


Of Chrome and Ash

by slyodalucifer



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Action, Angst, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Smut, Zombies
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-18
Updated: 2019-06-10
Packaged: 2020-01-16 03:49:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 29
Words: 80,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18513304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slyodalucifer/pseuds/slyodalucifer
Summary: After a mission in which, Ashley, a highly skilled and driven flametrooper, is injured. The notorious Captain Phasma looks over her helmet footage and is greatly impressed with what she sees. Deciding to transfer her to a special unit under her command, though theres something about this trooper she cant get over.





	1. Just A Routine

Chapter 1: Just A Routine. 

Blaster fire and explosions showered the battle field, the conflict over a resistance strong hold raged on. The first order assault of the compound began late that night and the rebel fighters had managed to last long into the morning. Recklessly picking off small squads of storm troopers using guerrilla tactics, ones they had become so familiar with that it was like clockwork. First order reinforcements had been requested by the platoon of storm troopers, who’s numbers had been whittled away to just a few. Namely FN-3387 or Ash short for Ashley, as most of her now dead squad mates had called her, and a few other stragglers from her platoon. 

Ashley was a flame trooper, highly adept in the trade of burning rebel scum alive, something she took extensive pride in. At the current moment she was in quite the predicament, most of the firefights had been long range, meaning she was unable to use her coveted flamethrower. Forced instead to use a a blaster that she had snagged from one of her fallen comrades. She wasn’t the best with a blaster, but she could land her shots if she needed to. And she desperately needed them to land now, as she heard rebel boots rushing towards the position she had behind cover. 

Popping out from behind her hiding spot she readied the blaster, and managed to catch a few rebels off guard. Pulling the trigger and dispatching them quickly, before ducking back behind cover as they returned fire. Blaster bolts colliding with the edged of the rock she was behind charing it black. The footsteps started up again, they were advancing, Ashley unlatched the D-93 Incinerator attached to the side of her fuel canisters and held it with one hand. She counted to three and then popped back out, aiming the flamethrower in the general direction of the advancing rebels. 

Unleashing a torrent of fire, indiscriminate but deadly, the sounds of their screams echoed through the forest as the flames engulfed them charing skin and burning them to a crisps. She reveled in the sight of them rolling on the ground in agony, which would’ve seemed sick and inhumane had they not been, just rebel scum to her. The sound of a blaster charging made her snap back around, a rebel had managed to sneak by her and was now aiming his weapon, it was near fully charged and Ashley had no way of escaping, she raised the blaster and fired. Missing each shot until a stray bolt hit him in the side, Ashley was confused, as it came from the side rather than from her blaster. 

“Ash!” A male voice called, one that she instantly recognized. 

“Jake, is that you?” She called back. 

“Yeah, its me alright!” The storm trooper in question rushed over to her position, taking cover next to her. 

“Hey? Where the hell is our back up?” Jake asked expectantly. 

“Like I fodding know! The last eta I got from Sarge, was that they’re thirty minutes out and I’d ask again but he’s dead.” She answered, pointing to the sergeant’s body with her blaster.

“Shavit....Well are you doing good on ammo?” He questioned, checking his own pouches. 

“Y-Yeah, Ive got a full tank and a few more gas cartridges. I should be fine till the reinforcement arrive.” She confirmed, taking a look around the rock to check for enemies, spotting one she fired but the bolt missed, though forcing them back into their own cover. 

The rebels were getting more bold, they likely knew that the platoon was on their last limbs. So the only logical thing was for them to wrap the fight up and make a run for it. Ashley wasn’t the least bit worried though, she had been in these types of situations on a routine basis. They would be sent in to deal with rebels and come out with either heavy casualties, or in just a full on retreat. As much as she hated to admit it, the rebels were extremely good at their patented hit and run trade. They could put even seasoned squads down, provided they set their ambush up correctly, which was most often the case. More boots started to slam against the ground, they were making another push, and by the sound of it there was a lot if them this time. Ashley gave Jake a nod, they both knew what was coming. They were either going to kill every last one of them, or die taking as many with them as they could. 

“We got this Jake, lets give them what they deserve. A fist full of bolts and a mouth full of flame.” Ashley said enthusiastically. 

“Right!” Jake cheered, holding out his fist in her direction. Ashley smiled under her white helmet, using the hand that held her blaster to completely the fist bump. 

They counted to five before turning out from their cover to lay down as many rebels as they could. Ashley prime a napalm grenade and hurled it over the rock, it landed in front of a group of charging rebels and exploded just in time to catch a few. Their hellish screams were like music to her ears, no rebel should be allowed to live, they were the scum of the galaxy. A blaster bolt caught her in the shoulder but her armor withstood the blow, buying her time to raise her blaster and fire it with one hand. Striking her opponent in the face dropping them instantly. Three more rebels attempted to rush her and she turned, unleashing a wall of fire with her Incinerator dragging the muzzle of weapon across in an arc. They rolled to the ground and roasted alive, Ashley had to get back behind the rock as a hailstorm of blaster fire flew her way. 

“Jake?! How...how are you holding up?” She panted, laying her head back against her fuel tank while she caught her breath. Receiving no response from her friend she looked to where he should have been, only to find him on the ground. Helmet cast to the side, laser scaring on his eye, a sniper had been eyeing him and had managed to hit their mark the second he and Ashley launched their attack. He didn’t even stand a chance, he had been such a good friend to her, he was there all through out their days of training. He was there when Ashley broke down from stress or the loss of another friend in combat. Ashley roared in anger slamming her gloved fist into the rock, as a single tear leaked from her eye. 

“YOU SKROGGING PIECES OF SHAVIT! Ill make you all pay!” She yelled at the top of her lungs. “All of you will fodding die!”

Ashley was enraged, turning around the corner of her cover she fired at any rebel she could see. Using the incinerator to cast a wall of flame in between bursts of blaster fire, making the enemies return fire inaccurately. She let out her fiercest of battle cries, as she continued her angered onslaught. Carrying on for several minutes, laying waste to rebels and vegetation alike. The forest behind her suddenly erupted with red blaster fire, she was at first confused. However that confusion was laid to rest as storm troopers charged out of the foliage. 

The reinforcements had finally arrived, she was so glad to see friendly faces. She let out a cheer as they rushed by her with blasters firing, slaughtering the remaining rebels in the advance. A chrome trooper sporting a cape on the left side of their body was walked out of the foliage last. Aiming their blaster and firing at a rebel, the rapid fire spray cutting them to shreds. Ashley was in shock, she knew who this was, it didn’t make her special every stormtrooper in the first order knew of the legend named Captain Phasma. 

“Trooper! Advance, support my men as they push to the base!” Phasma commanded, causing Ashley to straighten up immediately. 

“Yes Sir!” She acknowledged, tossing the spent blaster in her hand to the ground. She charged after her new comrades, advancing their way to the base in an assault consisting of fire and blaster bolts. 

They had pushed the rebels back to the front entrance, their victory was soon to be at hand. Ashley stepped over dead bodies of charred rebels, keeping her torrent of flame a lite. Unbeknownst to Ashley, a rebel had taken a position up on some distant scaffolding. A marksman wielding an A 180 sniper, they were slowly setting up their sights on the line of storm troopers. They fired and dropped one of the troopers with a bolt in between their helmet and breastplate, Ashley watched his body fall. 

“Sniper!” She yelled warning the rest of her armor clad brothers and sisters. 

They were all able to make it to cover except her, the heavy fuel tank on her back impeding her sprint to cover with it’s weight. This bought the marksmen just enough time to train their sights on the lone flame trooper, adjusting their shot to account for Ashley’s running. They pulled the trigger, and a bolt was sent burning through the air into her fuel tank. It wasn’t the sniper’s intention but it was still a good hit. The sniper smirked to themselves, but for far too long as they were shot three times in the chest by Phasma’s blaster. The chrome trooper was still at a casual walking pace behind her men cleaning up what they left behind. Propellant leaked from the tank, Ashley began to panic if any stray round past through the spray of leaking fuel it would ignite the rest of the canister. 

“Take it off!” 

“Throw the fodding pack, trooper!”

Came the commands from her comrades as they looked back to her in worry. She fidgeted with the latches, they wouldn’t budge, she hated how unreliable First Order equipment could be. Fussing with the tank for a few seconds she finally managed to get it to come undone, lifting it from her back she readied her arms to throw it. Her worst fears came to life as a rebel bolt passed through the leaking cloud of fuel, lighting the entire tank up in a fiery explosion, just as she was about to throw it. The explosion of conflagrine-14, a highly flammable substance, engulfed Ashley making her cry out in pain and fear. 

It threw her to the ground burning her alive. The fire resistant armor was able to absorb most of the damage, but she was still overwhelmed with an incapacitating level of pain. Leaving her motionless on the ground with little spicks of fire on her chest and arms. Phasma, witnessing the whole thing, believed the trooper dead and ordered her men to make the final push to the base. They did so without hesitation, cleaning the base of the rebel threat with merciless efficiency, executing every last one. 

Phasma was combing the outer field of the base checking for any survivors, First Order and rebel alike. Despite the ominous and dark vibe that radiated off her on the battlefield, she was not entirely cold and uncaring. Her troopers where expendable, she knew this much, but it was hard not to care for the ones that showed impressive skill. 

Remembering the flame trooper that she had witnessed go up in a ball of flames earlier, she decided to go check if they were still alive. Her metal boots crunched through dirt and splinters of trees, until she reached the downed trooper. The chrome trooper took the helmet off the unconscious body of Ashley. 

The flame trooper’s regulation length raven black hair stuck to inside of the helmet from sweat. Her face was rough and bore several scars; the most noticeable of which trailed sharply across her left eye, down her check, and ended on her lower lip. Phasma was taken back by the surprising appearance of the flame trooper. She leaned down to check for any breathing and surprisingly it was there, very faint, but still there. 

“Trooper?” She asked calmly, Ashley’s eyes twitched open slightly. She was alive but no doubt in a great deal of pain.

“C-Captain?” She murmured hazily. 

“Do not move, you are severely injured.” Phasma informed her quietly. 

“I-I’m~” Ashley tried to let out something but it was cut off as heavy blaster fire slammed along the ground a few feet from them. 

Phasma instinctively shielded the soldiers face with her cape, from the spray of sparks that splashed from the bolts hitting the ground. Ashley yelped hoarsely in surprise, as her throat was left dry from combat. The chrome trooper then stood up and scanned for what had shot at them, spotting an X-Wing soaring in the air. She responded promptly by ordering the troopers, that were idling around the troop transports, to open fire on the fighter.

Phasma readied her blaster and opened fire as well, the rebel pilot evaded the wave of blaster fire and came back around for another pass. The sound of someone gasping in pain made Phasma turn to check on the downed flame trooper, thinking it was her. Her assumption was correct as the girl was now shakily standing up. 

“Trooper, I gave you an order.” Phasma barked before turning her attention back to continue firing at the strafing X-wing. A few of her bolts struck close to the fighter’s canopy, forcing the pilot to break off from their gun run.

Ashley looked around and saw what the Captain was engaging, through heavy half lidded eyes. She wanted to help her Captain, knowing she’d feel guilty if the chrome icon was forced to defend her. She scanned the battlefield for a weapon, laying eyes on a rotary cannon in the hands of a dead rebel, she began her clumsy march towards it. Ashley’s boots barely lifted off the ground as she trudged along, her front and back ached in searing pain. But she didn’t pay it any mind, instead pushing through it with gritted teeth. 

She laid her hands on the rotary cannon, her right grasped the main handle, and the left wrapped around the support grip. Her body screamed in pain as she hoisted the weapon off the ground to wield it. Willing herself through it, she took aim at the X-wing as it came in for another run. She revved the cannon with the button that her middle finger rested on, as soon as the fighter was on a straight path, she pulled the trigger under her index finger. 

The cannon spewed a hose of blue bolts in the direction of the X-wing, and the pilot began to open fire on the Captain. It took Ashley several seconds to zero in the amount she had to lead her shots by, but it eventually came to. The pilot was definitely not well trained, because when he fired the bolts just tore through the ground on either side of Phasma, not a single one getting close enough to hit her. 

The spray from Ashley’s cannon found its mark soon after the pilot opened fire. The sapphire bolts ripped through one of the X-wings engine. Causing it to catch fire, but Ashley didn’t give up at this, she kept up the pressure re-adjusting to another engine. Releasing another hailstorm of bolts at it, to the same effect they incurred destructive carnage on the engine. With both of the engines now on fire, there was no doubt in the trooper’s mind that the fuel lines were at risk of igniting...and that’s exactly what happened. Seconds later the X-wing exploded in mid air, sending the parts that remained down in an inferno that slammed into the ground. 

Ashley’s adrenaline was wearing thin and she dropped the rotary cannon onto the ground with a metal thud. She collapsed onto her hands and knees, struggling to breathe, her vision was a blurry haze. Then eventuality kicked in and she passed out face first into the dirt. 

Phasma rushed over to the downed flame trooper and rolled her over, earning unconscious whimpers of pain from the soldier. She called through the comm channel for a medic, who wasted no time in getting to her. If this trooper was going to survive, she needed to get treatment right then. Phasma additionally radio’d her personal shuttle to come land in the middle of the field. 

Phasma stepped to the side and waited, while the images of the injured trooper in flame charred armor. Wielding that cannon with all she undoubtedly had left, just to protect her Captain, filled her mind. It was shocking as most troopers were not this resilient and determined, if they went down they tended to stay down. 

But that was most troopers, over the years Phasma had hand picked stormtroopers that she deemed adequate in skill, to be apart of her small strike team. But this girl was definitely not something that the Captain had seen before touting strength, willpower, and adequate skill. This flame trooper was a gem; one that a commanding officer rarely had the chance to run into before the trooper met their untimely death. She would make a fine addition to her loyal team, it was in desperate need of a flame trooper anyways.

For this reason, the chrome trooper wasn’t about to let this fine specimen go to waste. As her Upsilon-class shuttle landed in the opening outside the base, Phasma lifted the trooper in her arms and carried her into the shuttle. Then set her back down on a table so the medic could continue their work. 

~end~


	2. Transferred

Chapter 2: Transferred. 

Amber eyes slowly opened, dazed and confused, the last thing they remember was an explosion of fire. The rest was a hazy blur, Ashley made an attempt to move her head but it was swiftly halted. Searing pain shot up her back, forcing her to gasp and go rigid. She shifted her eyes around looking to see her body covered in bandages. She had sustained minor second degree burns on her chest and back, as well as first degree on her arms. Her legs were perfectly fine, most of the damage was contained to her upper body. 

“I wouldn’t move If I were you.” A cool and commanding voice said from the corner of the room. Ashley moved her head over in that direction in order to see who had spoken. Only to find the Captain standing tall in her signature armor and black cape. 

Ashley went wide eyed in surprise and then panicked. Raising her arm to her chest in a salute, slowly fighting the burning pain that swam through it. Making it halfway before she was interrupted. 

“Stop! I do not require such formalities, not while you are in this state.” The imposing figure commanded, crossing the room to stand beside the trooper’s bed. “I have come to talk about your skill and your transfer.” 

“Yes Ma~” Ashley attempted to acknowledge the captains word. But her sentence was ended shortly as her voice cut out, her throat dry and sore. She looked to the bedside table to see if there was any water, luckily there was. She whimpered as she moved her left arm in an attempt to grab the glass of water. But it was just barely out of reach, she sighed and then hissed in frustration. 

The captain was calmly watching the girl struggle to grab the glass, testing her, wanting to see her resolve. Ashley started to shift her torso to try and get closer to the edge of the bed, for a little extra reach. Only to yelp out in pain, as the burns on her back grew irritated from being rubbed against the bandages and the bed. She laid her head back and panted in pain, her fists clenched in anger. Being helpless in front of her commander  
was embarrassing and for that simple fact alone it was pissing her off to the nth degree.

The sound of the glass being lifted off the table dragged her partly out of her anger. Just enough to realize that Phasma had grabbed it and was now holding it to her lips. 

“Drink.” Phasma commanded. Ashley did so without hesitation, sipping from the glass as the captain held it for her. When she’d had enough the chrome hand set the glass back on the table. “I only care for the skilled, consider yourself....lucky.” 

“Yes ma’am.” Ashley replied respectfully, unable to prevent a red flush from coming over her cheeks. 

“You are the last of your platoon.” Phasma spoke, resuming her professional posture at the side of the bed.

“I-I am?” Ashley said solemnly, more statement than question, as her mind raced back to her friend Jake. His lifeless body on the ground, a hole burned into his eye. He didn’t even get a chance to prove himself, if Ashley could’ve found the rebel that had shot him, she would’ve strangled them slowly. Phasma could see the fire in the amber eyes of the flame trooper, she was filled with anger and hatred. 

“Yes, but that is all the more impressive to me.” The chrome figure complimented. “You were outnumbered and out gunned yet you still pulled through. Very good.” 

“T-Thank you, C-Captain.” Another wave of red washing over the trooper’s face. 

“After looking at your helmet footage, I have noticed that you fight with exceptional skill. You dual wielded an incinerator and a blaster, and still managed to kill every rebel you saw.” Phasma continued. 

“C-Captain, I don’t deserve this praise.” Ashley said humbly, causing Phasma’s head to till to the side slightly. 

“Nonsense, you out performed my expectations. This is not the time for humility, be proud.” Phasma dismissed, returning her head from it’s tilt, once Ashley gave her an understanding nod. “Moving on, you have been transferred from your no longer existing platoon, to mine.” 

“I’m sorry, what?” Ashley mumbled in shock. 

“Did I stutter?” Phasma said in a authoritative tone, having heard the trooper.

“N-No ma’am, sorry.” Ashley apologized, silently chastising herself. The flame trooper was still stunned by what the chrome warrior had just told her. She was to be serving under someone that was essentially a living legend to first order. Excitement filled her but also worry and fear, fear of failing the Captain should something rest on her shoulders. 

“Good, I will come back in the morning. Then you will meet your new unit.” Ashley nodded, then the Captain turned and began to walk towards the door. “Rest for now, tomorrow will be...painful...for you” 

The flame trooper didn’t say anything, but Phasma didn’t need her to. The Captain promptly left the room, leaving the injured trooper alone with her thoughts. Consisting of memories of Jake, the battle that left her in this state, and most of all her new orders. Serving under Captain Phasma was no small accomplishment, which left Ashley ecstatic but also mortified. Letting someone like that down was not something the trooper was intending to do. Eventually Ashley felt exhaustion flood through her, her eyes grew heavy and she let sleep take her. 

~Early Morning~ 

The door to Ashley’s room flew open, and in walked the chrome clad woman. The clicking of her armor was loud enough as she walked in, that Ashley was woken up by it. She groaned as she opened her eyes, not wanting to wake up. The bed was wonderfully comfortable, and her body was still extremely exhausted. Healing was taking a lot of energy out of her, a grumbling noise followed by a feeling of emptiness made her conscious of how hungry she was. When was the last time she ate? She couldn’t exactly remember, but all she knew now was that she was hungry. 

The Captain’s gloved hand placed something on the trooper’s stomach, startling her. Looking down she saw the hand as it retreated, leaving behind a bar, an energy bar to be exact. Good for short bursts of energy to get First Order stormtroopers through long missions, until they could get their next real meal. 

“Eat.” Phasma commanded, eyeing the soldier through her visor. Phasma didn’t understand why, but every time she looked at the trooper, evaluating her. She found that her vision always ended back on the girls amber eyes. “We leave in ten.” 

“Yes, ma’am.” Ashley said, her voice a low mumble from being tired. Moving her hands to the bar and opening the wrapper, she noticed that the pain was less severe than earlier. Something she was thankful for, as it meant her burns wouldn’t heal terribly. There would be scars from the second degree burns on her back. Though there was nothing unfamiliar to her about getting scars, as they were fairly common for her line of work.

The flame trooper herself treated them like mementos, the one on her left eye was the most special to her. Taking a bite, she let out a moan of satisfaction, glad to finally have at least something to eat. Although the taste was bland, this much was expected, tasting good was not their intended goal. She took another few bites, then forced herself to sit up and throw her legs over the edge of the bed. A fresh tank top sporting the First Order insignia, a pair of pants, socks and her boots were resting on the bedside table. 

Blushing she hadn’t fully realized that she was just in underwear, and the Captain was standing in front of her. As to where her vision was focused, the flame trooper couldn’t tell, the visor prevented as much. She quickly put the pants on to put a seal on her embarrassment, the blush only slowly fading after she pulled the tank top over her body. 

A bra wasn’t really necessary, the bandages were wrapped around her entire her torso tightly. Essentially doing a bra’s job for her. It was a challenge getting it on, not because she was failing at doing so; rather it was the fiery pain that surged up her back, as her skin stretched forcing the newly healed patches to crack and tear. 

“Ugh...shavit!” She growled, her back was practically on fire. Ashley couldn’t reach to grab her boots without a whimper that accompanied excruciating pain. “Captain?” 

“Trooper?” Phasma answered, raising an eyebrow behind her helmet. 

“C-Could you hand me my boots, my...my back is on fire right now.” Ashley asked sheepishly, afraid of over stepping her bounds as a subordinate. 

“How ironic.” The Captain said, amused by the irony of a flametrooper’s back being ‘on fire’. But she wasn’t feeling like being rude today, so she obliged the trooper, handing her the boots and socks. “Here.” 

“Thank you, Captain.” Ashley said appreciatively, slowly sliding the socks and boots over her feet. Tying the laces till they were just the right tightness. Putting her feet on the ground, she let herself slide off the bed. Ashley stood up straight for her commander, signaling she was ready to go, despite her body’s cries to get back in bed. 

“Good. Follow.” The chrome captain ordered. Ashley nodded and grabbed the energy bar, finishing it as she followed Phasma out of the room. 

The flametrooper marveled at Phasma’s stature, she was taller than any other stormtrooper she had seen. Her cape flowed behind her as she walked, intimidation radiated effortlessly off her. The way that Phasma walked was not in anyway feminine, it was straight with power and confidence behind each step. It was no wonder why this woman was the face of the First Order’s backbone. No one else but Phasma could fit the role.

“Name?” The Captains asked, her voice startling the trooper out of her thoughts. 

“FN-3387.” Ashley answered, using her designation. 

“I know that FN-3387, I meant a NAME.” Phasma corrected, looking over her shoulder at the bandaged soldier. 

“Oh...uh...my friends they...they called me Ashley or Ash for short...” Ashley stuttered quietly, mentioning her dead platoon brought back visions Jake on the ground. 

“Hmph, Fire...Ash. How quaint.” The Captain said, as though piecing together a puzzle about the flametrooper. 

“Yeah.” Ashley gave a light hearted chuckle a the Captains comment. 

They walked for another couple of minutes through the corridors of the Retribution, along the way Phasma could hear faint labored breathing coming from Ashley. Trying to keep up, though the wounds she had were no doubt making it difficult. The constant pain was probably a nightmare to deal with, the Captain slowed her pace only slightly only to easy it. A courtesy Ashley was eternally grateful for, as she could put less strain on herself. 

The chrome trooper and her shadow made it to the elevator, they stepped inside and the lift sent them down. Ashley had a guilty feeling tugging at her, she had never properly thanked Phasma for saving her. Whether the Captain actually cared enough for one, she didn’t know. Nevertheless, it would bother her if she didn’t offer some form of gratitude. 

“Captain?” Ashley addressed shyly. 

“Ash?” Came the commander’s reply, which made Ashley’s stomach flutter. She hadn’t expected Phasma to use her nickname, despite asking what it was.

“I-I um...I just wanted to say thank you for saving my life...I’d feel terrible if I didn’t.’” Ashley said. 

“You are...welcome.” Phasma said hesitantly, making it sound more like a question. Perhaps the Captain was not entirely used to receiving gratitude, Ashley thought. She didn’t want to probe the commander’s personal matters, for fear of being annoying, so she discarded the urge to ask. The ride grew quiet for the next few minutes. 

“Ash?” The Captain said unexpectedly, turning her helmeted head to look at The smaller woman. 

“Yes, Captain?” The raven haired girl replied, looking up at the chrome being.

“Where do your loyalties lie?” Phasma asked, her voice taking a darker tone. 

“In the First Order, ma’am. Forever and always.” Ashley replied proudly placing a fist to her chest in a salute. 

A gloved hand shot out, finding a hold on the flametrooper’s bandaged shoulder. It began to squeeze and Ashley yelped in pain, shrinking away slightly but not out of chrome hand’s vice. She squinted her eyes, she didn’t understand why the Captain was doing this. But she wasn’t going to pull away from her superior. 

“Wrong.” Phasma growled, squeezing harder earning another yelp from Ashley. “You are under my command now, you will perform no order or demand from any officer, but me. If I am not there you will tell them that you answer only to me. If I do not give the order you do not follow it, save if it is a matter of life or death. Your loyalty is to me and no longer the First Order. Do I make myself clear?” 

“Y-Yes ma’am!” Ashley blurted out, simply wanting the pain to go away. Eyes beginning to water from the pain. 

“Good.” Phasma said, pleased with the answer she was given her hand let go of Ashley’s shoulder. “Now where do your loyalties lie?”

“In you and only you, not the First Order.” Ashley said fighting through the pain, she gave the same salute as before, but now for a different purpose. 

“Good.” Phasma said, reaching her hand out again to brush the tears from Ashley’s face. The girl allowed her to touch her face, sighing at the change in firmness from the Captain. “My apologies.” 

“Its okay...and thank you.” Ashley said, as the door to the elevator opened suddenly, signaling their stop. They walked for another few minutes, before Phasma stopped her in front of a door. It opened and inside she saw a group of stormtroopers playing cards, and one lone trooper working on something in the corner. 

“Oh hey cap!” One of the ones at the table said, a female in a chair facing the door, waving above the group. The rest turned to look at the door, they acknowledged the Captain and then began to eye Ashley. It made her uneasy their glares we’re deeply evaluating, as if they already knew why she was here. Ashley remained still waiting for someone one to say something, almost expecting it.

“So...whose the mummy?” Asked one of the men at the table. Making fun of the bandages that covered the flametrooper’s body, annoying but nothing she couldn’t handle.

“This is Ash, a flametrooper and the newest addition to this team.” Phasma informed them. “Introduce yourselves.” 

The first to do so was Alex the girl that had waved before. A Rocket trooper, happy go lucky, reckless, master with a jetpack and rocket launcher, and above all else talkative. Something that Ashley could get along with depending on how much she the trooper actually talked. 

Second was Rigs, heavy gunner, kind but reserved unless asked to talk, and loved things that exploded. Another person Ashley wouldn’t have a problem with. She gave him a kind smile, which he also returned. 

Thirdly was Jake, obsessed with shotguns, and the man that had made fun of her sorry state. But that wasn’t what made her pause and lower her head, upon hearing his name, her mind was once again flooded with the images of her friends dead body. The new Jake seemed to take notice, and couldn’t help himself.

“What’s the matter, mummy?” He asked, once again poking fun at her. 

“Y-Your name...” Ashley answered quietly. 

“What about it?” He kept going, leaning back in his chair with his arms behind his head. 

“I had a friend named Jake...h-he died yesterday.” Came her reply, her vision shifting even further to the floor. 

“Im sorry to hear that, Ash.” Alex comforted sympathetically. 

“Meh, I’m probably a better version, not dead and all that.” He snickered to himself. Looking around the room he received glare that were full of obvious distaste for what he had said.

“What did you just say?” The flame trooper growled in anger, her eyes lit up with a blaze that was only noticed by Phasma, who found the blaze rather... captivating. 

“I said ‘Im probably better than him cause I’m not dead.’” Jake said confidently, pushing back on the table with his feet, to where only the back two legs were on the ground. 

“Is that so?” Ashley asked rhetorically, as she walked towards where he sat, the fire in her eyes growing larger. 

“Yup.” Jake said smugly. Ashley, angered, put her boot on the chair and shoved, sending Jake and the chair tumbling to the floor. Ashley then picked up the chair, ignoring all the a pain that screamed through her body, and tossed it at him. It didn’t do much as it was a light weight folding chair, but it still got the point across.

“You fodding pile of shavit!” She yelled in clear anger, Jake was also pissed, being made a fool in front of his friends. But, Ashley could’ve cared less. “Don’t you EVER, talk about my friend like that again.” 

“You little fodd!” Jake howled, standing up quickly. Raising his fist ready to slam it into the girls face, he waited a second and then swung.

“Jake!” A cold voice shouted, halting Jake mid swing. His face went white instantly, realizing the chrome captain was the source of the voice. “Touch her, and I will personally break every bone in that pompous body of yours. Understand?”

The room was silent, Ashley figured it was because the Captain had raised her voice at her men. Jake lowered his fist with a huff, eyeing Ashley trying to establish some level of fear in her. But she just rolled her eyes, he was nothing to be scared off she’d roasted bigger fish before. Some figuratively, but others...well they were a little bit more than just ‘sun burnt’, when Ashley had gotten a hold of them. Jake angered beyond belief, grabbed his folded up chair flipping the seat back down, and sitting in it with grunt.

Lastly, the man in the back didn’t introduce himself, Ashley looked to Alex confused.

“That’s prowler, he doesn’t talk much, at all even. Best marksmen in the whole First Order, over...” Alex paused her explanation, making a weird thinking face, as if she were trying remember something. “Hey prowls, how many confirmed kills is it now?” 

The man not saying a word held up five fingers, then none, and then two. Ashley looked to Alex once again, but the cheery girl seemed to have a look of understanding on her face. 

“Five hundred and two kills. Thats how many he’s got under his belt, impressive if you ask me.” Alex complimented, smiling at the man despite his back being to her. 

“Indeed, a number like that is no small feat.” Ashley agreed. 

“Ash.” Came the Captain’s voice, making Ashley turn around to look at the chrome woman. Once Phasma had her attention she spoke again, “We should go, your new gear is waiting.” 

“Yes Captain.” Ashley confirmed, turning in her heels and walking back to the door. Waving at the other, who waved back, and giving Jake an angry glare. He only flipped her off, before putting his arms back around his head. 

Ashley was the the first out the door, she walked down the hallway a few feet, waiting for the Captain to come with. Phasma then followed suit turning and walking out the door, she was stopped in the door frame, as Jake made a snide comment. 

“Seems the Captain has a new pet.” 

Phasma looked over her shoulder, eyeing him even though he couldn’t see it. She was one more comment away from beating the cocky trooper senseless. Having had enough of the man she walked out of the room and the door shut behind her. 

~end~


	3. First Assignment

Chapter 3: First Assignment. 

A few days had passed and the burns that adorned the flametrooper’s back had semi-healed. They didn’t hurt when the trooper moved, of which she was extremely relieved. Though it wasn’t all sunshine and rainbows, as they were still sensitive to touch, especially rough ones. Like having her special white armor on, and a tank full of fuel attached to her back at the current moment. 

The sweltering heat of the planet Jakku didn’t help either, she couldn’t feel the direct sunlight as her armor was thick and covered most of her body. But, it still felt like a sauna in side the suit, the helmet doing it’s best to keep her head cool. Even still she could feel the sweat dripping down her forehead, off her brow, and into the protective padding that lined the helmet. 

Phasma had thought it best to take Alex and her newest member, out on a patrol of the major settlements. Ashley figured it was some sort endurance test, to see if she could perform after moderate healing to injury. With this in mind, the trooper pushed herself for her Captain, wanting to prove that Phasma had been right about her skill. Disregarding Alex’s pleas for her and the Captain to slow down. 

The rocket trooper was handling the heat worse than Ashley and Phasma. Her armor was much thinner, in order to make the jet pack attached to her back more fuel efficient and effective. This meant that the jovial ginger could feel the heat far more clearly than the other two. It showed when the trooper took her helmet off, revealing her head drenched in sweat. 

“What did I say about taking your helmet off?” The Captain chastised, stoping to take a glance at the rocket trooper. 

“Right...It’s just so fodding hot here.” Alex complained, wiping the sweat off her forehead, placing the helmet back on with a regretful sigh.

“You’ll live.” Phasma said. 

“Easy for you to say. The sun literally bounces off that armor of yours...chrome dome” The rocket trooper mumbled, Ashley couldn’t help but giggle. Phasma’s vision instantly shifted to her, she wasn’t amused by the joke. 

“Sorry Captain.” Ashley apologized, which seemed to please the Captain as her vision shifted to Alex disapprovingly. 

“Do not call me that.” Phasma commanded, her voice teetering on the edge of anger and annoyance. The nickname was one that she hated with a passion. 

“Sorry, just venting...won’t do it again.” Alex said sincerely. 

“Let’s hope not.” Phasma said, turning back to her regular march, the two troopers soon fell in behind her. 

Ashley groaned mildly in pain, the heavy armor was really starting to irritate her burns. The added weight from her tank wasn’t helping, it only severed to make the armor dig into her skin more. She was certain that her skin was going to be pealing, when she got back to the Retribution. Phasma quietly took note of the trooper’s pain, gauging her. 

“Hey Ash?” Alex called. 

“Yeah Alex?” Ashley answered. 

“About Jake, just ignore him. He’s not that bad once you get to know him. He’s just an ass randomly like that.” Alex explained, trying to offer advice to the flametrooper. 

“I can handle someone being an ass. What I can’t handle is some one talking shab about my friend, my dead friend.” Ashley growled, annoyed simply by thinking about what the man had said.

“Right, I get that...uh...speaking of which. Is everything alright?” Alex prodded, trying to get personal. Unaware, that the Captain was listening the entire time, taking in Ashley’s responses.

“Meaning?” Ashley said, wanting a more specific question.

“How are you handling his death? Im not certain how close you two were so...” Alex asked, trailing off intentionally. 

“I’m fine, though I wish he went down in a way that wasn’t so shameful. Damn rebels.” Ashley replied. 

“Less shameful?” Alex said confused. 

“A sniper had their sights on him, I don’t know for how long, but me and him made the decision we’d go down fighting. The second we started firing, he took a bolt to the eye, didn’t even notice until I stopped firing.” Ashley explained, with just enough detail for the others to understand that it upset her. “But...I’ve made as best a peace with it as I can.” 

Phasma was pleased to hear this, as the last thing she needed, was to have a soldier in the woes of loss. It seemed that at every turn, Ashley was exceeding the Captains expectations. She hadn’t complained through out the mission, pushing through the heat and the pain of her burns. There was also something that the Captain couldn’t seem to rationalize in her head, a fondness. The girls eyes were captivating when ever Phasma caught a glimpse of them. It made her frustrated, not often did she have thoughts that she could not rationalize or understand. The feeling was very faint, but Phasma knew herself very well, well enough to notice even the littlest of things. 

Suddenly a voice spoke over their radios, Phasma held a hand out from underneath her cape, signaling the two troopers to stop. They did so, tentatively listening in through their links. It was the Finalizer, they had picked up unidentified ships entering the star destroyer grave yard deep in the planet’s desert. Calling on the Captain to intercept them, as the ships were not civilian or junker in origin, but in fact rebel. 

“Back to the ship, now...” Phasma ordered, turning so fast that her cape covered more front than it did back, for a split second. The three took off rushing through the streets of the city back to the shuttle. Which promptly took off once they were inside, flying them to the destination of the rebel ships. 

Ashley looked outside the cockpit window in amazement, at how many imperial ships were buried in the sand, some split in half, others gutted by junkers. From the looks of it, there must have been at least 5 in this section alone. It was a privilege to be able to see something so historic, sparking not only awe, but also hatred for the rebels inside the flametrooper. The ship came to a slow halt, Phasma at the helm, reading the canons for any surprises at the landing sight. But all there was were several rebel drop ships, vacant of their crews, no doubt already inside the star destroyer. The Captain set the shuttle down behind a large dune, to hide the large craft from sight. 

“Consider this your first mission, Ash.” Phasma said, almost as if cracking a joke, but not quite. The tone in her voice wasn’t stern or commanding, but neither lighthearted or jovial. Ashley was confused, but chose to ignore it for the time being, she just nodded in understanding. 

The Captain led her two soldiers down the ramp of the shuttle, back into the unbearable heat of the desert. With Ashley on her right and Alex on her left, they climbed up the dune that Phasma had landed the shuttle behind. Sliding down the sand on the other side, until they reached the base of the dune. 

“Alex, scout and arm the rebel ships with explosives. Ashley, with me.” Phasma commanded, the two troopers sounded off, Alex rocketing away with her jet pack. Ashley and Phasma, pressed on wards toward the gaping hole in the side of the ship. The flametrooper unlatched the incinerator from her fuel tank, preparing herself for a fight.

A cool breeze flowed out from the inside of the ship, Ashley sighed happily, at least she would be cool while in combat. Phasma was drawn to the girls gentle sigh, it was pleasant and calming, she shook her head slightly to regain her focus. This strange attraction to the flametrooper was starting to annoy her, it would most definitely be a problem in the future, if she couldn’t get ahold of it now. 

Turning on their hud’s night vision they advanced through the ships interior. The light from the pilot ignition on the flametrooper’s incinerator, reflected off the Captains chrome armor. It would be a dead give away if a rebel happened to spot the reflection. 

“The incinerator, turn it off. Use it when we we have them cornered.” Phasma instructed quietly. The girl complied, swapping to the SE-44C blaster pistol that Phasma had issued her. Insisting that she needed at least, some kind of ranged capability. The flametrooper knew Phasma was right, so she didn’t object to the Captain’s suggestion. 

As the proceeded stealthily down the halls, they kept their ears open for any noises. Rebels, while brutally efficient in their guerrilla tactics, lacked the composure and care that stormtroopers carried. They were often reckless and care free, with ride or die personalities, though who could blame them. Guerrilla tactics where inherently based on taking risks, so it was in practically required. They heard nothing for several minutes, which left them thinking, they had some how missed the rebels.

That thought process was quickly dissipated as they heard the sound of talking ahead of them. Phasma signaled with her hands for Ashley to hide behind her, as the white armor was more visible in the dark than Phasma’s, which only reflected the black that surrounded them. Creeping their way up the hallway, it was clear that there was two rebels, left behind as check point guards. Reaching the end of the corridor Phasma peaked around the corner, the men were in a doorway not looking in their direction as they talked. 

The Captain turned and gave a nod to Ashley, they were going to kill them, a precaution to prevent flanking. If they disposed of them now, and happened to run into a fight with a larger group further down, they’d have to only fight in one direction hopefully. The chrome commander inched toward the door slowly, she would take the first one and Ashley would get the second. 

Reaching the door way, Phasma held her hand out counting down with her fingers. At a closed fist they sprung their attack, Phasma grabbed the closest rebel by the throat lifting him up off his feet, then slamming him back into the metal ground, proceeding to choke him to death. Ashley darted around the corner and clotheslined the second rebel with her fist, knocking them down. Before they could scream for help, Ashley put her boot on the rebel’s throat and pushed down hard, crushing his windpipe. Brutal, quick something Phasma greatly approved of. 

After searching the bodies for any intel, and finding nothing, they moved on. Running into more guards, which they dealt with brutal efficiency and style. The pushed through check point after checkpoint, until they reached the star destroyer’s war room. They hid behind the door way on either side, eyeing what the rebels were doing. It was soon made clear that the rebels were attempting to extract, information, about what exactly, her and the Captain weren’t entirely certain. Either way, stopping the scum from escaping was now their primary goal. 

“Ash.” Phasma said, quietly through their comm link. “Incinerator, nows the time.” 

Ashley only needing to nod, reached to her fuel tanks, removing the weapon from it’s holster. She primed the pilot flame and waited for the captain’s signal, her body was twitching cynically in anticipation. Burning rebels alive was the part of her job she enjoyed the most, after all. Phasma closed her fist hard, a signal to open up, and Ashley did just that. She turned the corner quickly, pulling the trigger on her incinerator, unleashing a howling volley of fire at the rebels in the room. 

She set several on fire laughing, as they dropped to the ground rolling in agony. The rest ducked behind cover to avoid the intense flame, Ashley let up on the trigger to prevent the incinerator from overheating. Only to be hit by two bolts, the first, from a rifle, hitting her square in the chest; the second, from a pistol, hitting her shoulder pad with a glancing blow. Phasma turning out from her cover, fires back to cover Ashley, who begins packing away with a hand to her chest. The flametrooper now behind the door frame, slamming her fist into the wall that her back is pressed to. Trying desperately to contain the scream of pain, attempting to claw it’s way out of her mouth. 

“Are you injured?” Phasma asked, never taking her attention away from the rebels. 

“Fodd! Yeah I’m fine just...damn that hurt!” Ashley groaned, anger seeping into her voice, she wanted desperately to get back at the bastard that shot her. 

With the pain slowly ebbing to tolerable levels, Ashley turns her attention back to the firefight. Peaking around the corner she catches a glimpse something, a rebel making a run through an alternate doorway. They all fed into the same hallway a ways back, at first Ashley believed it was an attempt to flank, but it was only one person it didn’t make sense. Suddenly, realization struck the trooper, they weren’t flanking they were trying to run. 

“Captain!” She yelled over the blaster fire, as she pulled out her blaster pistol to help return fire. 

“Trooper?!” Phasma answered, once again never taking her focus off the fight, laying out two rebels. 

“I think one of them is trying to run for it. They probably have the intel.” The flametrooper holstered her pistol, her incinerator finally having cooled down. “I’ll never catch them! You’re in lighter armor. Go, I’ll handle these damn scum!” 

The Captain nodded, admiring the trooper’s quick thinking, and courage to handle uneven odds willingly. Ashley turned the nozzle on the Incinerator to its max setting, to allow more propellant to be fed, increasing the flamethrowers range. She also pulled one of the incendiary imploders from its pouch, priming it. Tossing it into the room, she waited for the rebels to shout out a warning, then she pushed into the room. Incinerator at full blast, she swept the room with the hissing arch of flame. Pinning the rebels behind cover, Phasma took this as her chance to book it, back the way they had came after the fleeing rebel. 

Ashley pulled out her pistol, while also keeping her incinerator going with one hand. A rebel thinking they saw an opening, tried to return fire on the trooper. But, her reflexes were faster, dropping the rebel with one blaster bolt to the head. Pushing further into the room she turned on each piece of cover, indiscriminately scorching everything behind them. Rebel or no rebel, she held the trigger down. She saw something shift in the corner of her eye, she raised her blaster and fired repeatedly. 

A stray bolt catching a rebel, trying to run away behind cover. It burned through their shoulder, making them cry out in pain and fall. Ashley smirked, leaving her there for the time being, and wrapping up her sweep of the entire room engulfing two more rebels in a fiery inferno. She paused to watch the freshly lit one’s, roll around on the floor, her attention was dragged away from them as she heard what sounded like crying. 

It was coming from the rebel she had shot in the shoulder, Ashley holstered her incinerator but kept her pistol out. Wary of any rebels she might have missed, she slowly approached the crying female. Who panicked as she saw the trooper walking to her, making a feeble attempt at crawling. Ashley just kicked the rebel over onto her back, eyeing her through her visor. 

“Quick...” Ashley said darkly, shaking the hand with her pistol, while simultaneously pulling out another incendiary imploder. “...or slow?” 

The rebel was frightened to the point of speechlessness, so she just raised her hand pointing at Ashley’s pistol. The trooper nodded and aimed the blaster at the rebel’s head, suddenly she activated the imploder and tossed it at the girl’s feet. She had lied to the rebel about the option of choosing, the grenade exploded, showering the girl in fiery napalm. The flametrooper waited several seconds, listening to her screams of agony, simply watching her writhe in pain before pulling the trigger. 

The sound of a body being tossed onto the floor at the center of the room, caused the trooper to raise her blaster. It was the Captain, not even flinching at the blaster trained on her. Ashley holstered it, walking over to stand next to Phasma. The chrome woman couldn’t take her eyes off the freshly burnt body. Having watched the whole display, deeply approving of what she saw, admittedly too much so. Ashley speaking, brought her back to her normal focus. 

The two shared a rather long look, Phasma didn’t need to directly see Ashley’s eyes, to know that they were burning with that fire she’d quickly grown fond of. Breaking the extended stare they returned to the shuttle, meeting up with Alex at the ship’s ramp. Once inside Ashley took the empty tank off, followed by her helmet. 

Hair drenched with sweat, that dripped down from her forehead, to her eye brows, and off the end of her nose onto the floor. As she sat hunched over in exhaustion and pain, pain that she was becoming aware of now that her adrenaline was leaving her system.

“Ash.” The Captain addressed, sitting in the pilot seat next to her. 

“Captain?” The flametrooper answered, panting lightly. 

“You exceeded my expectations again, today.” 

Ashley couldn’t stop the blush that rushed to her cheeks at the compliment. Alex saw it and smirked, letting out a little giggle, before giving the girl a fist bump. The shuttle took off, on a return vector to the Finalizer.

~end~


	4. Obedience

Chapter 4: Obedience 

Pressurized air shot out on either side of the shuttle’s ramp, as it lowered. Ashley was holding her helmet against her hip, choosing to leave the fuel tank in the ship for the maintenance crew. The two trooper’s were on either side of their Captain, Alex extended her hand with a smile, wanting another fist bump. The flametrooper obliged with a light chuckle, she had a feeling that Alex and her were going to be close friends. Someone that she could talk about stuff with, one thing that the talkative rocket trooper wouldn’t shy away from. 

The shuttle’s ramp came to a rest on the hanger floor with a satisfied hiss of air. The Captain was the first down the ramp, followed by her troopers, the maintenance crew rushed in behind them. Beginning their routine up keep on the chrome trooper’s shuttle, the First Order spared no expense for the face of their organization. Though, you didn’t even need to look at her shuttle to figure out something like that, her armor was enough. At the other end of the hanger the blast door opened, catching Ashley’s attention, a man flanked on all sides by guards walked out. It was General Hux, the First Order’s highest military figure, on his way to, no doubt, address Captain Phasma regarding the information the rebels were after. Ashley, no thanks to her training as a loyal stormtrooper, had to fight the urge to put her fist to her chest to salute the general as he approached.

“Phasma.” Hux spoke, standing, at what looked to be half a foot under the Captain. 

“General.” Phasma said respectfully. 

“You, and your men, will come with me for an immediate debrief.” He ordered, eyeing both Ashley and Alex before turning and walking, expecting them to follow.

Ashley allowed herself to relax, as Hux turned around, there was a conflict of authority raging in her head. All of her training told her to treat General Hux, as the superior officer. But, remembering what Phasma had demanded of her in the elevator, she wasn’t allowed to. This conflict was anxiety inducing, to say the least. There was a fear that Hux would use his higher status to order Ashley, and if she refused, he would have the flametrooper stripped of her position in the order. However at the same time, if for some reason Ashley went against her Captain’s wishes, and complied with orders from Hux. She feared the Captain would unleash some terrifying wrath, on her subordinate. 

The conflict raged in her mind, not realizing that it was showing on her face, clear as day for Alex to notice. In the elevator, the rocket trooper tapped Ashley on then shoulder, and gave her a look that said ‘you doing alright?’. Ashley just gave her a dismissive wave of her hand, Alex shrugged and returned to standing at attention behind the Captain. The Amber eyed trooper hated the chain of command, no matter how necessary it was for an organization like the First Order. It was so stressful, having to make sure you addressed officers correctly, listening to orders of ones that didn’t deserve their position. 

It was especially stressful now, with her Captain’s directives, not that she was worried about officers under Phasma’s rank. She knew she could ignore them and be safe, but it was more so the ones above, most pressingly General Hux. Who was not even, two feet away in the exact same elevator as her. She let out a quiet sigh, the door to the elevator slid open, and the general’s entourage of guards led them to the meeting room. Before they entered, the general’s guard broke off at the door and stood on either side, preventing unwanted guests. The chrome captain walked standing at the table, rather than sitting, Alex and Ashley mimicked her on either side. The general chose to sit down in his seat, Ashley instantly noticed a man at the back of the room, helmeted with black robes. Something about him didn’t sit right with the flametrooper, he was dark and foreboding, dangerous with out a doubt. 

 

“Alright, Phasma. The data drive, lets see what they were after.” General Hux finally said, breaking the uneven quiet of the room. The Captain tossed the drive onto the table, Hux grabbed it and inserted it into a port in the table, which was also part computer. 

They waited as the computer decrypted the data, Ashley shifted nervously, she kept staring at the man at the back of the room. Who was he? She had heard, from other troopers, about someone like him, prone to destroying things in fits of rage. But if that was the case, she had expected someone less ominous and more childish, to be that rumored person. 

The dark figure lifted their head, and seemed to stare right at Ashley, their glare felt like it was burning right through to her soul. Having to divert her eyes, the feeling was terrible, even with sight being broken she still felt it. 

“Oh? This is intriguing.” Hux said in surprise, the holo-display in the middle of the table illuminated the room, showing a galaxy map. With a single ping, near the unknown region. The general dug deeper, narrowing down the coordinates to a system, and them to a planet. 

“These coordinates are imperial in origin, but they’re not on any of our imperial records.” Hux noted, intrigued but also confuse.

“Not that surprising, it is in the unknown region. Probably some secret base.” Finally, the figure at the back of the room spoke. His voice was distorted by his helmet, making it sound rough and unsetting. Why did he have to be so damn ominous? 

“More than likely.” Hux agreed. “This information is confidential, and I also don’t care about a report from your troopers. They may go Phasma.”

Ashley and Alex didn’t budge, steadfast in their devotion to the Captain’s directive. They were waiting for her to give the go ahead, but the chrome trooper said nothing. Ashley started to feel uneasy and nauseous, the conflict of authority was making her 

“Captain, I said, tell them to leave.” Hux said sternly, an annoyed look on his face. Still the captain didn’t give the order 

“Leave.” The dark figure commanded, his voice boomed in the flametrooper’s head, only adding to her nausea. Ashley was finding it hard to breath as well, something was getting tighter around her throat. 

But there was nothing there, it got tighter, breathing becoming harder. Tighter, she put her hands to her throat in confusion, she looked over at Alex. She seemed to be fine, face bright, arms at her side, and breathing with regulation. Ashley began to panic, the invisible grip on her throat turned to choking. She was visibly struggling to breath, gasping, trying bring in any air that she could. It was fruitless, she was getting nothing, tighter and tighter it grew. 

Lightheaded and nauseous, Ashley fell to her knees, the Captain heard the the clattering of armor as her subordinate collapsed. Breathing labored and ineffective, eventually it was no longer breathing, just quiet gasps. 

“That’s enough.” Phasma said, but it didn’t stop it just grew tighter. Ashley was starting to believe, that this was how she was going to die. Not on the field, but in a stupid meeting room, with some nonexistent force choking her to death. The Captain raised her voice at the man in the back, “Ren! That’s enough!” 

“Relax, Captain. I’m just doing as you asked.” The grip around Ashley’s neck went away all at once, and air rushed into her lungs. Her face that had grown a light purple, finally had color again, as oxygenated blood started to course through her veins again.

“I asked you to test her, not kill!” Phasma growled in anger. “Ash, you may leave. Alex, ensure that she makes it to her quarters.” 

The rocket trooper put her hands out for her comrade, who took them, allowing Alex to pull Ashley to her feet. Ashley was still dizzy, the world was spinning a thousand times a second, she nearly fell back over as she stood. A white armored hand slowly led her out of the room and into the hall. Taking Ashley down the winding hall ways as they spun in her head. Steps unbalanced and wobbly, stomach churning intensely, and eyes clouded in a haze. Once inside her room, her body decided that enough was enough, forcing her to the restroom to vomit in the toilet. Her breakfast coming up in chunks, Alex’s face grimaced, feeling bad for the girl. The first encounter with Kylo Ren was never a good one, she herself hadn’t reacted this badly. But she could still empathize with the girl. 

“Who the fodd was that?” Ashley asked, leaning against the toilet with one hand not sure she was done, and using the other to unlatch bits of her armor. 

“Kylo Ren, don’t know much about him except that he’s an ass.” Alex joked, helping the flametrooper out of her armor. 

“Thank you, Alex....Ugh...I’m so kriffing dizzy.” The trooper groaned. Her stomach was settling but not as quickly as she wanted. “I-I can’t even look at you without...feeling sick to my stomach.”

“Haha, don’t worry about it. I understand.” Alex laughed, pulling the breast plate off before getting to work on the arms. 

“He’s done the same to you?” The flametrooper lazily placed her head on her arm. Feeling the spinning becoming more intense.

“No, nothing like that. But he has messed with my head before.” White gauntlets were tossed to the ground as Alex spoke. Moving to the legs afterwards.

“The Captain said she wanted him to ‘test not kill’, w-was that planned?” Ashley only received a nod from Alex, fussing with the latches on her friend’s legs. Getting them off after struggling for several seconds, then looking up at the flametrooper’s pale face.

“She has, but this...well lets just say that it went a little over board. Cap, wanted to test you but it seems Kylo was having a little too much fun, messing with you.” Alex answered finally, Ashley somewhat believed it.

With the trooper in nothing but her under suit, Alex helped her up and to her bed, setting her down at the edge of it. Ashley propped herself up with her arms on her knees and her hands in her hair. She felt like complete shavit, if everything could just stop spinning she’d feel so much better. An armored hand was placed on her shoulder, and the rocket trooper squatted down to look at her friends face. 

“You look really terrible, don’t try anything extensive just rest. Okay?” Getting a nod from the flametrooper, she patted her shoulder and then left. 

She felt the urge to vomit again, but after a few seconds it dissipated, only too come back and do the same thing minutes later. It felt like a really bad hangover in all honesty, the fodding spinning was what made it absolutely infuriating. Her body was sweating profusely, like it had lava running through its veins. She peeled the upper portion of her under suit off, exposing steaming hot skin to cool air. Sighs of relief left her throat as it danced over burning skin, the trooper laid back on the bed with her legs over the side. She swore she’d get back at that bastard for making her feel like this.

“Ash.” A commanding voice said, she knew it was her Captain and she knew she should sit up. But she just couldn’t do it. 

“Captain?” Ashley asked, getting her confirmation as the chrome helmet came into view above her. 

“How are you feeling?” Phasma asked, a tiny hint of actual concern in her voice. 

“Permission to speak absolutely unprofessionally?”

“Granted.”

“One, go fodd yourself. Two, fodd kylo. Three, to be completely honest I feel like absolute shavit. Things won’t stop fodding spinning, and i just threw up my breakfast!” Ashley vented, the Captain tilted her head to the side after being told to go fodd herself. How unprofessional, indeed. 

“Are you finished?” The chrome figure asked expectantly. 

“Yes, sorry.” 

“Good, now I had come to offer...my sincere apologies. I did not intend for Ren to be so harsh.” Phasma conceded, she was still confused as to why she felt the urge to apologize, she rarely ever apologized to her subordinates. Chalking it up to wanting a trusting soldier. 

The Captain, trapped in her own thoughts, remained stationary for several minutes. Ashley had closed her eyes after her rant letting them rest, while still listening to her Captain. When she opened them to see her still standing there, not saying a word, she was confused. Phasma had said what she had come by to say, so why was she still standing at the edge of the flametrooper’s bed. Immediately remembering that her upper body was only in a bra, she thought that maybe the Captain looking her over. Her arms didn’t have the energy required, as much as her mind didn’t have the drive to make them cover even a little of her exposed skin. 

“Uhh...are you gonna stand there all day or...” Ashley said, unable to fight the blush that began to blotch not only her face, but also bits of her upper body. 

The sound of the flametrooper’s voice pulled the Captain out of her void of thought. Behind the helmet there was most definitely a flush of startled embarrassment, Phasma grateful that Ashley couldn't see it. With a courteous but also hurried nod, she left the room. Ashley slapped her forehead, maybe she hadn’t been looking or maybe she had, who even knew at this point. Everything was so damn confusing already. 

“Ash, you fodding idiot. Yeah, just be rude to your captain, brilliant kriffing idea.” She said aloud. 

~end~


	5. Restlessness

Chapter 5: Restlessness.

Ashley tossed and turned in bed, her body was still heated. Whatever Ren had done to her must’ve had a lasting effect. Amber eyes opened to her dimly lit room, she looked around frustrated with being kept awake. It was pointless, at this rate she’d never get comfortable enough to fall asleep. Getting up from her bed and tossing on some basic fatigues, a tank top and pants, she figured things might be better after a walk around the Finalizer. The world had stopped spinning roughly an hour before trying to unsuccessfully get some shut eye. It helped get rid of the hangover feeling, no more dizziness or urge to vomit, just heat. 

The door to her room opened after the press of a button, and stepped out into the hallway. Being relatively empty as most of the soldiers and officers were asleep. The only people that were likely to be up, would be the second shift technicians and possibly some other restless troopers, like herself. Hands sliding into the pockets of her pants, the flametrooper aimlessly wandered the halls of the Finalizer. She was friends with some of the technicians of second shift, some of whom passed her in the halls. Offering kind waves that didn’t go unreturned, one even stopped to ask her how she was. 

Thanks to the sudden mission on Jakku, the burns on her back and chest were no longer healing properly. Bound to turn into scars further down the road, nothing that the trooper was upset by in the slightest. Soldiers without damage or scars to show for their service, weren’t really soldiers in her eyes. Scars were symbols of great feats or sacrifice and something that should be looked upon with pride. Being fresh with un-charred skin wasn’t a condition that Ashley had any intentions of staying in. The older ones were proof of that, and the new being tokens of the day that she met the Captain. 

Lost in her own thoughts and not really paying attention to where she was heading. The flametrooper snapped back to reality as the air suddenly got cooler around her, finding herself on the catwalk of the hanger bay. Not really surprising though, it was a place she frequented when she couldn’t sleep. Letting the cool air blow against her skin and give her goosebumps, was something that she enjoyed. Despite her job of administering waves of deadly flames on the battlefield, It offered her a calm that counteracted the chaotic mind of the pyromanic inside her.

Putting her arms forward to lean against the railing, she let her neck loosen and her head droop tiredly in-between toned shoulders. Letting out a quiet sigh as the hanger’s cool air brushed past her skin, giving that familiar feeling of goosebumps. It was such a relaxing feeling for her, especially now with how hot her body felt no thanks to Ren. The urge to punch that man swelled inside her, it was an urge that would never be acted on. Figuring, that he’d probably kill her or inflict the same kind of nauseating force from earlier, it would be pointless to try. Though the image of a proper, ‘knuckles say hello to face’ punch, did put a smile on her face. 

“I’m sure it would be...hilarious.” A filtered voice said from behind her. Cold, dark, and ominous with the same sound as the person she’d just been thinking about. 

“Fodd..” Ashely muttered quietly, straightening up her posture and glancing back at the masked man. Only this time there was no mask, his face was on full display. 

Ashley eyeballed it for a few seconds, her earlier assumptions about a man the threw tantrums looking a child were some what correct. His face did look childish maybe even babyish in some places. The flametrooper let a snicker slip out and Ren raised an eyebrow, forcing her to contain the rest of her laughter. 

“Is something funny?’ He asked, cooly but with a look that told her he knew she was laughing at him.

“No.” She semi-giggled, turning her head back to the hanger as it turned a red color. 

“You want to punch me, is that right?” He said smuggly, as if he was sure of the answer. 

“Uhhh no....not at all.” Ashley quickly denied, body rigid not expecting him to ask something like that. How the hell did he know that? 

“Such a terrible liar.” He laughed, a laugh that sounded like it was trying to be menacing and intimidating but was failing. Realizing this as Ashley snickered again, he turned to challenging. “Well? Come on then, hit me.” 

“No.” Ashley said, keeping her back to him. She wasn’t about to take commands from him, knowing the Captain wouldn’t approve. Plus she just really wanted to annoy him since punching would get her demoted faster than anything else or probably killed. 

“Hit me, I know you want to.” He said, antagonizing her more. 

“You don’t know shavit.” The flametrooper fired back. 

“On the contrary I do.” Ren replied pompously, before chuckling, “Your mind isn’t the hard to get into to.” 

“I beg your pardon?” Ashley questioned, turning around to face him clearly confused and annoyed. 

“You heard me. Your mind isn’t that hard to get into.” Smile plastered across his face, getting exactly what he wanted. To get under her skin and piss her off, what an absolute asshole she thought. 

“Piss off, Ren. Im not buying into your garbage.” She snarled, amber eyes flaring with anger. Only for the smile on his face to expand. “I don’t take orders from you, so you and what you have to say about me, can go jump off a cliff. I only listen to the Captain and that’s it.” 

“Ah yes, the Captain. That cold chrome tin can, how adorable. She seems to have taken a peculiar interest in you and not just because of your skill. After you left she chewed me out, it was rather amusing to see her try.” 

“Right, I highly doubt that. The Captain wouldn’t take interest in someone like me, a subordinate.” Ashley retorted, clenching her fists. If Kylo didn’t fodd off soon she would actually punch him, again he could tell he was getting some where. “I am a soldier under her command. So if anything, she just doesn’t want some babyfaced loser toying with her men.”

“Babyfaced? Wow, hahaha.” Ren looked down at the ground to laugh, then back up at the trooper. “I’d be much more offended if this was the first time hearing that.” 

“Well, they say that if a lot of people think the same about something, then it must be true.” Ashley replied in a snarky manner. Ren’s face turned red and his brows furrowed in annoyance. She’d struck a nerve, good she thought. 

“Have you ever asked anyone else about how the Captain treats them?” He said once again, like he was sure of the answer. 

“No, I assume it’s the same for everyone.” Ashley answered, fists still clenched. 

“I can assure you, it’s not at all the same trust me.” Ashley just rolled her eyes, Ren was so full of himself and she hated it. 

“Yeah, sure what ever you say mind reader.” Blowing off what he said, with a dismissive toss of her hand. 

“Then why don’t we ask her? Captain!” Ren called, looking over the flametrooper’s shoulder. Ashley turned to see that Phasma was just a small ways down the hall leading to the catwalk. She sighed, why was Ren so fodding stubborn and annoying? They waited for several seconds as she walked down the hall, cap flowing elegantly behind her.

Phasma was definitely a magnificent figure to stare at, and Ashley couldn’t help but end up staring as she strode towards them. Her body grew warm, thinking about what was under that chrome helmet. Would it be unscarred beauty or the visage of a hardened soldier? Ashley wouldn’t admit it, but she desperately wanted to know. 

“Ash.” Phasma addressed, beneath her helmet her vision was trapped staring at the flametrooper’s fiery amber orbs. Ashley blushed not expecting to find the Captain’s voice so soothing, in contrast to the bratty and annoying voice of Kylo Ren.

“C-Captain.” Ashley replied, snapping out of her thoughts of her commander, to press her fist to her chest in salute. 

“Ren...”Phasma acknowledged, tone showing a clear distaste for him. 

“Phasma.” Ren replied informally, since he had some form of higher rank. 

“I thought I had instructed you to leave her alone.” The Captain growled, annoyed that Ren was pestering the flametrooper. 

“Couldn’t help myself.” Ren said innocently. 

“As per usual.” Phasma retorted. Making Ren’s face look more indignant. “Leave. Now.” 

“You care about this trooper, yes?” He asked, completely ignoring the Chrome commander’s request for him to leave, more of a demand than a request really. 

 

Phasma started, taken back by the question before quickly forcing herself to regain composure. The look on Ren’s face was determined, he wasn’t leaving until he got the satisfaction of further antagonizing the two. 

“You fodding~” Ashley began only to be cut off by a chrome hand placing itself on her shoulder. 

“Yes, but only because she is my subordinate.” Phasma said, holding her tone the best she could. Something that if not done would lead to the two doubting her, even though Ren already doubted it. 

“Told you.” Ashley said smugly. 

“Right, Captain Im sure that’s why.” With a smirk he turned his vision from Phasma to Ashley. “Ash, would you like to know how the Captain really feels about you?” 

“I doubt that any of what you say is actually how the Captain feels.” Ashley replied, crossing her arms. Ashley hadnt’t noticed, but the Captain had shifted her head down and hissed in frustration.

“She finds your combat skills impressive and worthy of commendation.” He began. 

“Wow, you don’t say?” The flametrooper replied sarcastically. Of course the Captain found her skill impressive, otherwise she wouldn’t be in her unit. 

“The scar in your eye, she likes it.” Rem continues on. 

Ashley shifted her vision to her Captain, as Ren spoke. Noticing that her head was tilted down and her posture was relatively unchanged from the time she entered. The trooper looked back to Ren but kept her peripheral’s on the Captain to spot any changes. 

“The scars on your back, from your burns she really likes those.” 

“Kylo...” The Captain growled fists clenching, of which Ashley noticed.

“Your voice, she likes it.” 

“Ren.” 

“Your eyes...now those...she finds those to be truly captivating. You cant tell cause of the helmet, be she can’t help but ogl~” Phasma growled in anger, reaching for her the collapsed staff on her belt she grabbed it and extended it. She quickly brought it up and then swung down at Kylo, it never made contact as he stopped it with his force powers. 

“See...such a temper. I mean, those were all just lies weren’t they?” His face was smug, he’d gotten the perfect reaction out of Phasma and he was oh so pleased with himself for it. 

Ashley stepped back surprised by the Captain’s rather violent reaction. Her mind slowly began to doubt that all the things Ren had just said were lies. Maybe they weren’t lies but instead true, her face began to heat up and soon a warm blush washed over her cheeks. Phasma, unable to strike Ren with her staff, gave up and retracted it with a posture that was radiating with fury. 

“Leave!” Phasma yelled at Kylo, who smiled and then doing as he’d been told, he left.

Phasma turned on her heels, the cape attached to her flinging behind her with same anger that flowed from the chrome commander. Rushing past Ashley, stopping at the door and slamming her fist into the console with a loud yell, jamming the door open. Ashley was awestruck by what she had just witnessed, the things that Ren had said were true given how angry Phasma was. Ashley ran after the Captain, catching up and grabbing hold of her gloved hand to pull her to a stop. 

“Wait!” Ashley yelled, successfully stopping Phasma’s angry march back to her room. Which resulted in Phasma turning around and violently grabbing the flametrooper by her arms only to slam her against the wall, helmet inches away from her face. “Ow what the fodd! I just wanted to ask you if it’s true...” 

“Do! Not! Follow! Me!” Phasma yelled, before releasing the girl and storming off to her quarters. Ashley was terrified of the captains anger and could only watch her leave before standing up straight and walking off toward her own room.

New thoughts of the Captain began to swim around in her head with this new realization of her. Some thoughts completely inappropriate for a subordinate, others were just questions that she wanted answers too. The most pertinent was, how much did the Captain like her? 

~Phasma’s perspective~ 

The doors to her quarters flew open, she removed her helmet and hurled it across the room, hitting the wall. Phasma was furious, she just wanted to beat the life of that insufferable brat, Kylo Ren. But right now she was more angered by how she had just treated Ashley. 

“Why did you slam her into the wall, you idiot!” She said, chastising herself. 

She took off the rest of her armor, tossing each piece to the ground or across the room. Then laid back in her bed and ran her hands through her blonde and short cut hair. Tugging on it in anger, “Fodd. Just ignore her till this cools down Phasma, it’ll be fine.” 

~end~


	6. Don’t Ignore Me

Chapter 6: Don’t Ignore Me.

Ashley and the rest of the Phasma’s team were lounging in the regular get together spot. Alex, Jake, and Rigs were chatting it up at the table while playing a game of Sabacc, even though gambling between troops was against the rules. Who was there to really stop them? Not to mention there wasn’t much to gamble with, First Order stormtroopers weren’t paid. The game was just for fun and so the Captain would let it slide, though made it very clear that if any of them were caught gambling there’d be severe punishments. 

Ashley on the other hand was just thinking, mostly about how the past few days had been. Routine patrol’s, searching for rebels, and killing rebels so nothing too out of the ordinary there. However, the one thing that was out of the ordinary, was how the captain was just ignoring her. At first it wasn’t noticeable, Ashley figured that the Captain simply hadn’t heard her. But eventually it got to the point where Phasma blatantly ignored being called by her rank or name, but only by the flametrooper. She would answer everyone else, just not her.

The rest of the group took notice when they were being briefed by the Captain. Ashley had a question about one of the details and attempted to ask the Captain for clarification. She was fully ignored, and Rigs had to ask the Captain for her, to which he was given an answer. Ashley was practically fuming when this happened, Alex had noticed how the pyro’s fists clenched in anger. Wondering what exactly the girl had done to receive this kind of treatment. 

In another instance they were clearing buildings for any rebel weapons or just rebels in general. Phasma instructed Ashley and Rigs to clear a building together, except only when she commanded them. She used Ashley’s number rather than her name, which caused the troopers head to droop in sadness, as much as her armor would allow. The rest of the group was shocked as not even a week ago Phasma was using her actual name, why was she being so cold?

Ashley started to take it personally and it was affecting her, she was becoming more closed off from the rest of the group. She would eat on her own in a corner of the room, sit closer to the ramp of the shuttle, or just not talk to the rest of them. Alex offered a shoulder to lean on but the flametrooper just said she’d be fine, even though she really wouldn’t. The door to the room suddenly opened, and none other than the chrome clad woman walked in. Everyone stood up and gave her a salute with which she dismissed. 

“We have a mission tomorrow, be ready. It will be highly important.” Phasma informed them. 

“We always are Captain.” Jake said confidently, earning high fives from the rest of the squad. 

“C-Captain...can we talk?” Ashley said quietly but just loud enough that she knew Phasma would hear. But it went ignored, and Phasma walked out of the room without saying a word to the flametrooper. Ashley was furious, her hands balled into fists. “I’ve had enough of this!” 

She stormed out of the room after the Captain, leaving the rest of the squad giving each other worried looks. This wasn’t good but they couldn’t do anything to stop her, she had left so quickly. 

“Phasma!” Ashley yelled down the hall after her Captain. 

“FN-3387?” She replied turning around, to look into the trooper’s eyes. Eyes that burned hot with anger, Phasma had never seen them burn this much. Ashley was no doubt extremely pissed off, they were burning as if they had suns inside of them.

“Use my name damnit!” Ashley growled, stepping up to the captain, unafraid of repercussion for acting so insubordinately. “And stop fodding ignoring me, you chrome tin can!”

“Watch your tone.” Phasma commanded. Ashley was making a scene in the middle of the hall way but it was obvious that she didn’t really give a damn.

“I’ll watch my tone when YOU stop ignoring me!” She yelled, putting a finger on the chrome trooper’s breastplate. 

Phasma needed to stop her from making this a bigger deal than it needed to be in front of the rest of the Finalizer’s crew. Phasma grabbed the girl by the arm and pulled her into a nearby supply closet. Ashley was shoved forward as Phasma stood locking the door behind them, before placing her blaster on a container and turning around. 

“What do you want?!” Phasma said, not amused in the slightest by girl’s display in the hall. 

“I want you to stop ignoring me you kriffing jerk. I did nothing to deserve this, just cause Kylo is a smug asshole and told me how you feel doesn’t mean you get to treat me like shavit!” Ashley yelled, loud enough that Phasma was starting to worry about people still hearing them. 

“Keep it down, Ashley!” Phasma said. Which brought the girl to an abrupt halt, realizing that the captain just used her full name. Not her nickname but her actual name. Something the Captain never did, so it left her without words hearing it now. It sounded nice too, the way the Captain’s voice had said it made it sound so lovely. 

“You...said my full name?” Ashley said stunned and confused. 

“Yes, because you need to keep it down.” Phasma answered removing the signature chrome helmet from her head. The eyes, they were making her do this and she couldn’t resist them. Every time she looked at them she felt their warm glow under her armor. Ashley gasped, as she laid eyes on the Captain’s face. 

She was the most beautiful thing she’d ever seen, blonde short cut hair and eyes that were sapphire blue. Her skin was pale, probably because she never stepped outside of her room without that chrome armor. Her features were sharp and defined, flawless but still amazingly soldier like. In the flametrooper’s eyes she was practically perfect. 

“I apologize....I have been very conflicted over the past few weeks. You have been the source of that conflict...I don’t usually care so much about my subordinates, yet I can’t help but care when I see those fodding eyes...” Phasma quietly confessed, her vision focused on the ground. Ashley figured the Captain was ashamed, so she stood in front of her forcing the chrome figure to look down at her rather than the ground. “I don’t understand why but I can’t help it. So when kylo ran his mouth i got angry and worried, I tend to resort to ignoring people or things when I’m like that.” 

“Oh...I see. I had started to take it personally, as though you were angry with me, for believing Kylo.” Ashley explained, still stunned by the Captain’s visage it was a thing of beauty to her. “Sorry.” 

“You have nothing to be apologetic for. I was the one ignoring you.” Phasma said, dismissive of the flametrooper’s apology. 

“I guess so....Your face why are you allowing me to see it?” The trooper questioned. 

“I don’t offer anyone aboard this ship this privilege, consider yourself lucky.” Phasma said smugly, Ashley blushed at being told this. Realistically it was a no brainer, anyone aboard could figure out that Phasma never took her helmet off for anyone, not even higher ups. 

But just hearing the Captain say it herself made Ashley feel warm and special inside. This also begged the question, what did something like this mean about the relationship between them? Was it a sign that they were something more that commander and subordinate, or was it just to say that the Captain still liked her. 

“Phasma?” Ashley said, a large blush on her face traveling from her cheeks and peppering itself on her arms and shoulders. 

“Yes Ashley?” Ashley wasn’t ready for her full name to be used again, and it hit her like a blaster bolt. But in a good way rather than a painful one.

“Does this...mean~?” Before she could finish the sentence Phasma leaned down and pressed her lips to Ashley’s. 

The girl went wide eyed, she wasn’t prepared for this at all. Her breath was stolen from her within seconds as the Captain’s cold lips pressed against her much warmer ones. Ashley moaned softly leaning into the kiss, practically purring as phasma pushed her tongue into her mouth, with little resistance to be found. The authoritative woman took her time exploring Ashley’s mouth, pleased when her little pyro fought back pressing her tongue to hers. It was wonderful, Ashley didn’t understand where this came from, the Captain was pretending she wasn’t even there a day ago. But now? 

Now here they were, making up in ways that didn’t need to happen but weren’t in any way unwanted. Slowly the Captain pulled back, nipping at Ashley’s bottom lip as she did. Breaking apart the flametrooper was left breathless and flustered to an extent she’d never felt before. Her entire upper body was dotted with blotches of red, her body was getting excited and she could fee her core burning with want. An urge that they were not only in the wrong place to try and indulge but also short on the time to do so. That is if the Captain was wanting to go that far. 

“Yes it does mean that, Ashley. Again I apologize for being so...indecent.” Phasma said with a smirk. 

“You think I need another apology after what you did just now?” Ashley said with an even brighter blush. 

“Possibly...I did that off a hunch that you would like it. However, I wont lie, I was expecting a slap to the face.” Phasma explained, training her cold blue eyes on her little pyro’s warm amber one’s. 

“I couldn’t slap you, what are you nuts?” Ashley joked, placing a chaste kiss to the tall Captain. 

“I’m attracted to a little pyromaniac, I might be.” Phasma laughed, a laugh that made Ashley’s spine tingle with a strange desire to hear it again. “Sadly I must go, I have things that have to be tended to.” 

“Then get going chrome dome.” Ashley teased. 

“Don’t think that because I love you, you can get away with calling me that.” Phasma said, with a disapproving furrow of her brow that lasted all of two seconds. “Now we’re gonna have to put on an act when we come out of here.” 

“Figured as much.” Ashley said with a sigh, as Phasma grabbed her arm tighter than she probably realized, ready to shove her out of the closet. “H-Hey! Not so hard.”

“Sorry.” Phasma apologized before placing her helmet back on and grabbing her blaster. 

The door unlocked and opened, then the Captain shoved the flametrooper out of the closet following close behind. Ashley stumbled slightly, before straightening and turning back to face her. “FN-3387, you will address me with respect from this point on, do I make myself clear?” 

“Y-Yes Captain!” Ashley said trying her best to sound like she’d just been through a very fear inducing chat with the chrome trooper. Fist to her chest in a formal salute, as some of the passing officers eye’d what was happening.

“See to it that you do. Now, return to your duties.” 

“Yes Captain!” 

With that Phasma turned and walked away, leaving the flametrooper to return to her place in the room with the rest of her squad. Once inside the Alex looked up from the game of Sabacc. 

“So...what happened?” Alex asked.

“Yeah, what was that all about?” Jake inquire also curious.

“N-Nothing, we just talked.” Ashley answered, feeling the blush that was rising to her face. One that Alex caught, telling her instantly what had happened, letting out a giggle. Ashley just winked at the rocket trooper as she laughed. 

“What’s so funny?” Jake said feeling left out. 

“Oh nothing. You wouldn’t understand.” Alex said dismissively, shifting her attention back to the card game. 

“ ‘You wouldn’t understand’ she says, I bet you I will.“ He mocked. 

“Haha, like I’d tell you anyways.” Alex replied smugly. 

“Wow! Thanks for trusting me....” Jake said, pretending to be hurt. 

~end~


	7. Hypothermia

Chapter 7: Hypothermia

Phasma stepped into the back of the shuttle as her team was finishing the rest of their gear checks. Securing armor, checking blasters, and prepping fuel tanks for burning. Ashley stood and held her helmet by her side, the incinerator attached to the side of her fuel tank, SE-44C blaster to her hip. The Captain gave her a nod which she returned, then the chrome woman made a hand signal telling them to ready for briefing. 

“We’re defending the base that we discovered after intercepting the rebels on Jakku.” Phasma informed them. 

“The rebels are attempting to take it, as to how they learned of it’s location remains unknown. We assumed the group on Jakku was the only one apparently it wasn’t.”

“Do take caution as the base is surrounded by a frozen lake. The assault will most likely cause the ice to thin and become weak. Try not to fall in.” Phasma warned, turning to her pyromaniac who currently had her hand raised lazily. “Ash?” 

“Does this mean I can’t burn them?” The flametrooper asked, expecting a very disappointing answer. 

“Only if they get extremely close, otherwise avoid using the incinerator.” Phasma answered.

“Blast!” Ashley whined, earning a chuckle from the rest of squad. 

“Lastly, failure is not an option this base harbors secrets from the galactic empire’s reign, allowing it to fall into rebel hands would be detrimental to the First Order.” The Captain finished.

They all gave her a thumbs up, Rigs grabbing a FWMB-10 heavy blaster from the rack of the shuttle. He handed it to Ashley then gave her a pat on the shoulder with a smirk. 

“This bad boy will make up for it, you’ll enjoy it trust me. Should probably just ditch fuel tank since it’s gonna be an if-then type deal. Yeah?” He said laughing as he saw the smirk on the troopers face. 

“Good idea.” The pyro undid the locks to the fuel tank and then dropped it onto the ground. She was about to remove the strap of incendiary imploders from her leg but stopped herself, what was wrong with a little bit of fun? “I think I’ll keep these.”

Rigs shared a mischievous smirk with Ashley before the shuttle jolted a little, they had touched down and needed to get into position fast. The ground team that was on sight was under heavy fire already, the rebels were trying their hardest to take this base. The flametrooper slid her helmet on just as the ramp began to lower, a couple of blaster bolts struck the side of the ramp. 

Jake being the first in the line stuck his F-11D blaster out the narrow opening and fired at two rebels, who were the source of the pre-emptive fire. One bolt caught an alien rebel, a member of the quarren race, in the shoulder, the second bolt hit a human rebel in the chest dropping him instantly. Ramp lowered fully and Jake rushed forward, pulling out the slug shotgun dangling from a sling and unloaded a round into the injured quarren. With those two finished, the assault specialist pushed up to cover providing cover fire to the rest of the team. 

Alex was second out, jumping into the air and firing her fully automatic blaster pistol as she primed a thermal detonator in her left hand. Tossing it at the feet of three rebels. “Grenade!” One of them shouted, they tried to run but the detonator had been cooked and exploded a second later. Alex took of in another direction to find more targets. 

Prowler, the highly skilled sniper darted off to a mound of snow, elevated just enough to see the top of the rebel’s heads. He drew in a deep breath and steadied the rifle to ensure his aim was perfect. Lining the scope up with a rebel charging jakes position, he pulled the trigger laying out the rebel. The body was knocked to the ground and slid across the ice comically. Jake laughed and held a thumb up at the sniper. “Good shot!” Prowler didn’t say anything back, he just swapped targets and started to end the lives of more scum. 

Phasma was the 4th out followed by Rigs and Ashley, assuming a firing position, Phasma aimed the blaster and let out a burst of red hot bolts pinning several rebels behind cover. “Rigs! Ash! That ridge line!” The chrome trooper called out, pointing her arm with an open palm to a ridge line that was perfect for an advantage. “Deploy the heavy blasters up there! Go!”

Ashley and Rigs ran full sprint across the frozen ice, they had no trouble running across it. Before the mission they attached small strips of spikes to the bottom of their boots for better traction. A bolt caught Rigs in the shoulder, he dropped to his knees it was stinging, but the armor held. Sitting up, he turned the heavy blaster and fired back forcing the rebel back behind cover, “Captain! Keep that guy pinned!” He called, the Captain supported him by firing burst after burst of bolts at the rock the rebel was behind.

“You alright?” Ashley asked, helping him forward with additional support from her blaster. 

“Yeah, armor held it just caught me off guard!” Rigs reassured, pushing up the hill to the ridge. Ashley close behind pummeling two rebels, that were attempting to push them, with heavy fire. She caught one in the face, but missed the other who began to charge her with a shotgun. Rigs despite the stinging in his shoulder, whipped around and shot three rounds into him. 

At the top of the ridge Ashley and Rigs got to work deploying the bipods attached to the weapons. “Hey! Be careful going full auto, these things love to overheat!” He cautioned. 

“Copy that!” Ashley acknowledged, digging the bipod into the snow. She leveled the weapon on it’s swivel and pressed the stock to her shoulder. Targeting a rebel trying to hit the illusive rocket trooper, the bolts from the heavy blaster slammed into the snow next to the rebel. 

He ducked and eyed the battlefield for the where the shots were coming from, spotting the flametrooper’s position he returned fire. Ashley was forced to duck behind the snow and blind fire the blaster. “Prowler! He’s got me pinned, you got eyes in him?!” Ashely called over the comm channel, seconds later the bolts the rebel was firing ceased. Popping back up she took a look back at the rebel’s position. He laid dead and hanging half way out of his cover. “Thanks!” 

Phasma was pushing the rebel line, not sprinting, but methodically with years of practice. Spraying three rebels to death with her modified blaster, turning at the sound of yelling to find two sprinting at her one with a slug shotgun and another with a blade. Transitioning into a sprint, she fired her blaster at the shotgunner’s leg crippling him. He raised the shotgun and fired, catching Phasma’s right shoulder with a surprisingly accurate shot. It ricocheted off the plating but instead of outwards it went in toward’s the captain’s shoulder. Fragments burrowed through the body glove and into her skin. 

The pain made her angry, she grabbed her staff and extended it. Bringing it up and catching the rebel under his chin with the tip of it, rocking his head back. Going into a spin she brought the upper half down and slammed it hard into the back of rebel’s neck. Breaking it with a resounding crack, completing her spin she held the staff out horizontally to block an incoming blow from the bladed rebel. She put her boot to his chest and kicked, making him stumble back a few feet. He readied the blade again and started to charge going for a stab rather than a slash.

Phasma waited till he was the right distance and then side stepped, his stab went right past her. With advantage now hers, she wrapped her left arm around his forearm and with a secure grip on his elbow. She then bent it in a way that was never intended, snapping it at the elbow, the rebel dropped the blade with a scream of pain. The chrome captain let go of the arm, caught the blade and drove it into his jugular. 

Seconds later powerful bolts ran along the ground next to her, rolling in time to avoid the splash. “X-wing!” Ashley called out. “Those scummy pilot’s must really like you Captain!” 

“Not the time Ash! Alex! Take care of it!” Phasma ordered, running for more cover as the fighter came around for another pass. 

“On it Captain!” Alex acknowledged, pulling the rocket from her back.

The rocket trooper kept her eyes on the ship. Leveling out from it’s turn it began another strafing run, peppering the ground with large red bolts. As it came closer to the ground Alex readied herself, having done this a thousand times before it wasn’t like she’d mess up. As the X-wing entered the lowest point in it’s strafe, her jet pack launched her into the air, o the same height as the X-wing. The rocket on her shoulder was fired, exploding against the fighter’s front half and damaging the flight controls. 

Sending it into an uncontrollable collision course with the ridge line that Rigs and Ashley were providing cover from. Ashley saw it out of the corner of her eye, “Rigs! Move now!” She yelled. The man had enough time to get fully out of the way. 

However Ashley wasn’t as lucky, it crashed into side of the ridge and sent her tumbling over the edge. Her back hit a rather sharp rock, it slipped in-between the gap of her back plate and her hip plating. She screamed out in pain as she landed in powdery snow rolling down the side of the ridge, sliding to a stop a few feet out on the ice. Jake watched the whole thing, grimacing as he saw the rock jab into the flametrooper’s back. His eyes shifted back to the top of the ridge where the X-wing’s carcass was teetering, the snow underneath if shifted and it started fall over the ridge, not good.

“ASH, GET UP AND RUN!” Jake hollered to her. Ashley’s helmet had been knocked off in the fall so she didn’t have the comm channel to amplify the call out. She struggled to her feet, the sound of creaking metal made her turn around just in time to see the X-wing’s body fall into the ice cracking it. The cracks rapidly started to spread in her direction, the flametrooper made an attempt to start running but her injured back sent a sharp stinging pain rocketing up her spine. Collapsing with a cry of pain as the cracks passed her, there was no chance of getting away now. 

The ice beneath her crumbled and gave way, dropping her into the icy cold lake. With out her helmet to seal out the water, she could feel everything, the frigid water burned her face and scratched at her scalp. But she couldn’t drown, Phasma wouldn’t be happy in the slightest if she did. Powering through the water, rather slowly because of the weight of her armor. The trooper managed to pop out of the surface and grab hold of the edge of the hole. Trying to hoist herself out of the hole was a challenge, her body shook from the pain in her back. But she was able to get her upper half over the edge, the sound of boots rushing toward her made her pause and look at them. 

They weren’t regulation stormtrooper boots sadly, instead they were rebel boots. Nearly about to be kicked in the face by the rebel when a second pair of boots rushed into the scene tackling the rebel to the ground. The sound of a shotgun going off clued Ashley in on it being Jake. Continuing to move her body out of the water only to yelp in pain as she tried to swing her legs up and over the edge. Her back was actually killing her, the flame trooper would freeze to death at this rate. Thankfully Jake extended a hand and yanked her out of the water. 

It wasn’t until then that the trooper realized just how terrible the situation was. Chilling wind blew across her body crystalizing the water soaked body glove and armor. She shivered as Jake helped her to her feet and assisted the helpless flame trooper to a safe position. The fight wasn’t over though there were still stragglers running about, the wet trooper pulled the blaster pistol from her waist. Surprised that it hadn’t managed to get lost in the fall, she readied it in case any rebels pushed her while Jake went to help the others finish them off. 

After a few seconds Ashley used her shaking left hand to pull the latches of her breast plate, tossing it to the side to start working on the arms. The gauntlets fell off with a clatter and leaving the flametrooper in just her leg armor. Something she couldn’t be bothered to try and get off at the moment. Her whole body shook as hypothermia started to kick in. Freezing and shaking, she heard the sound of someone running and raised the blaster in her right hand with a wobbly hold. A rebel rounded the corner and she fired six times, the first too missed but the rest crashed into the degenerate’s chest in quick succession, dropping him.

Ashley let her arm drop, her whole body was starting to get stiff and cold, she could sense her hands starting to lose feeling. An attempt was made to warm them by blowing hot air from her mouth into them. But it wasn’t working as well as well as she hoped. Miraculously she managed to get to her feet, taking it one weak and shaky step at a time, she made her way to the rest of her squad. Running into the Captain as she was ending the lives of rebels that were scrambling to escape. 

“Ash?!” Phasma said worriedly, as she laid eyes on her shivering little pyromaniac. 

“H-H-Hey C-C-Cap-Captain.” Legs giving in due to hypothermia, the flametrooper stumbled into the chrome woman’s arms. When Ashley looked up at the Captain, Phasma could see the warmth fading from the girl’s amber eyes. She needed to get warm and fast, quickly Phasma unclasped her cape from her shoulder’s and wrapped the freezing woman in it. Before picking her up and carrying her to the entry of the base. The rest of the squad had regrouped in front of the base when Phasma came into view. 

“Get a fire going now!” Phasma ordered fiercely. Her pyro’s life was on the line and there wasn’t time for lolly gagging. Alex dusted off instantly and came back with wood she’d found in the, nearby forest. They arranged it in a pile and tried to light it with what ever they had, but the wood was just too wet from snow. 

“I-Im-Impl-Imploders on m-my ar-ar-armor” Ashley said through chattering teeth the Captain nodded for Jake to go get them. Phasma unwrapped the flametrooper from her cape for a few minutes to get the leg armor off her. Jake rushed back with the incendiary imploder activating it and tossing it on the wood. Phasma having wrapped Ashley back up placed the cold body in her chrome lap next to the fire. 

~Thirty Minutes Later~

Unable to return to the finalizer until the threat of another rebel assault was deemed unlikely. They were all forced to sit next to the fire and wait. Ashley hadn’t left the Captain’s lap, not like she could though. Her body was still shivering and her back ached like crazy. Really if everything had been fine with her she still wouldn’t have moved. Ashley liked this, it was sweet and despite how rigid and unforgiving Phasma’s armor was, she was comfortable. Leaning her head back against the cold chest she sighed peacefully.

“Not in public, Ash.” Phasma reminded her, forcing Ashley to raise her head back up with a groan. 

“You have me in your lap and you’re worried about me putting my head on your chest? Really?” The flame trooper complained. 

“Would you rather sit on the ice?” Phasma asked, a smug tone in her voice. 

“Mmm, n-no this is fine. Yeah perfectly fine.” Ashley answered fearfully, not wanting to be subjected to anything regarding water or ice. 

“Alright then don’t get too cuddly.” 

“Fine.”

~end~


	8. Doubt

Chapter 8: Doubt

Ashley groaned as she slowly opened her eyes having passed out on the shuttle. Fighting back the cold had taken a lot out of the flametrooper, her face contorted in pain as she slowly sat up. The sleepy feeling that made her eyes heavy hadn’t gone away but she was the type of person that if woken, had trouble going back to sleep. Taking a second to examine her surroundings, she was surprised to find that she wasn’t in the med bay. She had a bandage wrap around her lower back. Had she already been to the med bay? If so then where was she currently? 

The bed that she currently propped herself up on with her elbows was extremely comfortable. This wasn’t her room, unless she had gotten some kind of promotion while she was out. Something she thought was not only highly unlikely but also unappealing, as she enjoyed her job too much to become some pampered officer. The trooper threw her legs over the edge of the bed, wincing as pain punched her in the back. 

Right, she’d completely forgotten about having a meet and greet with a friendly rock on the way down that cliff. So that was why she had the wrap around her back. Sadly that still provided no explanation as to where in the Finalizer she was. It was definitely an officers room, the neatness and solitude definitely told her as much. So the question was now, who? She didn’t know any officer personally aside from the Captain. But, if this even was her room, why was the flametrooper here? Seconds later the door to the room opened and in strode the Captain. So it was her room, on impulse the trooper stood up from the bed and gave a salute. 

“Why are you saluting me?” Phasma asked, pulling off her helmet with a relieved sigh. 

“Oh...I...force of habit, sorry.” Ashley apologized, blushing at her foolishness. 

“You have nothing to apologize for.” Phasma dismissed, working to get the rest of her armor off. Ashley saw the sweat that dripped from the soldier’s nose and chin, the Captains face was so perfect. 

“Captain?” The blonde warrior looked up from her current activity at the mention of her rank. “Why....why am I in your room?” 

“After seeing the injury to your back I assumed you would want a more comfortable bed to rest in.” Her lips frowned in worry. “Did I assume wrong?...If I made you uncomfortable then I~”

“Relax, I was just wondering why I was here. Thank you.” The Captain had a light blush not expecting the appreciation. Ashley could barely make it out but when she caught the tiny glimpse of it, she giggled. “So...how’d you get me in here without people noticing?” 

“Authority...” Phasma said casually, like she’d abused her leadership position before. The chrome trooper then returned to peeling off the signature armor.

“You threatened people to get me into your room?” Ashley said semi-surprised. 

“Yes, when given power use it to the fullest extent.” Phasma explained. “And this wouldn’t be the first time.” 

What did that mean? Ashley’s gave the Captain a quizzical look but the blonde never saw it, too busy with her armor. Was that a comment about other relationships the Phasma had gotten involved in. Maybe the Captain was one who lured cute girls into her bed and then got rid of them once she was done. Fear tugged at Ashley’s heart perhaps this relationship was one of those deals. The idea wasn’t that great of a stretch, less than a day and a half ago their relationship hadn’t even been a thing. She had to admit that it all happened very quickly, which only reinforced the idea that she was just another fling to the Captain.

“Im going to shower.” Phasma said, startling the flametrooper. Phasma raised an eyebrow as Ashley jumped slightly, but didn’t feel it was anything to worry about.

“Oh...okay Ill be here I guess.” Ashley mumbled nervously. 

“Ashley, you don’t have to stay if you truly are uncomfortable. Ill understand.” Phasma reassured her catching the nervous tone in the girl’s voice. 

“No I’m fine. Just...thinking about something.” She half lied. 

Phasma gave her a nod, and then stepped into her private bathroom. As the sound of running water began to emanate from the room Ashley sat back on the bed. Returning to her thoughts from before they were interrupted, sighing quietly. If it was indeed true that she was just an opportunity for the Captain to get off. Then she would be heartbroken, to use someone in such a way was so cold and evil. Granted the people that she killed for were cold and ruthless, that much was obvious and she didn’t mind burning scum alive. Perfectly fine with being the supposed, “bad guys” to the rest of the galaxy, and realistically the First Order was all she knew. Being kidnapped and brainwashed for a military super power did do that to people. 

However killing and messing with someone’s emotions were two totally different things. The latter was more personal than the former, it was easy for her to disconnect from the killing and do it blindly. But loving someone required conscious thought and commitment, Ashley did like Phasma genuinely. The tall officer was handsome, skilled and kind to her. No one had really been kind to her, save for Jake, the dead one, and Alex. Alex was actually a really good friend and the flametrooper was glad to have met her.

But at the moment those were the only people who showed her kindness, in a way that wasn’t just curtesy. That’s why she hoped Phasma was also genuine in her feelings toward her. Ashley slowly laid down, thankful for the gentle cradling the bed offered. Missing the sound of the showers turning off and the door to the restroom opening. Ashley wasn’t ready to see Phasma walk across the room in just underwear and a sports bra. Her face grew red seeing just how fit the Captain  
was, toned muscle and powerful stature like some deity of war. The flame trooper couldn’t help but gawk at the amazing sight before her. 

“Blinking is a thing that people do you know.” Phasma said with a smug grin. Ashley had been caught staring and her face was now ignited in a blaze of embarrassment. 

“I...shavit.” Ashley stuttered, pulling a pillow over her head to hide her face.

“Adorable.” Phasma teased, pulling on basic fatigues before moving to stand by the side of the bed. 

The strong woman leaned down and tugged at the pillow, Ashley protested and held it tighter. After a few minutes of a playful tug of war, Phasma managed to get it off her pyro, and without skipping a beat she kissed the girl. Ashley moaned into the kiss after the initial shock, Phasma crawled onto the bed without breaking away. Ashley wrapped her arms around a toned neck and purred as hands traveled up her sides. Her mind was starting to hazing and amber eyes were almost shut when she remembered her thoughts from earlier. Eyes opening fully she pushed the Captain back, Phasma didn’t try to resist but instead respected the girls boundaries. 

“Is something wrong?” Phasma said calmly but with a hint of worry that she had done something wrong.

“I just...before your shower you said that this wasn’t the first time you used your authority. What does that mean?” Ashley asked, looking away from icy blue eyes in shame. 

“Well I’ve used my rank to get a lot things. To win arguments, compliance, requisitions, people” Phasma listed. 

Thats last one, “people”, is what made the flametrooper feel as though her feelings had been confirmed. Shying away from the thing she desperately wanted, she asked. “People?” 

“Sex, money, favors, respect anything really.” Ashley shied away more at the mention of sex, sitting up and backing into the corner that the bed was a tucked into. Pulling her legs to her chest all while averting her amber from blue. Phasma’s concern grew, why was she acting afraid?

“Phasma, am I just...Are you...” Ashley tried to ask another question but she couldn’t get it out her throat was drying up from being nervous. 

“Oh...you think Im...” Phasma said quietly, internally shocked by the girl’s assumption. Ashley only pulled her legs into herself more and nodded her head while doing so. Phasma was at a loss for words, she stood and grabbed her body glove, perhaps just leaving would make the girl feel better. 

“Where are you going?” Ashley said with worry.

“You’re afraid that I’m going to just have my way with you for fun, it would be best if I let you be.” Phasma answered dolefully. 

“No! Please don’t, I want you but I’m...I’m just scared.” The flametrooper panicked. “Being kidnapped doesn’t leave you with a whole lot.”

Ashley’s voice turned to one of sadness and loneliness as she continued. “The First Order is all I’ve known and very rarely has someone showed me kindness like you. I’d be foolish to say I don’t want you, but I’m just scared of being used and then dumped with what little I have.” 

Phasma tossed the body glove to the other side of the room, she felt terrible now. The little pyro was already being used to kill, so of course she was afraid of being used in other ways. Things between them had most definitely been rushed a great deal, so of course this is what seemed to be going on. But that wasn’t at all the case, Phasma, being a hardened soldier but not in anyway a jarhead, knew she struggled with anything outside of holding a blaster and looking good in armor. She genuinely liked Ashley more so than anyone she had ever met, those eyes warmed her every time she saw them. It was a warmth that she wanted to fill up her cold life. But it was hard to show such fondness without having rumor, of her not being a warrior with a heart and body made of chrome, break out. 

The Captain walked back to the bed and crawled her way to the fearful flametrooper. They made eye contact and Phasma could see how the fires in those amber orbs danced with worry but also the desire to be close. It was a battle that was waging in Ashley’s mind and her eyes acted as the windows of a star destroyers observation deck. A clear view of the conflict for all who paid close enough attention, like Phasma. Using her powerful arms, she lifted the balled up arsonist and set her down in her lap. Wrapping her much colder and paler appendages around her while pressing lips to dark hair.

“Ashley?” Phasma whispered into her hair. 

“Y-Yes?”

“I’ve never behaved this way with any other person. My feelings are genuine, I harbor no intentions of taking what I want and leaving. I promise.” She reassured her pyromaniac, and was rewarded with a fiery cheek to a frozen chest and a searing breath to that the ice. 

“Please, don’t go back on that promise...” Ashley begged nervously.

“I wont. I’d rather be stripped of rank than have you fear me. You provide me with a warmth that I can’t describe”

~end~


	9. Busted

Chapter 9: Busted

~One Day Later~ 

Ashley had spent most of the day with the Captain, walking the halls with the armor clad warrior. Joining her on routine check ups of the many companies of stormtroopers that the Finalizer housed. Ashley noticed all the weird looks she would get, not because she was simply with Phasma. But rather due to how casually she walked by the chrome trooper’s side. As though it were an everyday occurrence and wasn’t at risk of being shot or sent away for reprogramming. The fact that she was receiving looks like this made her feel even more special than she already was. Being picked to serve in the Captain’s personal task force was not an opportunity that every white helmet received. 

Ashley looked over to the tall figure walking beside her. They had a few brief conversations that weren’t too personal, but just interesting enough to prevent awkward silence. As her gaze glossed over the chrome armor and cape she felt a sense of envy. Not of the Captain herself but of just how much she stood out in that cape and reflective armor. Ashley was mostly fond of the cape rather than the armor. While it was unique it also required a specific type of person to wear it. A soldier of a caliber high enough to be just as effective, while wearing what was essentially a mirror on the battlefield.  
However, if Ashley could get a cape like Phasma’s she’d be ecstatic. The fashionability of the cape was one that would work well with white armor. 

“Captain?” Ashley asked suddenly. 

“Ash.” Phasma replied, having to use the flametrooper’s nickname instead of her full name. Only to retain some level of professionalism in public with her, as the guise of Captain Phasma was still important. 

“How is it, that you get a cape like that?” She inquired. 

“Rank, obviously.” Phasma answered flatly. 

“Mm, I see.” Ashley said, looking away from the Captain.

“Why?” Phasma asked, curiosity piqued by the random nature of the question. 

“I’ll admit, I envy it. It’s very fashionable and fits your...imposing look.” Ashley blushed at admitting how much she liked the cape. 

“Jealousy, Intriguing.” Phasma smirked under her helmet and made a mental note of the flametrooper’s comment. “If you behave yourself may receive a promotion.” 

“But that would come with more responsibilities than I want to handle. I’m perfectly fine with just lighting things on fire, Captain.” Ashley said lightheartedly. 

“That wouldn’t be the case. All leadership responsibilities for anyone in my company, falls on my shoulders. I trust no one but myself to lead my men.” Phasma said proudly, Ashley looked up with a mockingly hurt look. 

“Not even me?” Phasma shook her head, causing Ashley to actually frown. The chrome trooper checked the hall way for anyone nearby, it was clear. 

“As strong as my feelings for you are, I wouldn’t trust you with leading. Don’t take that to heart, either it would be that way for anyone.” Phasma clarified, and since the hall was clear, she reached a hand out to rub the girl’s back gently.

“As long as it isn’t just me.” Ashley agreed, sighing as the gloved hand brushed over her. It was a small gesture that meant so much. “Are there any assignments or missions to go on, Captain?” 

“You are injured.” Phasma stated blankly, trying to not sound like she was concerned for the trooper’s health. 

“I’m well aware, Captain. Though I’ve dealt with worse.” Ashley pointed to her left eye, marked with a long scar. Thinking fondly of how it was bestowed upon her before she began to boast about it.

“After I beat the life out of the man that gave me this. I still had to carry out my duty while blind in one eye. Being forced to push as the only flametrooper left, while blind no less, is not as easy as one would think.” 

“How....impressive. Allow me to relinquish my role as commanding officer to some one like yourself.” Phasma said facetiously, Ashley just shook her head and rolled her eyes with a tongue-in-cheek smile. “Though if you are so desperate to injure yourself again, there is an old outpost near the imperial base that has yet to be scouted.”

Ashley smirked like a spoiled child getting what she wanted. Phasma found that smile to be utterly ridiculous on the little pyro’s face. Rolling her icy blue eyes even though the flametrooper couldn’t tell t. They changed course to one of the elevators, stepping inside Ashley touched the cape and gently leaned in to smell it. It smelt like none other than the Captain, obviously. But it was a smell that the pyromaniac had no clue she liked, until last night. Leaning into the strong woman’s arms for the first time and finding a rather masculine cologne smell on her pale skin. 

Not surprising given the rather masculine job that she occupied, trained soldier, efficient killer and leader. Come to think of it, the flametrooper wasn’t very feminine herself. Seeing and smelling the perfume and make up of those who sat on piles of credits, during her trips to the gambling world’s that hid First Order sympathizers. It was something that didn’t sit right with her, looking pretty and smelling nice like a pampered whore wasn’t the life of a hardened soldier. Hence why she enjoyed then rather masculine cologne on her Captains cape. 

“Might I ask what exactly you are doing?” Phasma asked, weirded out by the girl’s sniffing of her cape.

“Nothing, you just smell good.” Ashley complimented with a loving smile.

“Oh...tha~” Phasma was about to offer her gratitude when the door to elevator opened and General Hux stepped inside. 

“Phasma. Trooper.” He greeted, turning around in front of them and pressing the button for the bridge. 

“General.” They said in unison. 

“I trust that your injury is healing well?” Hux asked, referring to the bandages the could be somewhat seen under her off-duty fatigues. 

“Yes, general, healing as expected. Your concern is greatly appreciated.” Ashley answered, doing her utmost best to show respect to the man. 

“Good, see to it that you are more careful next time.” He said imposingly. 

“Yes, General.” This made Phasma look over at her flametrooper slightly. Ashley just shared a glance and a shrug, confused as to why Hux was even taking the time out of his day to ask how she was. Then seconds later, the elevator opened and he walked out onto the bridge. Once the door shut they shared a full on stare, Ashley didn’t need to the Captains face to know she was just as confused. 

“That was...odd.” Ashley remarked. 

“Indeed.” The chrome trooper agreed. 

“Maybe today was a good day? Probably didn’t have to hear about Kylo throwing a man-baby fit.” Ashley guessed jokingly, earning a light chuckle out of the stoic trooper. 

The elevator took them down to the lower levels of the Finalizer, the stormtrooper quarters. Phasma instructed Ashley to prepare her armor and find Jake then meet her in the hanger, all within ten minutes. With a nod the pyro stepped off the elevator and proceeded to walk down the corridors of the ship. Her back definitely hurt but she was never one to shy away from pushing herself. Entering the squad’s usual hangout she wasn’t surprised to see that, Alex and Rigs were playing another game of Sabacc. The flametrooper waved to Alex, then eyed the rest of the room for Jake, but he wasn’t anywhere to be found. 

“Alex, wheres Jake?” She asked, continuing her search by sticking her head into the restroom, ultimately finding nothing. Not having the time to search without an inkling as to where he was, she began to strap on her armor. 

“He’s uh...well...” Alex was hesitating, meaning Jake was likely up to no good. 

“He’s what, Alex? Spit it out.” Ashley probed further locking her leg armor into place. 

“Well...see idk if I should tell you...” 

“The Captain wants him for patrol.” The trooper added, hoping the Captain’s orders would force the rocket trooper to finally tell her. 

“Ummm~” Alex was still hesitating. Finally Rigs just shook his head with a sigh and turned around to look at Ashley. 

“He’s getting it on with some girl in the supply closet, section 14-2.” He answered. 

“See that wasn’t so hard, thank you Rigs.” Ashley said chastising Alex playfully. 

“Fodding! Look I’m not one to spill the beans on something like that!” Alex yelled defensively, Ashley started to laugh at how serious she was being.

“Oh relax, Im just messing with you.” Gauntlets and shoulder plates locked into place secured, followed soon by the chest plate. All that was left was the fuel tank, Ashley groaned from discomfort in her back as she hoisted the heavy tank onto her back. “Shavit, Alex next time don’t crash a damn star fighter into me.” 

“Hey! That was an accident alright!” Alex defended, throwing her arms out to the side. “Maybe YOU should just not get hit by them.” 

“Hahaha, I’ll make sure to do that thanks for the advice.” Alex laughed before grabbing her helmet and incinerator, attaching the latter to the side of her fuel tank. Waving, “I’ll see you two in a few.”, then she left off to ruin the assault specialist’s fun. 

Jogging down the hall, heavy footed thanks to the tanks strapped to her back. Slowly making her way to section 14-2, desperately hoping she wasn’t about to burst in on something truly embarrassing. Reaching the supply closet for that sector she leaned her head against the door, moaning and huffing could be barely heard from inside. Ashley let out a sigh of disbelief and put her hand up to her forehead. Then she brought her hand up to the door and slammed several times in a violent and probably very startling knock. The sound of something falling over and some cursing hinted at that being the case. Ashley couldn’t help but let out a giggle at the clumsy commotion, not to mention the look that was more than likely on the girl’s face due her knocking

“Jake! Patrol, get your ass in gear and get ready. You have 3 minutes, Captain’s orders.” Ashley said swiftly, it was three minutes that she had use herself to get to the hanger. Leaving the closet she started jogging again, this time on her way to her Captain rather than an overly boisterous stormtrooper. 

~Two Minutes later~ 

Ashley came to a steady halt in front of Phasma who was standing in front of the shuttle, already waiting. Ashley wiped the little bit of sweat that had formed on her forehead. Making ‘eye contact’ with Phasma, the stance of her captain said it all. 

“Where is Jake? I thought I instructed you to get him.” Phasma said expectantly, her voice cold and monotone. But Ashley could see through it, it wasn’t actual scolding instead just an act put up for passers by. 

Ashley put her index finger and thumb together on her left hand, and then stuck out her right index finger. Putting them together like in an inappropriate manner, right finger through the O formation of her left hand. Phasma tilted her head to the side half not believing and the other realizing who she was dealing with. 

“Is that joke?” The Captain asked incredulously. 

“Afraid not.” Ashley said with a dorkish smirk. The answer made Phasma put a hand up to her helmet, irritated but not surprised. “Told him he had three minutes, but whether he acted on that right away or not, I have no clue.” 

“Unbelievable. The gall of that man sometimes, honestly. I’d send him back to be reprogrammed if he wasn’t so skilled.” Phasma said chrome head still held up by a chrome hand. Unable to see how the face of Ashley shifted to visage of uneasy discomfort at the mentioning of reprogramming. For something so little as pursuing a relationship and getting caught with his pants down.

“C-Captain?” Ashley asked solemnly, the sound of her lover’s voice alone made Phasma’s head shoot up instantly. “You would have him reprogrammed for something that simple?”

“If it affected his performance of which it currently is, no matter how minuscule showing up on time for informal patrols may be, yes I would.” Phasma explained, unnerved by the sadness evident on her pyro’s face. 

“If I was...a little less effective would you ever...” Ashley mumbled quietly before trailing off, unable to finish her sentence as the thought alone disturbed her. 

“Never...” Phasma growled, she would never send off this fiery gemstone to be subjected to something as demoralizing and destructive as reprogramming. For reasons not just due to the skill that would be lost. “Never. Ash, do not think I would so easily do something like that. Not to you.” 

Ashley only responded with understanding but somber drenched nod. Phasma just stared at Ashley with disbelief, how could the girl ever think she would do something like that to her? Yes, she would do it to anyone else given certain circumstances, but to some that she had already admitted to making her feel an indescribable warmth, never. Phasma knew she had to get this form of thinking about her out of the pyro’s head. The sound of boots running towards them made both look in it’s direction. It was Jake, helmet off and chest plate not fully secured.

“Jake!” Phasma ordered loudly. 

“Yes Captain?!” Jake said, with what could only be described as a squeak that was just barely deep enough to be semi-masculine

“I do not care for your personal pursuits. But they are only to be carried out when I have explicitly stated that there will be no upcoming assignments.” Phasma’s instructions were spoken with a rough and irritated tone, one that put fear into the man. “Understood?!” 

“Y-Yes Captain, my apologies.” Jake stammered, quickly bringing a fist up to his chest, saluting her.

“Good. Now get yourself together on the shuttle, lets go.” Phasma turned on her heels and stepped up the ramp to the shuttle with Ashley and Jake right behind her. 

Ashley and Phasma proceeded onwards to the cockpit while Jake remained in the passenger hold. Chrome armor situated itself in the pilots chair while plain white took the co-pilot, though fuel tanks made sitting in a chair awkward. Ashley took a glance over at her chrome trooper, daydreaming about the blue eyes hidden behind the tinted visor. Wondering if she was the only one who had been able to see them, excluding Brendal Hux of course. 

“I have peripherals you know.” Phasma said surprising the flametrooper. 

“I-I know, just daydreaming.” Ashley replied, causing Phasma to look over with a curious look behind the helmet. Ashley leaned over the center console, getting closer to the Captain. “Can I?” 

“What exactly do you plan to do?” Phasma asked. 

“Just a little kiss.” 

“Hmmm...I suppose.” 

Ashley lifted the helmet and seals that had been formed broke with a soft hiss, Ashley lifted it just enough to have access to the Captain’s lips. Leaning in she pressed warmth to cold and gently kissed her captain, it only lasted for a second but that was all the time it required. Ashley drew back with a happy smile, “Ahem.” a voice suddenly made itself known. The flametrooper’s face lit up like a forest fire and she quickly yanked the chrome helmet down. Turning back to the cockpit door she saw Jake standing there with a smug grin. “Oh fodd...”

“ ‘Only when I have explicitly stated that there will be no upcoming assignments’ huh?” Jake said repeating Phasma’s instructions from earlier, gloved hands wrapped around the flight controls started to grip tighter. Phasma was pissed. 

“Jake...It’s not...oh fodd...ummm.” Ashley stammered, trying to think of something to say that would diffuse the situation. Then Phasma stood up from the chair and slowly walked to the door, irritation flowing from her in every step. Stopping to stand in front of him imposingly, chest puffed, visor burning a hole into the man’s soul. A chrome hand shot out latching onto Jake’s throat with a strangling iron grip, she lifted him off his feet and then pinned him to the wall. Ashley, awestruck at what she was seeing, rushed to the grab the arm holding him. 

“Phasma! Don’t hurt him, it’s not his fault.” 

“That is not my intention.” 

“Then let him go.” 

“No, I need to make my point very clear.” Phasma’s other hand reached delicately for the flametrooper’s panicked hold on her arm, slowly brushing a thumb over the back of the glove. Worry seemed to dissipate partially from Ashley’s amber eyes, but still fear laced the outer rim of her iris. 

“Listen to me very clearly, Jake. I will only tell you this once so do not forget what I am about to say.” 

Jake’s pinned head nodded as best it could, restricted by the hand around his neck. 

“You are to tell no one of what you have seen, not even General Hux, not even Kylo Ren. If you tell so much as even a fodding medical droid. I will kill you. I will break your back, arms, legs, ribs, and your neck. I WILL BREAK EVERYTHING! Understand?” 

“Yes Captainn!” Jake croaked. 

Phasma dropped him and as her hands lowered, Ashley’s hand slid down the chrome arm and secured itself in her own. The puffed out chest calmly deflated as the tall woman let out a steady sigh. Free hand raising to her to the door, Jake took the hint and scrambled to a standing position and walked out of the room. Massaging the area of his neck freshly assaulted by hands made of what felt like steel and pistons. The flame trooper gave him a look of sympathy and apology. 

“Phasma!” Ashley scolded once the assault specialist was out of earshot. 

“What?” Phasma said confused. 

“Was that really necessary?”

“With him? Undoubtedly.” 

With a roll of her eyes the pyro made her way back to the co-pilot’s seat, breaking the embrace of their hands. Phasma shortly followed and launched the shuttle, guiding it slowly down to the planet’s surface. 

~end~


	10. I Used To Be Like That

Chapter 10: I Used To Be Like That

A slow decent and a billow of fresh snow dusting up from metal landing pad, it was old and had icicles dangling off the edges, the ramp slowly descended. Phasma flanked by Ashley and Jake walked down it and onto the platform. A cool breeze, that just barely pierced the flame trooper’s body glove, made her body shiver lightly, and her skin tingle with goosebumps. Jake had the same reaction, but more intense and visible, as his armor was not as thick and his body glove was more permeable for breathe-ability. Phasma, on the other hand, just shrugged it off like it was nothing, of course she did, cold rarely ever had averse reactions to itself. 

Proceeding down the walk way of landing platform they could see just what kind of state this outpost was in. Old but not decrepit, ice bit at the reinforced windows and crawled along the exterior walls. Though it stood strong, despite the cold demon assaulting it, a feat of imperial engineering. Reaching the reinforced door, Phasma stopped and slowly eyed it, ice formed along the middle seem of the door. Locking them together, like identical twins, frozen in each other’s arms by an icy cage. 

“Ash, would you please?” Phasma asked in a tone that made Ashley feel warm. It was calm, even, steady, thoughtful, and above all else gentle.

“With pleasure, Captain.” Ashley unlatched the incinerator from her tank and turned the nozzle, allowing fuel into the chamber waiting to be sent forth and ignited by the pilot light at the tip of the weapon.

Aiming the flamethrower at the door, she pulled the trigger and flames began to spew out from the incinerator. Colliding against the icy steel of the door and exterior walls, accompanied by a loud hiss as cold met hot. Maintaining the onslaught of fire, the thick ice slowly began to melt, after a minute or so Phasma held up her hand for Ashley to stop. The raging torrent of flame died down and the Captain stepped forward, sadly the doors were still jammed, they would need to be pried open. Phasma held out her blaster for Jake to hold onto, he grabbed it and idly held it, the tall chrome figure dug her hands in between the seem of the door. 

Preparing herself with proper footing, she began to pull, the door creaked as she groaned, fighting the gears that held the door in place. Pulling harder she managed to force the door open, just enough for a person to slip through if they went in sideways. Ashley marveled behind her helmet at how strong Phasma was, not even Rigs, who was undoubtedly a strong, albeit gentle man, could’ve done that. Taking her blaster back from Jake, Phasma slipped through the crack and flipped to the night-vision mode of her visor. Ashley and Jake followed, but lagging slightly, as Ashley had to remove her fuel tank just to get through. 

Inside, Ashley was surprised to find that the main computer, across the room, was still operational. It worked, but was locked with an old imperial passcode, Phasma slowly made her way to the computer as the other two cleared the rest of the main room. Old boney bodies laid on the floor, four exactly, two in the corner, close, like they had been huddling together for warmth. The last two were by the main computer, one was splayed ungracefully on the ground, the other one sat in the chair in front of the main console, body draped over the center console. Phasma pushed the weakly held together body off the chair, head falling off the spine and rolling slightly on the floor. Sitting down she began to access the computer, trying to determine the passcode she should use. 

Ashley, deciding to leave the Captain alone, turned down one of the off-shoot hallways. At the end there was a door, it still had power, and opened as the flametrooper stepped within the motion sensor. The room was meant to be sleeping quarters for those stationed here, next to one of the beds, there was a crate, serving as a nightstand. There was something sitting on the top of the crate, it flickered with the light from the girl’s flamethrower. Getting closer she could see a necklace, she took off her helmet, as the green hue of night vision, ruined any hopes of seeing the beauty if there was any. Holding her incinerator up, she used the pilot light as a makeshift candle, casting a soft orange glow onto the necklace. It was simple in it’s design, three threads of cable looped through an amber gem. The light of the flame slowly danced across the gem, with each flicker the dancing would become erratic, before settling down again into a rhythm. It was beautiful.

“Beauty in simplicity.” She mumbled to herself, picking up the necklace, and placing it into one of the empty ammo pouches of her belt. 

“Ash!” A voice called from the main room. The flametrooper slowly made her way back through the hallway and into the main room, Phasma had remained in the chair, but Jake now standing beside her. He made making a waving motion, urging her to come see something, walking over and standing next to them. Jake pointed at the screen, “Theres surveillance recordings. Check it out.” 

Phasma hit a button on the console, and the video began to play. 

<\Beginning Video Playback/>

“Hey! We should be sharing those rations, they aren’t only for you!“ An angry energetic man yelled, walking up to someone at the center console. 

“Doesn’t really matter, we aren’t getting out of here. The empire is on the collapse they abandoned the research base and forgot about us. Might as well get fat and die quick, no reason to come back for two measly stormtroopers.” The man at the console said, blowing off the angered one with a dismissive hand wave. 

“I don’t buy that.” 

“Look Max, your optimism is amazing but even if they did come back, how would we let them know this outpost is still active? The comms are down the last storm took care of that much, and the door is frozen shut. There’s no way to make contact them, so we’d still die before they find us.” The man took another bite of what appeared to be an MRE. 

“Damnit Bradley, save the fodding food, we need it!” Max ordered.

“No.” Bradly took another bite defiantly. 

Suddenly Max pulled a blaster from his jacket and aimed it at the man’s head. 

“I said stop eating the damn food, Bradley!” 

“Oh so you’re going to shoot me, huh? I’d like to see you try.” Another bite of food left the MRE package and entered Bradley’s mouth. “Couldn’t even fire at a pack of wild animals. How the hell you manage to slip through basic, is beyond me.” 

Suddenly the blaster went off, Max had pulled the trigger, now Bradley’s head laid tilted to the side against the console. Max grabbed the food from the dead man’s hand, and began to eat what was left. 

>>\Fast Forward\>>   
>\Play

“Max what are you doing?!” A woman screamed in fear, Max just shoved her into the corner. She looked over to the other outpost member, a man who’d already been forced into the corner, they wrapped their arms around each other. Huddling in fear, from the man who crazily waved a blaster around. Then the feed cut out, this portion was corrupted.

>>\Fast Forward\>>   
>\Play (Camera 2)

Max was in the hall way banging his head against the walls. He had completely lost his mind, the rest of the outpost crew was dead, he’d shot them all. 

>>Fast Forward>>

Max sat in the chair at the center console, head drooping, and the blaster sitting on the console. He looked over to the dead bodies, then let out a wailing cry, before shakily picking up the blaster. He leveraged the barrel to his head, he cried and cried, tears of regret dripping onto the console. Then he tightened his grip, and pulled the trigger, lifeless body draping itself across the console. 

<\End of Video Playback/>

Ashley stood frozen, a hand over her mouth, shocked, after having watched the events of what transpired in this outpost. 

“How could...I...” Ashley stuttered, not knowing entirely what to say. 

“Survival.” Phasma said unexpectedly, her voice dark and understanding of what it’s eyes had seen. 

“Captain?” Jake said puzzled. 

“It’s survival, he was driven by the need to survive.” 

“So shooting his only friends, is him surviving?” Ashley retorted, disgusted disbelief in her voice. 

“No, but ensuring that YOU will have enough food is. The only way you can do that...is to make sure that YOU’RE the only one that CAN eat.” Phasma replied, slightly unsettled by the amount of disgust in Ashley’s voice. “...Only he didn’t have the will, to keep what he had done, from gnawing at his insides until it killed him.” 

“It’s savage, inhumane, and disgusting thats what it is.” 

“Is that what you really think?” Phasma asked, her helmeted head tilted down slightly, Ashley’s words stinging on a personal level.

“Yes, absolutely. I would never shoot the people I call my friends, anyone that does is fodding messed up in the head!” Ashley spat. 

“I see...”

A long silence enveloped the room, Phasma slowly stood and grabbed her blaster, stepping back from the console she turned walking back to the door. Ashley had unknowingly called the chrome trooper, “messed up in the head”, but Phasma didn’t expect her to understand. Ashley hadn’t grown up like how she had, on Parnassos, but that didn’t mean the words didn’t still sting. Ashley’s eyes were looking at the Captain confused, wondering why did the Captain seem so disturbed all of a sudden. 

“I used to be like that.” Phasma said, standing in front of the cracked open entrance. Her cape flowed with the breeze that washed in from outside, she didn’t look back as she spoke, and when she’d finished she walked out.

Ashley’s heart sank at the realization of what she had just done, her helmet dropped from her hand and clattered on the floor. Guilt and regret clawed at her insides, she’d said all of those hurtful things with out knowing the Captain’s past. 

“Phasma! Wait!” She yelled running to the door, angered as she got stuck on her tank trying to get through. Cursing  
as she undid the clasps, getting them free, she tossed the tank to the side like it was anything but a highly flammable tank of fuel.

Jake just sighed and began to pick up after the girl, grabbing her helmet, and groaning as he was forced to carry her fuel tank as well. Ashley rushed out the door and down the walk way, catching up to the Captain she took hold of a chrome hand. But it only stopped the Captain for a split second glance back at her, then the hand was jerked out of her own, and Phasma kept on walking to the shuttle. 

“Don’t touch me.” Phasma growled as Ashley followed close behind, following all the way up to the cockpit, where she sat down in the co-pilot seat. The ride back was silent and that night Ashley didn’t feel like she had the privilege of sleeping in the Captain’s room, unlike the night before. 

~End~


	11. An Apology for A Content Past

Chapter 11: An Apology for A Content Past 

In a quiet hallway, dead of midnight, regret and guilt scheming of all the ways to rip and tear at the heart. Ashley stood just outside the Captain’s door, barefoot with a hand hesitating over the digital num-pad, debating if putting in the code she’d been given was the right decision. Her mind swam with oceans of regret, threatening to drown her, how could she have known of the Captain’s past? The information was at the highest level of security clearance, and it wasn’t as though Phasma readily shared it with anyone. 

Her finger hovered over the first number in the four digit code, she wanted to apologize as the mere possibility of having the Captain hate her, would eat at her like nothing else. She pressed the first number, eight. She also wanted to know more of Phasma’s past, even if it was just little by little. The second number, four. The strong and tall woman was also one of the only people that cared for her, her life of regulation and being just a number, saw to that. The third number, seven. Above all else she didn’t want to lose anything, already having so little, made her cherish the Captain as one of her finest and newest possessions. A possession, that if lost, would be akin to a little girl losing her favorite doll. Nothing but pain, regret, and loneliness. She pressed the final number, two. 

The door slid open, and she stepped inside, sitting down in one of the chairs at the table, in the middle of the room. The chair faced Phasma’s bed, of which currently held the pale woman. The covers of the bed weren’t even pulled back, and Phasma was just in her fatigues, toned back to the rest of the room. Ashley guessed that the Captain must have been so unsettled by her words, that she just didn’t care about anything. Choosing to just lay in the cold room, a room cold enough to make the typically warm flametrooper, feel as though her skin was starting to become wrapped in ice. She shivered, but shrugged it off doing her best to ignore the cold, her hand brought the amber gem, still attached by the three strands of cable, up to be examined by equally amber eyes. Ashley sighed quietly as she looked at the gem, letting it go to dangle around her neck. 

“Guilt, regret, fear? Thats what you’re feeling isn’t it” The blonde woman suddenly said, catching Ashley off guard, but not enough to scare her. 

“I...Yes.” Ashley admitted. 

“They claw their way through you, leaving nothing but ground up mush inside of you. I would know.” 

“Phasma, I’m sorry.” 

“Apology not accepted.” Phasma said, which made Ashley’s heart plummet. But that changed when the Captain added, “Because it is not needed.” 

“You aren’t upset?”

“No, but your words...they still sting” 

That’s what Ashley was afraid of, causing her Captain pain, figuring she had already been through enough. So it wasn’t right to add to it.

“I killed all the time.” Phasma said. 

“Friends, family, acquaintances, even lovers. Though love to me, back then, was just sex.” 

“I didn’t know.” Ashley mumbled. 

“Which is why, I’m not upset. You said what was on your mind, with the knowledge you had.” 

“I feel like shavit for saying you’re, “messed up in the head.””

“Ashley, it’s fine. I know that I was, and that I probably still am.” 

“No, you aren’t”

Ashley stood up from her chair, and made her way over to the Captain’s bed lightly, bare feet pressing softly against cold steel. The flametrooper hesitated at first, but then slowly she crawled into the bed. Wrapping her arms around the sides of the pale figure, even digging under her captain, all to get the leverage necessary to press her front tightly against Phasma’s back. Desiring to be close, to thaw the cold body with the warmth that she had. Comfort, thats what she wanted, to offer a source of comfort for the captain. Even of it was a tiny source, it was still better than nothing. Ashley gently nuzzled her nose into side of Phasma’s neck, which made the larger woman sigh. A sigh of relief, judging by how gently and slow it was. The pyro would always be the grateful for being the one to see Phasma for something more than just a walking suit of chrome armor. To have the ability to peel back the metal layer, run her hands along the cool skin, and cherish it. 

Phasma turned in the girl’s arms, they were face to face, noses mere centimeters from each other. The gentle breath that exited from the Captain’s nose, traveled down Ashley’s chest, providing a pleasant cooling sensation. Ashley wanted to say sorry one more time, as the icy blue orbs connected with the glowing amber of her own. But she couldn’t find the will to do it, though in all honesty, this was all they needed. A gentle closeness, Ashley leaned forward and seized cold lips, forcing a sigh out of Phasma, one that she found adorable. Seconds later, the Captain encircled the flametrooper in her own arms, pulling the warm chest flush against hers. Ashley’s face exploded into a violent blush, moaning as she was pulled in, breasts touching thorough tank top fabric. 

Then they shifted, Phasma rolling over and stoping above the flametrooper, leaning down to get another taste of warmth. Teeth nipped at Ashley’s bottom lip, while a hand roamed up the left side of her body, crossing over the edge to glide over a breast. A gasp escaped from between the kiss, the touch was electric and cold, she wanted more. Ashley arched her body into the hand that idled over her chest, she could feel a smirk draw across Phasma’s lips, she knew what the pyro wanted. It brushed back over the breast, then gently, it squeezed. Ashley couldn’t help the moan that left her throat, the Captain’s touch was something she couldn’t describe, it was akin to pouring water on a raging fire. That was about as close as of a comparison as she could think of. 

Phasma began to trail kisses down from Ashley’s lips to her neck, biting down gently and sucking lightly, drawing another low lustful gasp from her. The hand that was gently groping soft mounds, glided down the stalling fabric, dipping underneath and dancing back up scarred skin. Phasma had nearly forgotten about the scars that adorned the trooper’s body, marking the day they met. She wouldn’t let them go unappreciated, tracing with her fingers, the ripples in the pyro’s skin, burn marks fully healed. They were beautiful and also poetic, the marking of a girl in a world of fire and ash, burning anything. In varying degrees, intense with the intent to maim, or delicate, reserved for only one person. 

Phasma followed the burns up to Ashley’s breast, tank top bundling against her hand as it traveled. Finding the tender mound, it began to knead passionately, making the pyro moan. Her thumb brushing over an already hardening nipple, all the while Ashley was being marked by the teeth on her neck.

“Phasma...” Ashley moaned, her voice heavy with lust and passion. Her mind was swimming with joy and pleasure. Wondering if this was how the Captain was with all the people that made their way into her bed, or if this was just for her. 

“Ash?” Phasma whispered, nipping a trail to the girl’s ear. 

“Please...I want this...I need you..” came the quiet whimper, a smug grin forming on the Captain’s lips. Pleased that she had the girl begging already. 

“I hear you, my little pyro.”

Phasma moved her free hand to the waist line of Ashley’s regulation pants, as it began to undo the belt, she pushed a knee up in between the girl’s thighs. Unable to control the burning desire for more, Ashley’s hips started to buck against the knee, grinding out tiny waves of pleasure, but it wasn’t enough. The Captain growled in the pyro’s ear, bringing her hips to a sudden stand still, she wanted to be in control. Pulling the knee back, Ashley whimpered and fussed in needy groans and huffs. The belt was finally undone, and there was enough give in the waist band, to let Phasma’s pale hand slip in. It slipped over the briefs that covered the damp and fiery mound, touching wet fabric, she could tell just how needy Ashley truly was. Pressing a finger in, Ashley sucked in a sharp breath, bucking her hips. Phasma pushed the hips back down, and ground her palm into her pyro’s clit several times, before pulling her hand out. 

“No...no no please....mfph!” Ashley begged, hands grabbing bundles bed sheets. 

Phasma ignored the cries and descended down her body, peppering slow kisses. Each kiss burned Ashleys skin, making her writhe in agony, she wanted more, so much more. Pale hands began to pull at the pants, tugging them down to her ankles, leaving her in just a tank top and briefs. The sight of the fabric soaked in wetness, all because of her doing, made Phasma feel a prideful warmth surge through her body. This girl was hers, and she was about to take what belonged to her. 

As the trail of kisses found itself at the hem of Ashley’s briefs, fingers curled into the waistband and started to pull. Allowing the kissing room to continue at an unbearable pace, as whimpers of need broke free from the pyro’s throat. Pulling them down further, Phasma getting closer and closer to the burning core, that was wet and waiting between the flametrooper’s thighs. Phasma let her tongue drag across a freshly exposed clit, forcing pleading moans from the writhing girl, who’s hips bucked up into the tongue. The Captain allowing her this freedom, no longer desiring to control, just to provide pleasure. 

“Yes...mmm...more p-please.” Ashley begged, running her fingers through blonde hair slowly, grabbing lightly but not pulling. 

“If that is what you desire.” Phasma said, with a sly smirk and lustful tone. 

The briefs were yanked off and tossed to the side, Phasma waisted no time in pressing her lips to wet folds. Gently kissing the sensitive bundle of nerves above, every so often. Tongue slipping past heated curtains, and into the warm core inside. Ashley letting out a satisfied guttural moan, as Phasma methodically begins to lap at her core, dragging the tongue up and over her clit before delving back inside of her. Pale fingers eventually slide inside of her pumping in and out slowly, in tandem with Phasma’s tongue. Ashley squealing in pleasure as the tips of those fingers press against nerves inside of her, sending shocks up her spine, and adding fuel to the fire. 

“Harder...” Ashley pleaded, feeling herself reaching the edge of a waterfall of pleasure. Phasma obliged and increased the speed in her fingers, and lengthening the strokes of her tongue. Sending the girl into even deeper pleasure, her hips bucking wildly against Phasma’s mouth. 

“I-I’m c-close...please...phasma.”

Phasma moved her fingers in and out even faster, while her tongue started lapping around Ashely’s clit. Teasing her closer and closer to the edge, until finally she fell over. Ashley wailed out in ecstasy, blinding waves of pleasure rocked her body, her hands dug into blonde hair tugging Phasma as close as she could be. The blonde woman was slowly dragging her tongue of her lover’s core, extending the orgasm to it’s fullest extent. Icy blue eyes trained on the amber ones, that looked down at her half lidded and burning with love. The fire that flowed inside the amber gems captivated Phasma, they were pure, full of meaning and honest desire. Desire for her. 

Ashley wanted nothing more than to be with this woman till the day she died, despite only being with her, for roughly four days. Slowly the flametrooper came down from the electrifying orgasm, blazing amber still locked with icy blue, maintain the gaze as the pale trooper crawled up her body. Phasma leaned down and kissed her, Ashley moaning quietly against cold lips, tasting every but of herself on the Captain’s mouth. Ashley, with some odd level of strength given what just happened, pushed her tongue past the Captain’s lips. Exploring her mouth, reveling in the taste that coated Phasma’s tongue and the rest of her mouth. The kiss prolonged until neither of them could effectively breath, pulling back, the two panted as eyes locked once more. The after glow felt perfect to the both of them. 

A vibrant red blush began to bloom on the flame trooper’s cheeks, neck, and shoulders. Phasma found it absolutely the most precious and innocent thing she’d ever seen, but she was also curious as to why it was happening now. Ashley saw how the Captain’s head tilted to the side, and how her face was eying her quizzically. Deciding she might as well provide an explanation for her flustered state, she began to speak. 

“Captain...” Ashley mumbled timidly, getting Phasma’s attention from her thoughts. 

“Hmm?” She hummed, rolling off the half naked girl, laying down next to her. Arms wrapping around the pyro’s body, pulling her in, faces now centimeters apart. 

“Captain you do know...that you’re...umm. You’re my first, meaning you just...” Ashley tried to explain, too embarrassed to say it directly. 

“Oh...I...oh” Phasma’s eyes went wide with shock, realizing that she had just taken this girl’s virginity. Guilt tugged at her, she hadn’t realized Ashley had never had sex before. Her face grew heavy with shame, “I’m sorry....” 

“For?” 

“For taking that from you...”

“Why would you be sorry about that?” Ashley asked, confused but also concerned by how down Phasma seemed. 

“It should be with someone that means a lot to you..” Phasma explained, solemnly. Ashley scoffed at the explanation, making Phasma frown, thinking the flametrooper was laughing at her. 

“Yeah, and you do.” Ashley said, taking the blue eyed woman by surprise. 

Ashley looked down to the necklace that was around her neck, it didn’t belong to her, but rather, to someone much more important. Taking the necklace off, she eyed the amber gem carefully, then she draped it over the Captain’s head, and let it rest around her neck. Phasma’s heart was twisting and turning with a feeling that she never knew existed. It was gut wrenching, but warm and comforting. So that’s what love feels like, she thought. The pale trooper felt the need to cry, but she couldn’t, it just wouldn’t come out. Her eyes watered but no gasps or sobs left her mouth, tears just dripped down her checks onto the pillow beneath her head. 

“Shhh, I’m here, but now you know how much I care.” Ashley whispered, pulling the Captain’s head into her chest, while running a soothing hand, through the back of her blonde regulation length hair.

“I...” Phasma couldn’t find the words to describe how she felt. She wanted to reciprocate, but her mind wouldn’t let her go past a certain point, it made her angry. “I could just fodding punch something right now.”

“Hmm, what for?” .

“Because, I can’t find the words to describe how I feel.” 

Ashley simply giggled at the Captain’s frustration, and kissed the top of her head. 

“Well...just through that alone, I think I can figure it out.” 

“I hope so.” Phasma whispered.

“Hey, can you do me a favor?” Ashley asked quietly, while thoughtfully combing blonde hair. 

“Hmm?” Phasma mumbled, leaning Ashley’s chest with a sigh. 

“Don’t take that necklace off. If I get lost...I want a piece of me to stay with you. Can you do that?” 

“You wont get lost, I wont let that happen. But, if it’ll make you happy, then I’ll wear it everyday.” 

“Thank you.” 

Their embrace tightened as sleep started to take hold, sharing one last look into each others eyes, they drifted off. Some time in the night, their positions had reversed. Phasma held her little pyro in strong arms, and Ashley was nuzzled comfortably into the cool neck of her captain. Fire exchanging feelings with ice, peacefully. 

~End~


	12. A Signal Forgotten...

Chapter 12: A Signal Forgotten...

Three days had passed since Ashley had given Phasma the necklace that had so much meaning attached to it. Every morning, before most were awake, the flametrooper was able to see it hang securely from the captain’s neck. Each time it made her smile, and she could rest assured, that it would always be under that chrome armor of hers. While Ashley had no keep sake of the Captain, she didn’t need it, just seeing her was enough.

Ashley leaned back in a chair, in the squad’s usual hangout, daydreaming about none other than the Captain. The door opened and in walked Alex, the flametrooper’s favorite friend, carrying a tray of food. Most troopers weren’t allowed to eat outside of the mess hall, but being part of Phasma’s special team did have it’s perks. The rocket trooper grabbed a chair and set it down next to Ashley, propping her feat up on the table, setting the tray in her lap to eat. 

“Sooo....how’s the Captain?” Alex opened with a cheeky smile. One that, Ashley, just chuckled and shook her head at. The flametrooper never doubted that Alex knew of her relationship with Phasma.

“You gonna tell anyone?” Ashley asked, a teasing smile on her face. 

“Ohhhh come on Ash, I’m not a gossip queen alright. I didn’t tell you that Jake was getting it on with some girl, did I?” 

“No.” 

“Well then, what makes you think I’m gonna tell people about this?” 

Ashley just sighed, the rocket trooper was right, she rarely gossiped. It just wasn’t her thing, even though she loved to be the talkative one. Plus if the flametrooper where to ever tell anyone of her relationship with the captain, willingly, it would’ve been Alex. No one else on the Finalizer was as good, and close a friend, as her. 

“Fineeee....I suppose Ill tell you.” 

Alex giggled with excitement, this was a story that she didn’t want to miss for even a second. 

“She’s amazing, honestly.” Ashley began, a red hue enveloping her cheeks. 

“Yeah? What’s she like out of that armor?” Alex asked, shoveling another bite from her tray into her mouth. 

“Well to be completely honest. Phasma is rather gentle and sweet, despite the menacing armor she always wears.” 

“Really?” 

“Yeah, really. She holds me, let’s me kiss her, it’s nice and refreshing to wake up to.” 

“Huh, thats interesting. I figured she’d be closed off and kinda cold.” Alex said, surprised. 

“She can be, but only about personal things. Though I’m cracking the ice, so to speak.” Ashley stated, having full intention of breaking through the Captain’s shell, to learn more of her past. She wanted the Captain to desperately divulge her secrets, most importantly her actual name. Phasma couldn’t have been her actual name, she thought, it didnt sound like a name at all. But more like a nickname instead. 

“Let me know how that goes.” Alex playfully suggested, only to receive a incredulous roll of the eyes from Ashley. 

“Right, Ill be sure to keep you in the loop.” 

“Oooo! Wait, how is she in bed?” 

“ALEX! Really?!!” Ashley exclaimed, shocked by the question.

“What? It’s an honest question.”

“Yeah, an inappropriate “honest” question. Im not telling you how good she is at sex.” 

“Oh come on, not even a little hint?” Alex prodded, giving Ashely a shit eating grin, that made dug at the flametrooper. Placing the now finished tray if food on the table, before speaking again, “Is she bad?” 

“N-No!” Ashley stammered defensively.

“Mediocre?” 

“Alex, how in the fodding hell would I know? I’ve never had sex with anyone, besides her!”

“Wait really?” 

“Yes, really. You punk.”

“Hahahaha! Oh, so wait that means....she’s your first!” Alex laughed, laughing more at being called a punk, than Ashley’s admittance to inexperience. 

“Y-Yeah....she is.” Ashley mumbled with her head tilted down. Embarrassed by having just told her friend, that she used to be a virgin. 

“Wow, how romantic.” The rocket trooper said with another giggle. “Aren’t you just a lucky stormtrooper.” 

“Shut it, Alex.” 

“Nah, it’s adorable. A flametrooper in love with the strong, mysterious, and iconic. Captain Phasma. Not to mention this is your first relationship and~”

“Alex, I swear I will kick you out of that kriffing chair, if you don’t shut up!” 

Alex just laughed at the threat, Ashly not too keen on being laughed at anymore, just did it anyways. Putting her boot up to the edge of the chair, and delivering a forceful kick, Alex sprawled to the floor on her side. Just in time for the door to open, with the Captain standing there, clad in chrome armor and a cape as per usual. 

“Ugh! Hey Captain.” Alex groaned, shooting an annoyed glare back at the flametrooper. Who was currently doing her best, to keep from bursting at the seems with laughter. 

Phasma stepping further into the room, just shook her helmeted head, despite having a hidden smirk underneath. These two were ridiculous together. Alex finally getting back up, placing the chair back on four legs, and sat back down. Her feet, returning to their propped up position on the table. Unable to resist flicking Ashley on the forehead in revenge, the flametrooper yelped quietly, then grumbled in annoyance while rubbing her forehead.

“What’s up Captain, another mission?” Alex asked, reclining in the chair. 

“Ooo, finally. I was starting to get bored.”  
Ashley said, perking up at the prospect of possible combat. 

“Yes, another mission. But, this one will more than likely be uneventful.” Phasma stated, receiving a disappointed groan from Ashley, ignoring it she continued on. “I have yet to receive a full briefing, as General Hux wishes to inform me with you in attendance.” 

“Oh...so this just you saying “be ready in ten”, then?” Alex guessed, which was confirmed by a light nod from the Captain. The two troopers, figuring they should get to it, stood up and began to put on their armor. Phasma remained in the room, waiting for them to finish. 

Alex was nearly done two minutes in, her armor was much easier to assemble, being lighter and nearly identical to standard issue stormtrooper armor. Ashley however, was still attempting to strap on her leg armor, fussing over how much of a pain in the ass it was to get together. Alex stopped and looked up at the Captain, still idly observing. Then the rocket trooper, held out her middle and index finger on both hands, splitting them to form finger scissors. Bringing both scissors together so that they met a the webs in-between her fingers. The captain tilted her head confused by the gesture. 

That was until Alex, pointed her thumb at the flametrooper sitting next to her. Phasma realized what she was getting at, and it made her deeply annoyed. 

“Ash.” Phasma called, making Ashley lift her focus from her armor. 

“Yes, Captain?” 

“Why does she know?” 

“Know of wha....oh” Ashley face grew bright red, and directed an angry glare at Alex, who has a smug grin on her face. “You fodding asshole!”

“Do not be mad with her. Instead, tell me why she knows.” Phasma insisted, her tone was commanding and held little patience.

“She already knew, Phasma, and came to me for confirmation. But I didn’t expect her to be so teasing about it.” Ashley answered, punching Alex lightly in the shoulder. 

“I see. Alex, if you tell anyone I’ll kill you.” Phasma stated. Alex, knowing full well how serious the Captain was, nodded in understanding. “Ashley, please...try and keep this down to as little people as possible okay?” 

“I-I’m sorry, Alex is my best friend and so~”

“It’s alright, it’s for that reason alone I haven’t already given her a concussion, for such an inappropriate gesture.” Phasma reassured, while also scolding the rocket trooper. 

Ashley smiled at the Captain, which filled her with a warm sensation, and made her thank for having a helmet to hide her blush. Returning to her armor, Ashley secured the chest plate, and then her gauntlets. Alex helped her set the fuel tank on her back, and also secure the locks that held it in place. With the two now ready, Phasma stood by the door, which opened by way of motion sensor. Grabbing their helmets, they pulled them over their heads and then proceeded with the Captain to the bridge for briefing. 

~Five Minutes Later~

“An old Imperial star-destroyer?” Phasma asked, posing the question to General Hux.

Ashley, Phasma, and Alex all currently stood around the meeting room’s table. Listening intently to the briefing, from what the flame trooper could gather, they were being sent into a derelict star destroy. With the hopes of finding an experimental weapon located on board, the intel pulled from the imperial base, was the source of this new discovery. Ashley had her doubts though, according to General hux, the files that they recovered were heavily encrypted. It was only just recently, that they were able to make learn of the star destroyers name, and that there was some mystery weapons on board. That was all that they knew. 

“Yes, it’s named the Vector.” Hux confirmed, scrolling through the contents of the recovered files on his data pad. 

“We picked up it’s signal minutes ago, we don’t fully understand the weapons research that was being conducted.” 

“Should we assume all categories then?” Phasma inquired, wanting to be prepared for anything. 

“That would be the best course of action. Given how little we know.” Hux agreed, placing his data pad down on the table. “You will be assigned a small squad of storm troopers to accompany the three of you, should anything go wrong.” 

“I understand.” Phasma acknowledged. 

“Any further questions?” Hux proposed, having nothing more to detail, without specific questions of course. Ashley raised her hand. “Trooper.”

“Sir, while I have no doubt in our technical specialists abilities to decrypt data. Would it be safe for me to assume, that we’re jumping into this too quickly? We don’t know what’s aboard the Vector.” Ashley said, showing her clear concern for the lack of intel provided, for an operation like this. 

“Hmm...” Hux hummed, considering the troopers instincts, as they were not at all misplaced. 

“I see your concern, Lieutenant. But we cannot afford to idle around this derelict for very long, the Finalizer will be needed else where soon enough. So, we are having to work with such little information.” 

“I see General.” Ashley stepped back from the table, having no further questions, despite the nervous feeling that was gnawing at her conscience. 

“Is that all?” 

Neither Alex, nor Phasma, had any further questions. Seeing as such, General Hux ordered them to begin their mission, and they left the room. The elevator ride down to the hanger bay was nerve racking, Ashley didn’t Like this one bit, Phasma could tell. The chrome trooper placed a reassuring hand on the flame trooper’s shoulder, which was gently touched, by Ashley’s own. They walked through the hanger and to the shuttle. Phasma stopping to brief the squad of stormtroopers, already assembled in a line at the start of the ramp. 

“Under no circumstances are you to remove your helmet, pilots are to keep their respirators on, at all times.” Phasma said, and was acknowledged by the squad of stormtroopers with a salute. Turning back to look at Alex and Ashley, instructing them to adhere to the same precautions. They nodded and then boarded the shuttle, with Phasma and the trail of white armor bodies, behind them. 

~End~


	13. ...And For Good Reason Pt 1

Chapter 13: ...And For Good Reason

The shuttle came to gentle a landing in the hanger bay of the Vector and the ramp slowly lowered. The squad of stormtroopers were the first down the ramp, securing the perimeter of the craft, keeping eyes out for any signs of life. Though as Phasma, flanked by Ashley and Alex, made her way down the ramp, it was clear that there was none. Not a single peep, making several hand gestures, the stormtroopers formed up on the Captain . Beginning a sweep of the hanger bay, as the ramp to the shuttle closed, for the safety of the pilots. 

Ashley was on edge, sticking the closest to the Captain as they carefully checked the hanger. Nothing was there, sure there were vehicles and star craft, but aside from that there was nothing. Phasma ordered a recon group to scout the halls ahead of them, as they finished the sweep of the hanger. Something caught the flametrooper’s eye, something was sticking out from behind a crate, readying her incinerator she stepped towards it. From the distance she was at, she thought she could make out a head or maybe a face. But after taking sever steps forward, whatever it was darted back behind the crate. 

“Hey! Stop!” Ashley called, garnering the Captain’s attention from across the hanger. The flametrooper began rushing to the crate, rounding the corner, and aiming her incinerator. She was shocked that there was nothing there, save for a vent that was open. She leaned down to check inside but found nothing, once again. 

“Ash, did you find anything?” Phasma said, having reached Ashley’s position. 

“I thought I did, but when I came to see what it was. There was nothing.” Ashley replied, gesturing to the empty area behind the crate. 

“I see, we don’t have time to investigate. Let’s go, we’re beginning the sweep of the rest of the ship.” Phasma stated. 

Ashley nodded and followed Phasma back to the rest of the squad, taking her place next to Alex, who gave her a friendly pat on the shoulder. Then Phasma gave the order to enter through the hanger door, Ashley hated every bit of this, it was too quiet. The ship had an uneven feeling to it, it was old and unfamiliar, maybe that was it. Chalking it up to just that, the ship being old and unfamiliar, she pushed on with rest of the group. 

Two stormtroopers led the group through the hallways, with Phasma, Ashley, and Alex behind them. The rest of the squad covered their rear, while the ship was considered derelict, it wasn’t unlikely that pirates had either salvaged it or used it to lure in prey. Prey such as themselves, though any pirate ship dumb enough to pick a fight with the First Order, would be swiftly blasted into space by the Finalizer. 

The hallways had a familiar look to them, somewhat, Ashley thought. Grey and bland, not unlike the hallways of First Order ships, except those were black and red. Not a striking contrast, but enough to be considered foreign to her. Her grip on the incinerator loosened slightly, as she walked with the rest of the group. So far nothing had happened, aside from what she had seen in the hanger, but that was probably just her seeing things. 

“Proceed down the next two corridors and you should be entering the research wing.” Hux said, guiding them through the ship’s interior via comm link. 

“Affirmative.” Phasma acknowledge, relaying the instructions to the two troopers in front of her. 

Following her command, they carried on down the corridors, group in tow. Ashley deep in her own thoughts, wondering why there were no signs of the Vector’s crew. Had there been some kind of evacuation, or, had they been boarded and taken prisoner? The latter seemed unlikely, there wasn’t much evidence of firefights in any of the previous halls, and equally none in the hanger. So that only left the former, maybe they were forced to abandon, after the engines cut out, she thought. But then she began to question why they would do something like that. If that happened the empire wouldn’t just abandon it, they would’ve either sent a repair crew with parts, or hailed another star destroyer for assistance. That didn’t completely rule out the possibility, but it didn’t make it seem any more plausible either. Alex looked over and saw how the flametrooper’s head hadn’t shifted in some time. 

“What are you thinking about, Ash?” Alex said, making Ashley’s head perk up from her thoughts.

“Oh, just this ship. Where did everybody go? I mean sure its derelict, but by now I would’ve expected to see something from the original crew.” Ashley said, explaining herself to the rocket trooper. 

“I don’t know, maybe pirates?” Alex guessed, trying to assist in solving the mystery. 

“I was thinking that too, but have you noticed any signs of a fire fight?” 

“No, not really.” 

“Exactly, that’s what shot down my theory of pirates. No sign of a struggle.” Ashley explained, before carrying on with her other theory. “So then I started thinking, that maybe they abandoned ship?” 

“Sounds possible.” Alex agreed, stepping over some old paneling, that had fallen to the floor due to old age.

“Right? But, why would they leave a star destroyer with only an engine issue, to just drift around in space?” 

“Beats me.” Alex said, no clue as to any reason why the Vector’s crew would’ve just jumped ship. 

“Have you considered, that perhaps they were experimenting on alien life, and it escaped containment. Perhaps, killing the crew?” Phasma chipped in, having overheard their conversation, as they were walking behind right her. 

“I mean, it wouldn’t be too far fetched, to experiment on alien life.” The flametrooper mumbled, considering what the Captain hypothesized. Maybe the General had uncovered more, Ashley opened her comm link to inquire. “General?” 

“Yes, Lieutenant?” Hux responded, looking through more of his data pad from the bridge of the Finalizer. 

“Have the technicals learned anything more about the Vector?” 

“They have actually. We’ve discovered that it was conducting research on bioweapons. Though, as to what kind, still remains a mystery.” 

“Thank you General, guess this means helmets should stay on at all times then.” 

“With out a doubt, also avoid contamination by any other form.” 

“Yes General.” Ashley acknowledged, then she shut off the comm link. 

“Well thats just great.” Alex groaned. 

Suddenly the group stopped, Ashley accidentally bumped into the back of Phasma. Backing away, she apologized and then stepped around her, looking to see what caused them to stop. The image before them, shocked her, it was the two scouts that had been sent ahead. Except only now, they were dead. One was without their head, chest ripped open and their internal organs spilling out, a large pool of blood around the body. The second trooper’s chest that was in a similar state and the left arm was completely gone. The flame trooper had to contain the urge to vomit, at the sight of the mutilated bodies, unless she wanted to throw up in her helmet. 

 

“What in the fodding hell....” Alex said, equally as shocked as the rest of the group. “What happened to them...?”

“I don’t know...but if I keep looking, I think I’m going to lose my breakfast...” Ashley muttered through gagging sounds. 

Phasma pushed past the two troopers at the front of the group, and knelt down in front of the dead bodies. She had never seen anything like this, well not entirely, she had seen many a trooper ravaged by wildlife. But this, this was something else entirely, they looked like they had been eaten. The cuts around their stomach cavities were uneven and ragged, like something had torn at the flesh, rather than cut. Phasma removed the helmet from the trooper that still had a head, her face was green and black, almost like it had been decaying for several days. 

Suddenly the dead stormtrooper came to life, snarling and rabid, it lunged up at the Captain with flailing arms and snapping teeth. Caught off guard, but quick to recover, the Captain restrained it by grabbing it’s throat and pinning it to the floor. Phasma leveled her blaster to the trooper’s head and fired, burning a hole straight through it’s skull. The body went limp, and Phasma backed away awestruck. She had no idea what just occurred, but only getting the sense that they were in for much worse. Ashley and Alex stepped over to the Captain, just as dumbfounded but what they just witnessed. 

“It just...it’s insides were ripped to shreds...and..and it just came to life?!” Ashley stuttered, she knew something bad had happened here. 

“Fodding shavit...what...I...Captain we should leave.” Alex suggested, panicking slightly hands to her helmet in distress. “That’s not normal, nope! Not at all!” 

“The mission is not complete, we cannot leave yet, steel yourself Alex.” Phasma ordered, doing her best to keep a calm composure, despite being unnerved herself. Phasma then stood and turned, making a hand signal for the group to come together. 

“It is evident that we cannot split up, less we end up like them.” She said, gesturing to the dead bodies.

“We are to stay together and keep our eyes and ears open. We don’t know what caused this, it might be some creature, or a result of the bioweapon. More than likely the latter. Never the less. Stay. With. The. Group.” 

The rest of the stormtroopers nodded nervously, they were all terrified, but she couldn’t really blame them. Not after seeing a dead body come back to life, and attack their Captain. With the instructions given, the group began to move out, their destination was just a few corridor’s down. After securing the agent they could leave and forget what they saw. Alex walked close to Ashley, hands shaking in pure fear, the sight of the reanimated body must have gotten to her pretty bad. The flametrooper reached a hand out to touch the girl on the forearm, Alex glanced over, and attempted to use the sight of her friend to calm herself down. 

“Alex, you’ll be alright. I’ve got your back.” Ashley said calmly, tightening her grip on the rocket trooper’s arm as reassurance. Alex just nodded her head, Ashley knew the rocket trooper would have her back, it went without saying.

~end~


	14. ...And For Good Reason Pt 2

The flame trooper turned to the Captain something was on her mind. “Captain?”

“Ash?” Phasma responded. 

“Is it possible that the bioweapon...I don’t know....turns you into that?” 

“I would not know, but I would not hesitate in saying that anything is possible.” 

“Fair enough, but it has me thinking. What if that’s what happened to the rest of the crew?” Ashley proposed. 

“Aren’t most bioweapons viral, i-in some form?” One of the stormtrooper’s watching the rear chimed in. Phasma turned to look at him, surprised that he knew such a thing. “Some of us do pay attention in class, Captain.” 

“You’re knowledge is...adequate.” Phasma complimented, the highest praise a regular stormtrooper could ever garner from her. 

“Anyways” Ashley said, getting back on track. “With that in mind, it’s possible that the agent got out and spread. Turning them into, well...that thing.” 

“Possible.” Phasma agreed, shifting into an at the ready stance, untrusting of their current situation. “Pay attention, we’re near our goal.” 

Continuing on down the hallway, with the entrance to the lab on their left. They stacked up on the door, the front troopers taking a peek inside for anything possibly hostile. Finding nothing, they began their sweep of the room, clearing every nook and cranny. Phasma approaching a research console, began to access the logs, using an old imperial passcode to gain access. Sifting through the data, she began to uncover the secrets of the bioweapon. 

(Experimentation: BlackWing Virus test - #1) 

Administration - Liquid form

Subject sent to containment following the procedure. 

Observation - After an hour, the patient appears to have become unresponsive to all verbal attempts at communication. They have also remained in the chair, at the center of the containment cell. 

After two hours the patient has yet to respond to commands from research staff, instead, they have started to aimlessly walk around the containment cell. Their skin has taken a greenish hue. 

After three hours the patient has become belligerent, banging on the reinforced glass, and screaming at the research staff. At this point the test has been deemed a success, an execution team has been sent to terminate the patient. 

(End of Log)

Phasma took the time to take in all the information, this weapon was absolutely diabolical, she thought. If brought aboard the Finalizer, it would reek havoc and infect the entire crew, if it was not contained properly. Her mind began to argue with itself, whether she should risk such a possibility, or just pretend there was nothing here to be gathered. She couldn’t risk her entire crew, not for this, that thing that had become the stormtrooper wasn’t even living. It was just a husk, mindlessly looking for it’s next victim to infect. The thought of a whole platoon of those things was disgusting to say the least. 

After a minutes pause, the Captain had made up her mind. She was going to delete the data, typing in the commands, she began the deletion process. Ten seconds later the, the terminal had been stripped of all of it’s data, and the information on the BlackWing virus was gone. After all her interests didn’t always align with the First Order’s. Phasma opened the comm link to inform General Hux. 

“General.” Phasma radioed, stepping back from the console. 

“Captain, have you found anything?” Hux asked, eager to hear of their success in locating, what would’ve been, the First Order’s newest weapon. 

“Nothing, General. The files appear to have been erased. There is nothing on the bioweapons research.” Phasma informed, glancing over to a trooper, watching the corridor they had come in through, from the door way. Hux sighed through the comms channel, no doubt disappointed with the news the Captain relayed. 

“A shame...very well Captain. Return to the finalizer for debrief.” 

“Affirmative.” 

“C-Captain. There’s something in the hallway...” said the trooper she had been looking at. 

“What is it...let me see.” Phasma walked to the door and looked to where the stormtrooper was pointing. 

There was, indeed, something in the hallway. A figure, slowly shambling towards them, it wasn’t walking like a normal human being would. It instead walked slowly, with an awkward gait to its step, as if it were limping on a broken leg.

“Ash. Come here.” Phasma ordered. The flametrooper jogged across the room to the door, stopping to stand by her Captain.

“Tell me, does that look...infected...to you?” 

Ashley squinted her eyes behind her helmet to get a better look, examining the way it walked. Nothing at all normal about it, looking closer, she felt like she could see right through it and down the hall. Almost as if the figure was hollow in the center, as it got closer, it was clear. That the figure was another one of those monsters, like the dead stormtrooper from earlier.

“Oh yeah, definitely.” Ashely commented, readying the incinerator at her hip. “Should I?” 

“No, we don’t know if there are more.” Phasma denied, placing her hand on the flametrooper’s shoulder, before turning to the rest of the group in the room. “Go! Now! Everyone back to the shuttle!”

With the order to retreat given they all started to empty out of the room, and into the hallway. The infected figure was walking towards them from the other side of the hallway, opposite of the path they had to take for back to hanger. The sound of their footsteps made it look up, and as soon as it saw them running away, it let out a blood curdling screech. Seconds later, more screeches echoed down the corridor, but they weren’t from it, they were distant. The Captain stopped, and fired at the figure in the hall, silencing it with a well placed shot. Suddenly, more started to rush around the corner further behind it. The infected turned the corner as fast as they could, some slipped and fell, those that didn’t just trampled over them. Deathly screams filled the hall as the chase was now on. 

“Run! Faster!” Phasma ordered to the rest of the group, and they all bursted into full sprints towards the hanger bay. 

Ashley was terrified by the screams of the infected behind them, but it only encouraged her to run faster, despite the weight slowing her down. Managing to just barely keep up with the Captain, at the head of the group. She pulled one of the incendiary imploders from the belt attached to her leg. Hoping, in a split second plan, that it would slow the infected down, she primed it and then motioned for everyone to move before throwing it back. It landed on the ground and tumbled a couple of feet, before exploding to create wall of fire behind them. But the dead just bursted right through, like it is was nothing. 

Disappointing, yes, but they only had a few more hallways to go. They could make it in time. One of the stormtroopers unable to keep up with the rest of the group, was tripped by a missing piece of paneling in the floor. Her foot was stuck, and she began to struggle trying to get it free. But she couldn’t, looking up the troop begged for someone to help her, Alex heard her calls and slid on her heels as she turned back. Reaching the trooper she took hold of her arms and tried to pull her free, but it was no use. The trooper’s foot was tangled in the tubing and wiring beneath the floor, loud and undead screeching forced her to look up. The horde of infected were closing in, leaving her with little time, she looked back down at the begging trooper. 

“I-I..I’m so sorry...” Alex whispered, realizing she had to leave the trooper. 

“No! No p-please! Don’t leave me! Please don’t!” The trooper cried, furiously tugging at her foot. 

“I-I can’t I’m so sorry...”

“No! Don't leave me here, I don't want to die like this!”

Alex had to turn and run, leaving the trooper behind, and dooming her to a terrible death. The sounds of her screams echoed after the rocket trooper, as the horde slowly enveloped her and began ripping off her armor. Bitting down on warm flesh with cold dead teeth, ripping skin from bone, and leaking blood from her body while she was still alive. The screams were gut wrenching and bone chilling, even after running a good distance away, Alex could still hear them. Why hadn’t she just shot her, and put her out of her misery? Why did she just leave her there? How could she be so cruel, and leave the trooper to a fate as gruesome as that ? Questions that instantly started rushing through Alex’s head as she ran. 

~Minutes Later~

Phasma dashed through the door way of the hanger, shouting through her comm link for the pilots to open the shuttle ramp, and slowly it started to lower. Ashley stopped at the door to the hanger, pulling the incinerator from her tank, aiming it down the hall, and torching the infected that attempted to attack the retreating stormtroopers. Some she was able to save, but other’s weren’t so lucky. The infected tackling them and ripping at their throats before Ashley could kill them. If that happened, then she lit both the infected and dying trooper, up in a fiery inferno. Hopefully saving them from becoming, monsters themselves, though the screams that came from them were...less than pleasant. 

“Ash!” A familiar voice called out to her from down the hall. It was Alex, struggling to keep several infected off of herself, blaster firing and landing head shots. But not enough to stop the horde from advancing. 

Ashley, without thinking rushed into the hall to save her friend, remembering her promise to have Alex’s back, she had no intention of breaking it. Stepping beside her she fired down the hall, spraying at the infected with howling waves of fire. Melting decayed skin from rotten bones, using the wall of flames as a barrier Ashley pushed forward slightly to give her friend time to run. 

“Alex! Fodding run, I’ll cover you! My flames are more effective!” Ashley ordered, Alex hesitated but placing trust in her friend she turned around to run to the shuttle.

One of the stormtroopers was standing at the door controls waiting for them to hurry back so he could shut the door. His head looked up at them, and then down at the controls. He kept repeating it, up then down, up then down, up then down. He was considering just shutting the door, leaving them to die, and Alex could tell. 

“Don’t you dare shut that fodding door trooper!” Alex yelled, sprinting towards the door. But he had already made up his mind and pressed the button, the door started closing, Alex wasn’t quick enough to make it to the door in time. 

“OPEN THIS FODDING DOOR YOU PIECE OF SHAVIT!” She yelled, banging on the thick metal. The trooper just ignored her and started to run towards the shuttle. 

“Alex! What the hell is going on?!!” Ashley yelled, struggling to contain the horde of infected with her fire. 

“They fodding left us! One of the troopers shut the fodding door on us!” Alex shouted, turning back to help alex contain the infected, firing her blaster into the blazing fire. 

They needed a way out, and they needed it now. Alex looked around trying to find some means of escape but there was none. So she turned to look through the fire, in between the wild flames of the raging inferno, she could barely make out the outline of another hall way.

“Ashley, push them back a bit! Theres a hall way we can run into just a couple feet back!” 

“I’ll try!” Ashley said, turning the nozzle on the flame through up to it’s highest setting, letting more fuel into the chamber to be thrown out and ignited. 

Slowly they advanced, stepping over charred and melted bodies, pushing the infected back foot by foot. Eventually they had pushed just enough, that they could slip through, and into the other hallway. Ashley removed the last two incendiary imploders from her waist and tossed them behind them, doubling them up seemed to provide enough fire to hold back the horde. But only just enough for the two to get to the corner of the corridor. They were in for either the run, or fight, of their lives.

~Phasma’s Perspective~ 

Phasma was standing in the cockpit with the pilots, one of the stormtroopers unknown to her, as the one that had just shut the door on the two friends. Came running into the cockpit, shouting that everyone was on board. Phasma, blindly trusting him, gave the order for the pilots to lift off. Slowly the shuttle lifted off and flew out of the hanger. Phasma sighed in relief, at the sight of the Finalizer coming into view. Leaving the pilots to their job, she walked into the passenger bay to check on her men. Doing a head count, she counted 4 out of the ten, excluding her. Something was wrong, suddenly her heart sank and the blaster slipped from her hands, clattering onto the shuttle floor. 

Realizing....that she had left them behind. 

She had left Ashley behind, and she was now lost...lost in that hellish ship...

~end~


	15. Left Behind

Chapter 15: Left Behind

~Phasma’s Perspective~

Phasma stepped down the ramp slowly, her blaster wasn’t even with her, it sat abandoned on the shuttle. Her steps were heavy, weighted down with sadness and regret. Reaching the bottom of the ramp, she turned around, praying that she had just not seen them in the shuttle. That they had some how made it, and that she was just blind. But slowly as the rest of the storm trooper’s filed out, her heart began to sink further and further. Finally as the last surviving trooper exited, Phasma lost it. Turning around and slamming her fist repeatedly into a nearby crate. Fully charged punches crashed into solid metal, her heart filled with nothing but anger. Anger directed at herself, the display scared nearly every single stormtrooper able to see it. To see Captain Phasma angry, was never a good thing, it often meant their training would be extra harsh. 

How could she have been so careless not to check? Why didn’t she make sure they were onboard? She would’ve sacrificed every single stormtrooper on that shuttle, just to get them in. Every. Single. One. Alex and Ashley had triple the skill of any storm trooper they had taken with them. Phasma would’ve gladly fed them to the horde so long as Ashley and her friend could make it back to the shuttle.

Something was digging into the Captain’s chest, touching her breast she found nothing. It was something underneath her body glove, sadly, she knew what it was. It was gem on the necklace that the beautiful pyro had given her just a few nights prior. 

‘If I get lost...I want a piece of me to stay with you’ 

Those words they began to haunt her mind, forcing the Captain to her knees, as tears dripped behind the helmet. Remembering what she had said in response to those words, tore at her the most. ‘You wont get lost. I won’t let that happen.’ Those words were lies now, bold faced lies. Because now she was lost on that accursed ship, destined to a fate worse than death. 

“Captain...are you alright?” A voice said from behind her. She didn’t bother turning to look, she knew who it was just by the sound if it. It was Rigs. “Where are Ash and Alex? Didn’t they go with you?” 

Phasma nodded her head at the last question, but didn’t bother to answer the first. She was too ridden with silent grief to answer it, her heart was beginning to grow cold again, and she hated it. Just when she had found the warmth that the Captain knew she needed, Phasma failed to protect it. Choosing to ignorantly listen to the words of some stormtrooper, because she wanted to also save her own skin. 

“Captain did you...?” 

“You left them behind....didn’t you?” 

She didn’t answer. 

“Are you serious?! You have to go back for them! You can’t just leave them on that ship!” 

Phasma just wanted to go to her quarters, lock the door, and beat at the metal wall until her knuckles bled. She hated what she had done, hated herself with every ounce of her body. Everybody would’ve been shocked if she stood up and told everyone what she wanted to do. To put a blaster to her head and pull the trigger. But Rigs was right, she had to go back, she was giving up too quickly. The pair of ridiculous friends were stronger, smarter, and more skilled than any of the other stormtroopers. There was still a chance that they were alive. Her heart slowly began to fight back the cold enveloping it. Even if the duo were dead when she reached them, she still had to try, on the off chance that she could save them. 

“Rigs...” Phasma muttered. 

“Captain?” He replied. 

“Get everyone and meet me back here when you’re prepared. Come extra prepared, that’s an order.” 

“Yes, Captain. Rescue mission it is then.” 

The sound of boots approaching them, multiple pairs, made her stand up and regain control of her emotions. Hux would never be allowed to see her in such a state. Phasma would rather become food those wretched things on the Vector. Than allow Hux see weakness to exploit easily. 

“Captain.” General Hux. 

“Hux.” Phasma said, venom present in her voice. Having to fight back the urge to rip this man limb from limb, for sending them to that star destroyer. Fists clenched she turned and faced the smaller man. 

“It is a shame that you lost such good men. Though I’m sure you will find more, the first order is a fountain of talent after all.” 

Find more? 

Phasma felt herself snapping, hands clenching tighter, hard enough that her entire arms started to shake. Find more? Was this man absolutely insane? How could she ever find someone like Ashley? How could she ever replace that warmth? How could she ever find some one with the same smile, the same care, and the same fire, as Ashley? Then, she finally lost it. Lashing out, she grabbed Hux by the collar of his uniform and pinned him to the side of the crate. 

“Find more?!” She yelled, helmet inches away from the General’s face. Hissing each word with venom fierce enough to kill even the strongest of Rancor. “Do you have any idea how HARD it would be to replace those two?” 

His guards started to raise their weapons at the captain, but Hux ordered them to stand down by wave of hand. He was unfazed by this outburst, Phasma had them before, though never anything like this. Either way, Hux wasn’t afraid of her, if she tried anything his men would take care of her. 

“I assume very hard?” He said raising one of his eyebrows. Phasma tightened her grip on his collar. 

“Try next to fodding impossible!” Phasma snarled. “I’m going back for them.” 

“I beg your pardon? You will do no such thing.” 

“Piss! Off! I put you in this position, I made you what you are. Do not deny me favors. You WILL give me my shuttle and you WILL let me return to that blasted ship!” 

“And if I don’t?” 

“Then I’ll do it myself.” 

Hux’s brows furrowed at this threat, the captain rarely acted this way over losing men. He sensed that there was something more than just the skill of the two troopers, that made Phasma want to go back. Thinking of what that could be, he remembered a conversation he had with Kylo Ren regarding the Captain. What was it they had talked about? Thinking harder it slowly came to him, he remembers kylo telling him about the captain’s new found fondness of the flametrooper. A rather deep fondness. A smug grin grew spread across his face, Phasma became puzzled and also irritated. Why the hell was he smiling? 

“Are you sure this is solely about their skill? Or is it for some other reason....” He said, the grin growing even wider. Phasma’s blood started boiling, he knew! 

How did he know? Ash would never tell him, maybe it was Jake? No, Jake was reckless and arrogant, but he wouldn’t disobey the Captain by going to the General with her secret. That is, unless he was a masochist and wanted to be bludgeoned to death with a staff. There were only two other people that knew, Alex and Kylo. It couldn’t be Alex, the rocket trooper was stuck on that ship and had only found out recently. Not enough time for her to tattle to Hux, which in-and-of itself was something she wouldn’t do. Alex was one of the first to join Phasma’s team, and her loyalty to the Captain radiated off of her since day one. 

That left only one other option. Kylo Ren. He was the only one that could’ve told the general, and was also the one that would be the most likely to do it. Phasma was so close to losing her mind in an angry tirade, she wanted to beat the life out of that insufferable brat. He just couldn’t help himself, could he? 

“Don’t even with me right now, Hux.” Phasma growled, getting closer to the general’s face. 

“So it is more than their skill.” 

“Don’t!” 

“Fine, I suppose I will leave you with your shuttle. But I will do exactly that, leave you. Your shuttle can make hyperspace jumps, so I will leave you with your team and take the Finalizer to Star Killer base.” He finally agreed. Phasma started to calm, but only slightly, she was still seconds away from throwing a very Kylo-esq tantrum. If she could wipe the General’s memory, she wouldn’t even hesitate to. 

“I’ll see you there.” Phasma hissed. 

“If you make it. Captain.” 

“Oh, I will.”

~Ashley’s Perspective~ 

They had been running for ten minutes straight, and the horde was steadily catching up. Having managed to prolong their lives by ducking randomly through the halls. Forcing the screeching undead to trip over each other going around corners. Ashley was panting and also lightheaded, the weight of her tank was really getting to her, she couldn’t keep this up for much longer. Pulling out her blaster from it’s holster she aimed it behind her while running, firing blindly at the infected. Looking ahead they needed to find a room to be safe in, unless they wanted to turn into one of those things. She tried  
her comm link, hoping that some one was still there to guide them. 

“Hello?! General? Control?! Is anyone there?!” Ashley pleaded, but she got no response. They had truly abandoned them. There was no doubt in her mind, that the Finalizer was preparing to jump to hyperspace, not willing to risk a rescue mission. “Fodd!” 

Suddenly she could see a room that still had light coming from inside, it still had power. Ashley tapped Alex on the shoulder roughly to get her attention, before pointing to the door that the light was coming from. 

“We can hide in there, we just need to lock the door!” Ashley shouted. 

“Got it! Can you hold them back while I get the door working?!” Alex asked, firing back at the horde. 

“I...” Ashley paused nervously, she only had a half a tank left and no grenades. They’d be cutting it close but it was possible. “...I think so, yeah!” 

“Okay, get ready!”

They closed in on the door way, Ashley set the incinerator up to the maximum setting. Closer and closer, seconds turned into what felt like an eternity as they ran. Finally they reached the door, Ashley turned on her heels, and unleashed a roaring torrent of fire at the wall of decayed flesh barreling towards them. Alex dashed inside and broke open the door control panel quickly, she started fiddling with the wiring to force a hard lock down on the door. 

“Just keep them there!” Alex urged, yelping as she stuck a finger in the wrong place shocking herself. Pulling the shocked hand out and shaking off the pain. “Fodding piece of junk!”

“Come on! Come on!” 

“Work! You stupid door! 

Ashley was spraying indiscriminately down the hall, burning anything that came too close. She made sure to douse the floor in flames, forming a hellish fire walk for the infected to stumble and burn to death in. Her fuel was running out slowly, she couldn’t keep this up for much longer, the gauge on her HUD was flashing red. Turning to look at Alex, and shouting. “Hurry it up! I can’t hold them much longer, Alex!”

“I’m trying alright! Have you ever tried wiring a door?!” Alex yelled back in frustration, messing with more of the wiring, repositioning and pulling ones that needed to. 

“No! But, fodding figure it out!” 

“Stop yelling at me, you aren’t helping!” 

Alex finished repositioning a few more wires and stood back waiting for something to happen. It should’ve worked but for some reason nothing happened, she began to panic. With no other option available, the rocket trooper began to slam her fist against the metal plating of the door. Hoping that, by some miracle, the door would give her the option to lock it down. After several hard pounds, she was met with a pinging sound, her heart jumped in relief. The option was finally on the display. 

“Ash I got it! Get in here!” Alex called, Ashley heard her but she had to make sure that none got through. She emptied the last of her tank into the hallway, creating a cone of fire.

There was a click, her incinerator had run out of fuel, not wasting any time she dashed into the room. Sadly, despite her efforts, one of the infected crashed through the flames, and with a shrilling shriek it leaped onto the flametrooper. Tackling her to the ground, flames licking at it’s dead skin and brown bones. Ashley used the incinerator to block it’s body, but it started to struggle to get her. Swinging burning hands at the girl’s head, she managed to dodge them by tilting her head to the side but it was strong. Nearly over powering her, she needed help. 

“Alex, shut the door and get this damn thing off me!” 

Alex pressed the lock and then rushed over to help her friend. Putting a boot to it’s side she kicked it off of Ashley, scrambling to boney feet it changed targets. Charging at Alex, as she tried to pull out her blaster and fire. The dead creature pushed her back against the wall, with enough force to knock her helmet off. Seeing her friend now struggling, Ashley pulled the blaster from her holster and fired at the thing’s head. The bolt burned a hole clean through the infected’s skull, leaving the body to drop to the floor, now fully dead. 

The flametrooper let her head fall back, body aching with exhaustion, she tried to catch her breath through heavy panting. Eventually drawing enough air into her lungs to give her muscles the oxygen they needed to work. Rolling onto her side, she undid the latches to the fuel tank and let it slide off of her back. The removal of said weight was a relief, never before had she so desperately wanted to take a break from burning things, as she did now. Standing up she looked around the room, examining where they were now taking refuge.

There were tables with lamps above them, getting a closer look, Ashley realized they were medical beds not tables. Looking around the rest of the room, she could see counter tops with trays and surgical equipment. Bone saws, laser cauterizers, and disinfectants the whole nine yards really. It was then that she realized they were in an infirmary. Ashley turned around to Alex in a state of panic, on the floor crying, helmet off hands in her hair in distress. She wasn’t supposed to remove her helmet under any circumstances. Ashley rushed to the rocket trooper’s aid. 

“Alex! What happened, why is your helmet off?!” Ashley said, demanding and answer from the distraught ginger. 

“I-It...It k-kn-knocked my he-helmet off, Ash!” Alex stammered with tears streaming from her eyes, the fear of turning into one of those things torturing her brain. “Ash, I don’t...I don’t w-want to become...one of those things! Help me please!” 

Ashley having nothing she could do to save the girl’s life, slowly wrapped her arms around her and pulled her into a calming hug. Gently whispering into her friends ear, struggling to contain her own urge to cry. Her friend was now contaminated in a way that couldn’t be un done. 

“Shhh, Alex, it’ll be okay!” She whispered through shaky breaths. She wanted to take off her helmet and look the girl in the eyes and say that. But, that would mean becoming possibly infected herself. If the circumstances had been different. If both of them had been doomed to to never leave the ship, she would’ve. But she still had a chance, though deep down, she hated how selfish that was. 

“Okay?! How is it going to be okay Ash?!” Alex retorted, hitting the flametrooper lightly on the chest, Ashley only hugged her tighter. As tight as their armor would allow. “Im going to die...and become one of those disgusting things!” 

“Alex. Look at me.” Slowly the ginger looked up at the flametrooper, but unfortunately she didn’t get to see the amber hiding behind the helmet. Ashley gently brushed the rocket trooper’s cheek, brushing away tears, as her own started to flood her eyes. “I’ve got you. I’m here...if you do turn into one of them...I’ll be here...I’ll take care of you.”

“I’ll be the last person you’ll ever see, your friend, your best friend. I’ve always got your back...” Ashley couldn’t take anymore and she started to break down, pulling Alex in tighter as quiet sobs began to leave her mouth. 

She didn’t want to lose he friend, but there was nothing she could do. If the virus was airborne, then Alex would’ve already taken in enough to begin the infection process. All they could do now was wait and hope that wasn’t the case. Alex laid her head against the breastplate of her friend, letting Ashley’s gloved fingers comb through her short hair. Her friend truly was doing her best to offer all the comfort possible. It was working, keeping in the loudest of sobs, sadly not the smaller, much more illusive ones. The ones that truly added to the pain of realizing that death was at hand. 

“A-Ash?” Alex said quietly.

“Y-Ye-yeah Alex?” Ashley replied, trying to pull herself together. 

Alex broke away from her friend’s deathly hug, reaching across the floor to grab her blaster which had been dropped in the midst of her panic. Holding it in both hands, she presented it to Ashley. It was a gift and she wanted no one, but her best friend, to have. 

“Here...if you manage to make it out of here and I’m not with you. I want you to take this with you. I’ve had this blaster, since the day I received my assignment as a rocket trooper.” Alex paused, trying her best to keep a straight face, sadly, it was near impossible and so she started to cry again. “I-It’s been through a lot...and so I want you to have it.” 

“Alex I...I can’t. It belongs to you...” Ashley argued, pushing her best friend’s hands away. 

“Not anymore. Take it, please? So that way I can always have your back.” Alex insisted through tears that fell down her cheeks and onto the floor. 

The words stung, they stabbed and cut like shards of glass into the flametrooper’s heart. Slowly the pistol was pushed back and Ashley had lost the will to refuse again. Taking blaster into her hands, she closed them tightly around it. Bursting into even more tears and sobbing. Alex gently, hugged Ashley, pressing a loving kiss to the flametrooper’s helmet. 

Eventually the both of them got a hold of themselves. Alex sat in Ashley’s lap as they waited for the end. They started to exchange stories with each other to pass the time. No secrets were held back, Ashley told her everything about her relationship with the Captain. What she looked like behind the chrome. Alex shared her stories of her attempts as love, they all ended the same way, never working out. They were the best of friends, truly, and as best friends should. They were there for each other. 

~Fifteen Minutes Later~ 

Ashley had gotten up and taken a laser scalpel from one of the trays on the counter. Using it to carve something into the protective plastic of the blaster. Something that would ensure she always knew what the blaster represented. Finishing her work she showed it to Alex. 

It said on one side, ‘A & A’, both their initials.

Alex smiled, her face had grown pale in the short amount of time they had spent in the infirmary. She really was turning, seeing the paleness in her friend’s face, tore at Ashley’s heart. Fortunately, all of her tears had been drained from earlier so now she had nothing left to weep with. 

“I love it.” Alex said weakly, the lack of strength in her voice only further confirmed, the flametrooper’s assumption of infection. “Can you write, ‘I’ll always have your back’, on the other side?”

Ashley couldn’t find words, so she instead nodded and flipped the blaster over. Adding what her friend wanted with great care. 

“You’re a great friend, Ash. Thank you.” 

“You are too, Alex. Y-You are too.” 

~Thirty Minutes Later~

“Alex?” Ashley called, gently brushing the rocket trooper’s ginger hair. 

There was no response. 

Ashley sighed, biting back the rage that started to flow through her. But it broke through, and in a furious rage fueled by sadness, she pounded the bottom of her fist into the wall behind her.

Her friend wasn’t there anymore. She still breathed, but her mind, her mind was wiped clean by the virus. 

Alex was just a shell. 

Her soul had passed on.

~Three Hours Later~ 

Pain shot through the flametroopers arm, and her eyes shot open, alert and searching for the cause. She had recklessly fallen asleep, her body was exhausted and she couldn’t keep her eyes open. So eventually, sleep took over and she drifted off, with an infected friend in her arms. Ashley was horrified to find, that it was was Alex, she had completely turned was now gnawing at the flametrooper’s wrist. Getting through the gap in her armor and biting into her skin. Ashley raised her other hand, it held the blaster, she hesitated remembering who this monster had once been. But she pushed through her emotions, and bashed her old friend across the back of her head. Alex was knocked off of her, Ashley put some distance in between them by kicking her friend back. With this new distance Ashley could see, just how green her friend’s skin had become. 

“I-I’m so sorry Alex...I love you...” Ashley croaked, raising the blaster she hesitated. She couldn’t do it with her eyes open, shutting them she heard the feral growling from her dead friend. Then she pulled the trigger several times to ensure she wouldn’t miss. There was the sound of an armored body hitting the floor, her friend was dead. 

Opening her eyes Ashley broke into a panic and scrambled to her feet, her arm was infected. 

She had to get rid of it. Stop the infection. 

The flametrooper dashed to the counter, and began flinging the cabinets open. Digging through the supplies, she looked for disinfectant and a rag. After several frustrating seconds of digging she found a jar of heavy sterilization fluid. Perfect for her needs, grabbing a two rags she opened the jar and dunked both rags inside. Pulling one out, she grabbed one of the bone saws sitting in a nearby tray and began sterilizing every inch of it. Ripping the armor from her forearm she started to cut at the body glove around her arm with scissors. 

Tearing it off she used the elastic material to tie a tourniquet just a few inches above her elbow. Her arm was going to bleed like crazy if she didn’t apply something to slow blood flow. Placing her arm on the the table and grabbing the bone saw she placed it on her arm. She was about to start cutting, when she suddenly realized something, there would be nothing to take the edge off. She would feel every single stroke of the saw. Not mention, she couldn’t put something into her mouth to muffle her screaming. 

“Damnit Alex!” Ashley cursed at her dead friend. But she instantly regretted it, this wasn’t Alex’s fault she couldn’t get mad at her. It wasn’t fair. 

She was just going to have to toughen through it. Placing the saw back on her arm she shifted uneasily with nervousness. She prayed that this would save her from infection. If it didn’t then who fodding cared? She would be dead anyways. 

Taking in a deep breath she started pulling the blade over skin, cutting it. Ashley blew out a huff of pained air, it hurt like nothing she had ever felt before. Blood started to drip down her arm, off her finger tips, and onto the grey-ish floor. Sucking in more, she pulled again taking long strokes to cut through as much as possible. This time just barely able to keep in a loud scream of pain. More and more blood leaked from the wound as her mind was racked with debilitating levels of pain. 

Another pull, this time, a scream was ripped from her as the serrated blade struck bone. She couldnt give up now though, starting on bone she pulled again and again. Until she managed to cut clean through the radial bone, then she continued on through more of her delicate and bloodied flesh. Wailing screams filled the room as she failed to contain any of them, her vision was growing hazy and white. It was too much pain, but she could make it, there was only one more layer of bone left to cut through. 

Again she pulled, cutting through more flesh. Ripping through muscle, tendons, and arteries alike. Each artery that was cut, meant the more she bled. With each time that she cut one blood would spray from them and splatter onto the white of her armor. Like some gruesome and cynical paint job. The counter top was already covered in a pool of her blood. So who cared if more was added. Tugging a couple of times she got through the second layer of flesh, and was now onto the ulna bone. She fought the pain that flooded up her spine and into her brain. Focusing through the cloudy haze enveloping her vision, she started the process of cutting through bone again. Only stopping once the blade made contact with the last bit of flesh. Even then, she just powered on through until the arm had been completely severed. 

Without wasting any time Ashley lifted the bloody arm off the table, and reached for the rag inside the sterilized fluid. Letting out a violent and loud scream as she applied the rag to her arm. The fluids caused an excruciating burning sensation freshly exposed inner arm. So intense that she dropped to her knees heaving and gasping as she forced the rag to remain on her stump of an arm. 

Slowly the burning faded away as her cut arm grew used to the sterilizing fluid. Ashley stood and grabbed another rag, then dipped it into the jar, before using it as as a secondary layer to secure the pre-existing one to her wound. With her bleeding contained to the best of her ability, she dropped to the floor. Resting her back against the counter, unaware that the blood left on top dripped off the edge and onto her armor adding to the bloody paint job. 

Suddenly there was a bang at the door. Something was trying to get in. Ashley, with what little strength she had left, grabbed Ale~her blaster and pointed it at the door. A couple of seconds passed the door opened and she fired three shots. 

They all met their mark. 

~End~


	16. Rescue Mission

Chapter 16: Rescue Mission.

Phasma stumbled back into the hallway, her back hitting the wall with a thud. Three burning holes marked her breast plate, charred and glowing orange, a sign of fresh hits. Her eyes squinted behind the helmet as she felt the welps begin to form on her skin. The blaster bolts hadn’t penetrated, ‘thank goodness’ she thought. To come all this way and end up being shot to death by Ashley, was not at all her plan. 

“Woah! Woah! Hold your fire, it’s us Ash!” Rigs yelled from the around the corner, eyeing the Captain as she regained herself enough to push herself off the wall. Giving a nod to Rigs as a sign that she was okay. 

“R-Rigs?....C-Cap-Captain?” Ashley said weakly, she was barely conscious. Fighting to keep herself from passing out due to blood loss, it was definitely a challenge. Her vision was blurry and clouded in a white haze, the pain that coursed through her arm wasn’t helping either. The one that she had extended with blaster in hand, slowly lost the energy it needed to stay up. Dropping the blaster, and going limp in the flametrooper’s lap. Ashley’s head bobbed as she fought back the urge to slip into a peaceful sleep. 

Rigs and Phasma stepped into the room, followed close behind by Jake, who kept a trained eye on both ends of the hall way. The sight that laid before the Captain was gruesome and gag inducing. Not that she did, but Rigs on the other hand, he most definitely gagged. Ashley sat on the floor, a pool of her own blood dripping off the counter top onto her helmet and the upper portions of her chest piece. Looking her over, Phasma instantly noticed the lack of a lower left arm on the flametrooper. Wondering where it had gone, she scanned the rest of the room, until eventually her eyes found it. It laid on the top of the counter, palm open, lacking any ability to maintain a state of tension without a connection to the brain. 

Phasma was without words, stuck in place by the state of her flametrooper. Rigs could tell just by looking at how unmoving the Captain was. So he took action, crouching down next to Ashley, the wound was still bleeding a good amount. He reached up fastened the tourniquet tighter, completely cutting blood flow. At this point there was nothing left to save, all they could do was ensure that she didn’t bleed out. Ashley lazily turned her head to look up at the frozen form of Phasma, thinking to herself through clouded thoughts. How could she have left her there? Why didn’t she make sure to wait for them? Had she? Maybe she had, but because the door to the hanger had shut them out, maybe she had left anyways. 

“Phasma...” Ashley whispered, barely audible for either of the two troopers standing next to her. But, it was just loud enough, to bring the Captain out of her shocked state.

“Ash...” Phasma said back, still unsure of what to say. 

“Dear lord...” Jake suddenly gasped, having taken a break from watching the hall, to see the state of her and Alex. Ashley shifted her vision to him. “Is Alex...” 

Ashley didn’t say anything, she just nodded her head before letting it droop in sadness. Alex was gone. Put down like some rabid animal, the hazy images of the green in her friends face, flashed through her mind. She wish she had never looked, so that they wouldn’t have ended up being the last thing she saw of the poor rocket trooper. She wanted to remember the smile that was on her face as Ashley engraved the blaster, it was a full smile. One that radiated happiness and gratitude, happy to have a friend such as Ashley. Grateful for her to have been the last person she saw, before she died. It represented everything that the rocket trooper was, happy go lucky and lighthearted, even until the very end 

Even in her weakened state, Ashley wanted to cry. But she fought the urge back deep into her heart, saving it for a time that was right. For when she wasn’t still stuck in this hellhole. 

“Come on, let’s get you out of here.” Rigs suggested, positioning his arms under the flametrooper and getting ready to lift her. 

“No..” Ashley mumbled, there was a dim anger in her voice. 

“No, what do you mean no?”

Raising her hand, she pointed to the Captain, and Rigs looked over. Phasma’s head dropped, Ashley was going to make her suffer, for what she had so recklessly done. 

“Carry me...” The flametrooper demanded. 

“Carry back, what you caused...This is your fault.” 

Phasma being uncharacteristically obedient, nodded shamefully. Ashley was demanding, not telling, and for some reason Phasma couldn’t do anything but comply. The Captain waved Rigs out of the way, slowly the tall woman crouched down positioning her arms correctly, then she lifted the wounded pyro. Ashley hissed, biting back the pain that slashed at her mind through her arm. The bloodied trooper, wrapped her right arm over Phasma’s shoulder. The fresh blood on her hand, left a mark on the chrome of the Captain’s uniform. Phasma, while realizing this was a to be a punishment, couldn’t help but feel relief at the act of carrying her. She pulled Ashley in further, pressing her chrome helmet to the red and white of Ashley’s. Ashley understood this, and as such, she leaned in as well, applying as much strength to the gentle act as she could.

“Thank you, for coming back...I wasn’t ready to die...at least not like that.” Ashley said quietly, only the Captain could hear her. 

“I couldn’t leave you here...Ash.”

“I had hoped so...but, for a second there I doubted that you would...” Ashley mumbled coldly, “F-Figured you’d leave...w-with the Finalizer.” 

Phasma’s heart sank, it hurt to hear her little pyro have such doubts about her. But in all honesty, she could live with it, all that mattered right now was that the girl was alive. Ashley grew weak and lost the strength to hold the gentle embrace, laying back in the Captain’s arms, and letting her head rest on the chrome breast plate. Rigs coughed, snapping the Captain back to reality, she looked to him as he made a head tilt towards the door. They needed to leave, having what they came for there was no reason for them to stay. Phasma turned to walk out the door and into the hall way, Jake was already a few feet ahead blaster raised checking the hall for hostiles. Rigs was the last to leave the room Ashley felt like she was forgetting something, as her eyes were greeted with the walls of the hall way. Blackened and charred by the flames she had used on the monsters of this ship. 

“Wait!” Ashley yelped panicking slightly, realizing suddenly what she had left. “The blaster. I-I can’t leave without it.” 

“Here.” Rigs said, holding the blaster up to her. Ashley moved her arm from around Phasma’s shoulder and grabbed it. “I made sure to grab it. Saw what it said, don’t worry I get what it means.”

The flametrooper was thankful that Rigs was such a thoughtful stormtrooper, and understood the significance of her loss. He was someone that she felt she could always be open with, even though they hadn’t talked much. It was just the energy that came from him, it never made a moment feel anxiety inducing or stressful. He wasn’t very skilled but that more than likely, wasn’t the reason Phasma picked him. He was there for unit cohesion, stress relief, to put people at ease. Jake held up his fist as he peaked around the corner at the end of the corridor. The group quickly came to a stop, there must have been something ahead. 

“Jake, what do you see.” Phasma asked in a low voice. 

“Two of those things, center of the hall, looks like they’re passing.” Jake replied, carefully eyeing the movement of the infected. 

Limping down the hallway but in the direction opposite of them, howling at each other, almost like they were communicating. Then they split off, one walked down a hall on the left, the other broke off to the right. Jake waved for them to move again, rounding the corner, and jogging quietly to quicken their escape. They had a long way to go back to the shuttle, as Alex and Ashley had run deep into the ship during their escape. 

~Ten Minutes Later~ 

Their pace had slowed after running for nearly five minutes, pausing in thats span of time, only to wait for infected to move out of their path. Ashley was held tight by the Captain, a secure hold. One that told her, the Captain would rather die than even considered leaving her here again. That simple fact alone, made her lean in closer to Phasma’s chest, her mind was still thinking about the smile that had been on Alex’s face. Ashley let out a saddened sigh as she knew it was no longer there. The flametrooper wished Alex was still alive, that she would somehow catch up to the group and be perfectly fine. No pale or green complexion, no feral look in her eyes, no hellish snarl escaping through bared teeth. But instead, she only had the blaster the rocket trooper had given her. Holding it in her hand she gently rubbed her finger over the engravings, vowing to herself that she would take great care of this gift. It contained the memories of Alex. They deserved to be cherished and delicately handled. 

“I watched her change...” Ashley mumbled to Phasma suddenly, shocking both herself and the Captain by speaking. 

“You should’ve saved her the pain.” Phasma said. 

“Yeah...but, that just didn’t seem right...she was my friend. I just wanted more time with her.” Ashley admitted, it sounded selfish to herself, but to Phasma it sounded logical. 

“I understand, Ash.” She reassured. 

“Did you like her?” 

“Yes, I will admit that if I were less closed off, I would’ve most definitely called her a friend.” 

“It’s funny...even in the face of such a grueling death she still smiled. I...I wish....fodd.” Ashley stammered, her emotions were flaring again. 

“It’s okay, Ashley. You don’t have to think about it.” Phasma shushed, pulling her pyromaniac in closer. 

They were closing in on the hanger, Phasma opened her come channel and radioed for prowler to be ready for pick up. Having instructed him to keep the shuttle outside of the Vector, at slow a drift, so it wouldn’t be at risk if they came back with less than negotiable friends. It would also allow for a much swifter pick up, as the shuttle wouldn’t have to prepare for a take off, it just had to maintain a low hover with the ramp open.

Slowly, they entered the final stretch, the hanger was roughly two to three corridors away. All they had to do was keep a low profile, and they could make an easy get away. If only, suddenly a loud screeching sound came from behind them, Phasma knew this sound too well. It was an alert, meant for the rest of the horde, like a dinner bell being rang. Rigs, at the back of the group, turned and raised his heavy blaster. Ripping the undead stormtrooper to shreds with the heavy impact of the bolts. 

“Run!” Phasma ordered, transitioning into the best possible sprint she could manage with Ashley in her arms. The flame trooper leaned back and leveled her blaster around the Captain’s side, ready to put down the vile creatures. 

Several had already started turning the corner, they must have been close by when they heard the scream. Rigs turned to fired at them, killing one after firing a burst of red bolts. He was forced to start running again, less he wanted to get left behind. Ashley wasn’t willing to lose anymore friends today, so as the rest from that handful got close to the heavy specialist, she fired. Blowing back one that was mid leap, crippling another with a shot to the leg, and cracking the last one in the head.

“Rigs, just worry about running! I’ve got this!” Ashley yelled back, waiting for more targets to show themselves. 

She knew they were coming, they were so savagely driven by their desire to rip at healthy flesh. That it was near impossible for them to ignore the prospect of more warm bodied victims. They had already burned through two corridors in their sudden mad dash to the hanger. At this rate they might have time to set up and prepare as they waited for the shuttle. Rounding the corner to the last corridor, Jake was greeted by two infected charging him. He doubled his pace, sprinting as fast as he could at them, he had a plan.

At the half way point he jumped, and with the combined speed from him and the infected, the distance was closed near instantly. Putting his foot out he planted it against the chest of the first infected, pushing it down to the ground with the weight of his body, he then held it to the ground with his foot. As the second got closer he raised the shotgun and fired, multiple slugs were ejected from the barrel, ripping through the weak flesh and bone. The slugs carried enough force to knock the thing off it’s feet and onto it’s ass. This allowed Phasma and Rigs a path to bypass into the hanger. With that taken care of he turned his attention to the growling bag of bones pinned by his boot. Lifting his boot, he smirked in joy, before her brought it down quickly on its head. The weak skull was stood no chance, shattering under the forced of his boot. Grey-ish black liquid splattered onto the floor accompanied by little black bits, likely virus plagued brain. Wasting no time as more screams sounded behind him, he sprinted to catch up to the others. 

“They’re coming get ready!” Jake warned with a loud yell across the hanger. Rigs had taken a rotary cannon from the Finalizer’s armory. Having set it down on the hanger floor once they landed, dropping into a slide he wrapped his hands around the grips. 

“Can you stand?” Phasma asked Ashley, needing to know so she could prepare herself. 

“I-I think so, yeah!“ Ashley replied, with that being the case, Phasma slowly set Ashley down on her feet. She stumbled slightly but quickly caught her balance. 

“Ash, here!” Rigs called, kicking his heavy blaster over to her. The flametrooper holstered her blaster and grabbed the strap attached to the heavy weapon. 

Grunting she threw it over her shoulder, and then wrapped the only hand she had, around the grip. A twitchy and angry finger started to dance over the trigger. She wanted revenge, and this was her chance to have it. Phasma was closest to Ashley to better protect her, Jake stood on the left, and Rigs was spinning up the rotary cannon on the right. They were prepared, all they had to do was hold out for thirty seconds as Prowler brought the shuttle in. 

Several anxiety filled seconds later, the horde started to barrel through the door way. Ashley and Rigs were the first to open up, both of them dragging strings of blaster fires across the mass of undead. The bolts ripped off heads and violently sliced through limbs, dismembering legs and arms alike. As dead bodied started to fall, the ones behind them just steamrolled over them, little care with regards to trampling their fellow hungry comrades. Eventually the wave of infected advanced close enough that Phasma and Jake could be effective with their fire.

The chrome Captain pulled the trigger to her blaster, releasing several rapid fire bursts. To increase the kill count she dragged the barrel across the advancing line. Dropping four to five infected with each spray, landing headshot after headshot expertly. Looking to the timer on her HUD, Phasma could see they only had to last for twenty more seconds. “Twenty seconds!”, she yelled out to the rest of them. 

Jake was the closest to the advancing line of infected. In charge of dealing with any stragglers attempting to make for clever flanks. Dumping shell after shell of slugs into chests and heads, those that got close enough, he barrel stuffed. Putting the barrel if the shotgun up to their heads, nearly in their mouths, before pulling the trigger. Their heads would then explode in a shower of blood and brain matter, oddly satisfying to the assault specialist. Often in battle he had to resort to quick kills, he couldn’t take the time he wanted. This on the other hand was more his style, he could take his time wait for them to rush, only to have their heads subsequently blown off. Ashley was worried about how far out he was from the rest of the group, he was at risk of being overwhelmed. Ashley slowly stepped closer to his side, opting to lay cover fire in his direction, if she saw a wave that could possible overwhelm him. 

“Jake! Be careful, please! I don’t need to lose any more friends today, alright?!” Ashley yelled at him. 

“Yeah, I hear you!” He said, leveling the shotgun at another undead before pulling the trigger. Listening to his friends for once in his life, he slowly backed in closer to the group. 

“Five seconds!” Phasma informed, having taken another look at Prowlers ETA. 

They grew in closer to each other as he horde surged forward, inching closer and closer by the second. Phasma leveraged the blaster in her left hand, and extended her staff with the right, whipping any that got too close. 

Four seconds. 

Rigs was spraying like his life depended on it, and very much it did. Filling bodies with copious amounts of heavy rotary fire. They stood no chance if struck by one, the force alone was enough to either knocked them off their feet, or cut limbs off entirely. 

Three seconds

Ashley wielded the heavy blaster by the sling, doing her best to cover the rest of the team. Sending hot red bolts to collide with green flesh, charring it black with a dotted pattern. Ashley was greatly thankful that Phasma was close at hand with her staff, having saved her several times from ones that got to close. 

Two seconds. 

Jake had run out of ammo for his shot gun and hand to resort to using a long metal pipe that he nabbed from the floor. Using his blaster with one hand to pit down further ones, and the pipe to bash the heads in of ones that were too close. Ashley occasionally panned her fire over to provide breathing room for him. 

One second. 

Suddenly the Upsilon-class shuttle roared through the hanger bay opening, with Prowler at the helm. Ashley was surprised to learn that he was also a skilled pilot on top of his sniping prowess. He aimed the blasters of the shuttle down at the hanger floor and began to fire away. The large, human sized bolts, left the barrels of the twin laser cannons with deafening howls. Slamming into the floor with powerful shockwaves, sparks were sent flying and infected body parts were also flung about the bay. With cover being provided to thin out the herd, he lowered the ramp. 

“Everyone get inside! Now!” Phasma ordered. Ashley, being the most important, was the first up the ramp. She stopped at the top to lay down additional cover as they all started to pile in.

Second was Rigs, who stopped at the top to join in with Ashley, their combined fire was enough to create a large opening. Jake was the third in, followed lastly by Phasma, then they all turned to fire down the ramp as it closed stopping the horde from rushing onboard. Slowly it locked in place, allowing them to take a well deserved break, as Prowler pulled the ship out of the hanger. 

“Prowler, vacuum out the air.” Phasma ordered. A precaution incase any of the virus had managed drift aboard. With a soft hiss the shuttle ejected all of the air it currently held into space. Then after a few seconds freshly filtered air was pumped back into the shuttle. 

Ashley groaned with exhaustion as she, dropped the heavy blaster and took off her helmet. Chucking it across the passenger bay, frustrated with it after having worn it for so long. Not only that but because after taking a few seconds to look at the blood splattered on it, her blood. Ashley felt a surge of anger run through her, ager over everything that had happened.

Her hair was disheveled and a mess drenched in sweat, beads of sweat started to rolled down the flametrooper’s forehead. Some of it got into her eye making them sting. 

“Gah! Fodding damnit!” She whined, shutting her eyes. Opening them back up after the stinging had subsided, she began to peal at her armor, fussing with straps. It was difficult to remove anything with just one hand. Ashley grew angry and slammed her fist down on the shuttle’s chair. 

Phasma, seeing the girl’s angry display, crouched down and began helping her remove the armor. Pulling the chest piece off first, which earned a relieved sigh from the pyro. Finally she had freedom from the protective prison of her armor. The shuttle’s cool air blew across her body glove. It didn’t permeate as much as she wanted, but it was enough to make her feel substantially better. Lifting her head up from it’s reclined position from against shuttle chair, she looked into the black visor of phasma’s helmet. She didn’t want to see that though, she wanted the blue that hid beneath. 

“Helmet.” Ashley said, tapping the chrome soldier on the head. “Off.”

Phasma froze at the request, Jake and Rigs were still in the room. Tilting her head over to them trying to signal to Ashley. The flametrooper saw what she was getting at, but she could not care less. 

“Oh my word...those men would fodding die for you. You really think they would go around spilling your secrets?” Ashley groaned in exasperation. Phasma only remained silent, unsure of what to say. Ashley, after getting no response from her Captain, yanked the chrome helmet off and tossed it carelessly across the passenger bay. “Come here.”

Ashley then grabbed the gap in the collar of Phasma’s breast plate. Pulling the Captain in for a deep kiss that lasted several seconds. The chrome trooper’s pale cheeks flushed red, as she was kissed in front of her squad. Phasma could taste the salt from the girl’s sweat on her lips, it was a strange taste but she still relished the kiss. Because, it was a sign that her little pyro was okay, but more importantly, that she still loved her. Ashley bit at Phasma’s bottom lip as she broke away from their kiss, making Phasma purr quietly. 

“Oh and another thing...” Ashley cocked her hand back and then brought it forward with great force. Hitting the Captain across the cheek, with a well placed and thunderous slap. Causing the pale woman’s head to recoil to the side. It stung like hell, but she knew she deserved it. “Don’t you EVER! Leave me in some shavit hole like that, EVER AGAIN! UNDERSTAND?!” 

Phasma only kissed Ashley back in response, pushing her tongue against the girl’s lips, it wasn’t just a kiss for confirmation. It was an apology. Ashley caught on quickly, accepting the apology fully. Letting the Captain push her tongue into her mouth, moaning deeply as she fought back with her own. She had missed this.

“Wow....who knew the Captain had a thing for her.” Rigs joked, as he and Jake sat at the other end of the passenger bay. 

“I did.” Jake said with a smug grin. 

“Wait really?” Rigs questioned, shocked that Jake had actually known. 

“Yep.” 

“How come you never told anyone?” 

“Really?” Jake replied taken back by the stupidity of the question. He nodded over to the pair at the other end, more specifically, Phasma. “Would you?” 

“I....uhh...yeah good point.” 

Jake and Rigs started to chuckle with each other as the ship lurched slightly. 

It was entering hyperspace.

~End~


	17. Replacement

Chapter 17: Replacement 

Ashley awoke to bright lights above her head. Eyes opening fully only to be squinted as the light blinded her. She had passed out on the shuttle. Again. Sighing lightly, she mentally chided herself, that really had to stop happening. It would become a habit otherwise, an extremely embarrassing one at that. If she ever woke up, while being carried to the med-bay by the Captain, the embarrassment would probably kill her on the spot. Just the thought alone was enough to make her body flush with heat, and cause a red wave to wash across her cheeks. 

The flametrooper brought her hands up to her face. Rubbing away the warm feeling of self embarrassment on her cheeks, Taking the time to rub her eyes and do away with the grogginess of them. Suddenly something metallic brush across her cheek. Jerking her hand away in confusion, she looked at what caused the sensation. Screaming as she saw a hand made of metal, but it wasn’t just a hand, it was her whole arm. From the metal fingers, to where it attached to her body with a new metal shoulder. But how? She had only taken off the forearm, why was it her whole arm? Her breathing became panicked, grabbing at the metal appendage with the human one, she started to pull. Irrational terror surged through her mind, Ashley didn’t understand why she was freaking out, knowing only that she was. 

“Ash.” A commanding voice said. But the pyro ignored it and kept tugging, losing her mind over the new replacement. 

“Ash!” It said once more, but again it went ignored. 

“Ashley!” This time the voice was yelling her name, rather than saying. Gloved hands with chrome gauntlets came into view, latching onto her own with a restraining hold. 

It took the poor girl several seconds to break out of the terror that controlled her. Her eyes shifted back and forth, from her replacement to the still human one. Then they focused on the chrome gauntlets, traveling up she laid eyes on Phasma’s visor, glaring at her intensely. Phasma, believing the girl to be calmed, let go of her arms slowly incase she needed to stop the flametrooper again. Amber eyes searched the black void of her visor, confused and ladened with fear. 

“Phasma. Where is my arm?...I didn’t cut it all off. I know I didn’t.” Ashley asked, wanting answers in the hopes that they would ease her mind. 

“The arm was a lost cause, Ash. It was easier to replace the entirety of it, than just the forearm. It was dead anyways. Unrecoverable.” Phasma explained, letting Ashley human hand drift into the palm of her own.

Ashley released a sad sigh as her head dropped, she had hoped that nightmare of a ship wouldn’t be able to take any more from her, when she stepped on the shuttle. Unfortunately, that wasn’t the case, it wasn’t finished taking from her. Getting the last laugh by forcing her to lose the entirety of her arm, what a greedy monster of a ship. She wanted to return to it, stand on the bridge of the Finalizer, and watch as the First Order’s batteries ripped it’s hull to pieces. To watch the star destroyer go down in the nearest star, incinerating everything on board. Then, and only then, would she feel like she had gotten an equal return for what was taken.

Lifting her new mechanical arm, she articulated the fingers and rolled the wrist. Then moved the elbow and the shoulder, all of which was incredibly clumsy and uncalibrated. The flametrooper not knowing how much, one finger would move or the length that her arm would extend to, if she thought about it. This was undoubtedly going to take some time for her to get used to. But, she was a quick learner and good at adapting, so maybe it would be easier than she assumed. Now that she was no longer in the midst of panicking, and trying to rip herself apart. Ashley could actually get a much better look at the arm. 

The fingers were rounded and shaped perfectly to match the natural human look. The hand was the same, albeit with much less padding and softness. The rest of the metal plating on the arm, was shaped in such a way, that it matched the human body. If put side-by-side with her human right arm, the only noticeable visual differences, were that one was metal and the other flesh. Speaking of metal, Ashley began to notice the material that the arm was made out of, it was shiny. 

Obviously metallic yet she could see her reflection in the metal, arguably distorted and warped, but still discernible. It was strange, it looked a lot like the armor that adorned the Captain. Looking up at Phasma, Ashley began comparing the metal of her arm to that of the tall Captain. Eventually lifting it so she could get a side-by-side comparison, and realizing that it was indeed very similar to the Captain. Both in coloration and in reflectiveness. 

“Phasma?” Ashley called, rotating her hand around, now analyzing the front and back more carefully. 

“Yes?” Phasma answered, idly watching the flametrooper perform her self examination.

“Why....why does this arm look like...well you?” 

“Its made from the scrapped material that we keep in reserves, in case I ever need replacement pieces. Which I rarely do, that is of course, if I’m not shot in the chest by my subordinate.” 

“Right...sorry...I~” 

“There’s no need to apologize. You were stressed, fearful, and on edge. I understand.” Phasma said, she was acting weird, acting...professional. Something she only did when they were in public, but from what the flametrooper could see, there was no one else in the room.

She looked over to the bedside table, there was a data pad. Grabbing it, she began to type with her right hand, not trusting the left to be gentle with the device. Ashley was trying to ask the Captain what was wrong without saying it aloud, in case there was some one watching. 

‘Why are you acting strange?’ She wrote on the pad, before turning it around for Phasma to see. The captains typed with one hand, ‘Hux, watching. For now...’, then she tilted her head at the window behind. A one way mirror, huh? 

Of course he was watching, the annoying prick couldn’t help himself when it came to certain things. In someways he was like Kylo, annoying and arrogant, power hungry, irrational. Irrational being his defining trait, evident by the failure aboard the Vector. Ashley deleted the words from the data pad and then placed it back on the table. Her attention returning to the new limb, flexing the fingers and adjusting to the sensitivity. It definitely wasn’t the typical cybernetic replacement. Sturdier than those given to regular stormtroopers, made out of a material reserved for just the Captain. Perhaps this was Phasma’s keep-sake, repaying her for the necklace? If so, then the value of this was exponentially greater, than just some amber gem around a couple of cables. Though that was materialistically speaking, the spiritual meaning was the same, they were both symbols of dedication. 

“How are the others?” Ashley inquired suddenly, the thought of them coming to mind. 

“Healthy, though I have heard them discussing the infected. Mostly conversations consisting of, how the sight of them has been troubling their sleep. Expected.” Phasma answered. Her posture was straight, stiff, militaristic, and professional. The flametrooper hated it. 

“Okay, I guess that’s good.” Ashley smiled, soon she began to pay more attention to the room they were in. Not the usual infirmary, feeling more secure and isolation. “Captain, where exactly are we?” 

“You’re on Star Killer base, in a quarantine room.” Hux interrupted through the intercom, just as Phasma was about to answer. Phasma grew mildly irritated at the sound of the general’s voice.

“Quarantine room?” Ashley asked confused. She wasn’t infected, she knew as much, if so she would’ve turned already. Alex had turned in much less time. 

“Yes, we cannot risk an outbreak.” 

“But I’m not infected!” 

“What makes you so sure?” 

“Alex, turned in much less time.”

“Arguable, but she had greater and more direct exposure. What is there to say, that for you, the transformation isn’t taking longer because you took measures to stop the infection?” 

“I suppose...” Ashley relented begrudgingly, crossing her arms as she leaned back in bed. 

“Now, I want a debriefing.” Hux demanded. The flametrooper found it irritating, that Hux wanted a debriefing from her ten minutes after waking up. “What is the last thing you remember?” 

“Leaving the Vector in the shuttle.” Ashley replied partially lying. The only thing that HE needed to know about, was her leaving the Vector. But the last thing she truly remembered was kissing the Captain. Something that she felt the urge to do right now, just rip that helmet off, pull the woman into the bed, and kiss her gently. 

“That’s all?” Hux questioned. 

“Yes, thats the last major thing I can recall.” 

“When you were with the Sergeant, what did the transformation process look like?” 

Ashley looked over to Phasma, unsure if she should answer this question, discussing her dead friend was making the flametrooper nervous. After receiving a light nod from the captain, she began to describe what it was like. 

“After fifteen minutes, her skin began to get pale in color, and her body...it got cold...” Ashley explained, hesitating and biting back a quiet sob as tears began to roll down her cheeks. In her mind, she imagining the feral look in the girls eyes when Alex bit her. Lips drawn back in a savage fashion. “....after thirty minutes I tried to...to talk to her, but she wouldn’t respond. So I-I assumed that she was essentially brain dead.” 

“And what then?” Hux pursued. 

“Then she...fodd...she turned. I-I had f-fallen asleep, I had been exhausted and failed to keep my eyes open. Then...” The flametrooper paused in attempt to get a grip of the emotions threatening to overtake her. 

But, she could feel it slipping with each second as her hands clenched into fists. The cybernetic hand clenching too hard as it began to make quiet creaking sounds. Phasma let her left hand slip over the metal appendage, trying to calm her pyro, the cape sitting on her shoulder blocked Hux’s vision of the act. Slowly it opened and then wrapped it’s metallic fingers around her hand. It started squeezing to an insane degree, but Ashley wasn’t aware, she had no understanding of it’s potential yet. But the Captain made no noises of discomfort, instead holding on and baring through it. Admittedly, it felt like her hand could be crushed at any moment. 

“And then...” Hux said, eager to hear the rest of what Ashley experienced. 

“T-Then I woke up to a sharp pain, finding it to be Alex biting at my wrist. So...I-I shot her....p-p-put her down like some ra-rabid animal!” Ashley let out through a sob. Feeling her resolve break, as more memories of that moment flooded her mind. “...I shot her.” 

“Self-defense.” Hux said trying to rationalize what the flametrooper had done. 

“If that helps you sleep at night. It won’t for me.” Ashley retorted. Hux had nothing else to say and nothing left to ask. He had gotten what he wanted out of the tormented girl. 

“Thank you for answering my questions. I am sorry for your loss.” Hux finished, the intercom making a static noise signaling his departure. 

Ashley wanted to break something. How dare he try to apologize, the General didn’t even sound the least bit sincere. He had no reason to anyways, and even if he did. Why would he feel the need to show it? Stormtroopers were just numbers to them anyways, bodies to be sacrificed in the name of bringing order to the galaxy. A cause that she fully supported, not for the First Order, but for the body of chrome standing next to her. As long as Phasma served under that banner, then so would she. Speaking of, Phasma was growing unsettled by the silence of her her pyro. Slowly she began to remove her helmet, one handed as her left was still stuck in the girl’s new replacement, that was still nearly crushing it. 

“Ashley?” Phasma said softly. Ashley looked up from the bedsheet that her vision blankly focused on. Meeting icy blue with warm amber, her heart fluttering a little, she’d never get used to how beautiful the Captain’s eyes were. 

“Hmm?” Ashley hummed back. 

“Hand, please. You’re crushing my hand.” Phasma said, Ashley blushed in embarrassment before releasing her hold of Phasma. The captain sighed in relief as the pressure was lifted. “Thank you.” 

“I-I didn’t realize I was...~” 

“It’s alright, Ash. I can handle more than that.” Phasma reassured, smiling lovingly at her pyro. 

“I...I umm..like the arm.” The flametrooper couldn’t help but appreciate it. The chrome stood out against her skin, but went with the Captain’s armor perfectly. Like a part of her hand been cut off to replace what Ashley had lost. Though she did want to know for certain if that was why she didn’t receive a regular replacement. “...why wasn’t I issued a normal replacement. They probably perform just as good.” 

“They don’t in fact. That arm is one of the best we’ve ever developed.” Phasma corrected, flicking the metal with her finger. Ashley jumped, not expecting to feel the light pain from it. That wasn’t a feature in the standard replacement, and she knew that, having asked stormtroopers what it was like to have one. 

“Okay, that’s awesome, but why?” 

“Well, why do you think?” Phasma replied extending a gloved hand to brush the flame trooper’s cheek. Ashley leaned into it with closed eyes, loving moments when the Captain was this gentle. Her body heated up, skin giving off a red glow. 

“Oh...I..thank you.” 

“It’s the least I could do, after leaving you on that ship...I-I must go sadly, I have other things that need to be tended to.”

“Mmm, I suppose I can let you go.”

“Oh, you suppose? What are you my commanding officer now?” Phasma smirked. 

“When that helmet is off. Yes.” Ashley said with a smug and confident smirk.

“Suuurree, you are.” 

“I’ve got the hand to take it. With an iron fist.” Ashley giggled. The gentle sound reached the Captain’s ears and traveled down to her heart. Wrapping it a comforting warmth, it was a lovely feeling.

“I will be back in the morning, Major.” Phasma teased, giving her a title above Captain, and in exchange she got an eye roll paired with a shy smile from the pyro. Adorable, she’d save the image of that smile and cherish it forever. 

Lifting her helmet, the Captain was about to place it on her head, when something made hesitate and stop. There was one last thing she had to do. Phasma lowered the helmet, and leaned over to her pyro, kissing her cheek. Slowly trailing cold affection across the heated skin, until it found an ever warmer set of lips. Ashley purred as she felt the cold touch of Phasma dance across her own lips. Whimpering in a pathetic tone as the sensation receded, she wanted more. 

Phasma feeling content, donned her helmet and made her way to the door. Glancing over her shoulder at her now giddy girlfriend, chuckling and then leaving. 

~End~


	18. Mistakes Were Made

Chapter 18: Mistakes were made

~Early Morning~ 

“Three days? Ive been out for three days?” Ashley said in surprise, taking another bite of meat using her human hand. Still unsure of the cybernetic one. 

It was early morning and Phasma had shown up with food for the flametrooper. A service that Ashley accepted happily, but also made her wonder why some poor white armored sod wasn’t being forced to do it. The chrome trooper was leaning against the wall next to the bed, helmet off and arms crossed. Just having explained how long the flame trooper was out for, and what happened in that time. It wasn’t anything major simple stuff really. Though she had made mention of how the absence of Alex had been affecting the others. Things hadn’t been the same. The usual game of sabacc, was no longer filled with jokes and bouts of laughter. It was silent, uneasy, and missing it’s main attraction. Recovering from the loss of the rocket trooper wasn’t going to be easy. 

“Yes, three.” Phasma confirmed while also taking note of Ashley’s unwillingness to use her prosthetic. “Ashley, you need to use that arm. I cannot have you accompany me on missions with only one arm.” 

“Fine.” She groaned, the arm was then moved to grab the cup of water sitting on the tray. 

As the fingers wrapped around the metal cup they squeezed harder than necessary, slightly deforming it. Ashley then brought the cup up to her face. Though the arm moved quicker than she wanted and when it stopped, water sloshed out onto her chest. She growled in frustration before tilting the cup to drink. 

“Pfft.” Phasma couldn’t help but find it amusing. 

“Fodd you.” The flametrooper grumbled, setting the cup back down. But, Phasma just chuckled some more. “Hey, do you think this arm hurts more than a normal one?” 

“Hit me with that and it’ll be the worst mistake of your life.” Phasma warned in an intimidating tone. 

“Oh yeah, what makes you so sure?” 

Phasma didn’t say anything and only gave her a sly smile. One that hinted at the Captain having a plethora of tricks up her armored sleeves. Ashley became curious but also nervous, it might be a can of worms not worth opening. Phasma had her ways of disciplining troopers. Ways that were, at times, unethical and rather harsh. Though, that only made them doubly effective. 

Laps across extremely sharp rocks, barefoot. Ensuring a trooper’s feet got a hold of their brain, angrily telling it to never be disobedient again. Becoming her personal punching bag for demonstration. Forcing them through several rounds of brutal hand to hand or staff combat. The staffs were probably the worst as the Captain never used just blunt staves, instead, trading it for a much more painful shock variant. At the very very worst, she would force troopers to stand in the firing range. Hoping that their comrades were good but also not absolute assholes, and didn’t hit them. Though she didn’t risk their lives without specific rules, if any trooper shot and killed those being punished. They would immediately be sent for reprogramming, an effective deterrent.

Ashley was feeling risky, and doubted that Phasma would subject her to punishments as severe as those. Would she? It was possible, but highly unlikely. She wanted to test those odds, pulling her arm back, ignoring the slow head shake Phasma gave her. Her cybernetic fist shot forward and punched Phasma in the side. It hit hard, harder than she expected and hurt more than the Captain had been ready for. Partially knocking the wind out of her and putting her on her hands and knees.

“You Fodding...mmm...” Phasma growled in pain as her hand held onto her side. “Ugh...that’s going to bruise terribly.. When you...get out of here, OH the things I’m go~going to do to you!” 

Phasma stood with a pained look on her face but she quickly toughened through it. Glancing at the flametrooper who held a hand over her mouth with a red face and a muffled giggle. All of which Suddenly changed as Phasma leaned over the bed, towering over the pyro. Ashley’s expression became nervous and fearful as the Captain got closer to the nape of her neck. Unable to contain a little squeamish yelp, feeling Phasma nip at her skin with fast and sharp bites. Trailing them up to her jaw line and then on further to her ear. 

“You will regret the mistake you’ve just made, I’ll make sure of it.” Phasma whispered into her pyro’s ear. A low and commanding rumble to her words. Ashley let out a shaky breath and desireful moan, not expecting this sort of reaction. Then cold lips kissed each of the red spot caused by each of Phasma’s bites. A gloved hand trailed slowly creeped down Ashley’s midsections, stopping just at the start of the gap in her thighs. The flame trooper whimpered realizing what phasma had in mind. The Captain was going to torture her in the worst way possible. 

When the powerful woman had her where she wanted, it would be never ending edging and teasing. Ashley dreaded when ever that time would come, she hated being teased. As the Captain’s hands drifted lower, her middle finger slid over the nub of Ashley’s clit, covered by the briefs she wore. The vulnerable pyro fighting hard to suppress a moan as her legs curled inwards. 

“Phasma...ohh anything but that please...I hate being teased.” Ashley muttered in a subdued but husky voice, she wanted more but knew there was zero chance of getting it. Phasma just smirked and whispered into the girl’s ear again. 

“Hmph, how...unfortunate.” Phasma hummed smugly, running the same finger back over the nub. 

“Fodding...damnit.” The flametrooper’s metal hand dug into the sheets of the bed as Phasma repeated the same act of teasing her clit. “Half tempted..mpfh..to hit you again, just so you’ll stop.” 

“Do it and I’ll make this even worse.” Phasma threatened. 

“You wouldn’t.” 

“What makes you so sure?” 

“I...lets just call it overconfidence....ohhh” Ashley said with a smirk. One that was wiped off her face as Phasma, pushed her index finger into the girls slit through her briefs. The Captain then ground her palm against Ashley’s clit, making the flametrooper roll her hips into her hand. “Ahhh...more p-please...” 

“No.” Phasma denied coldly, locking her icy blue eyes on amber that shimmered with a flame of need and desire. 

Her Index finger then kindly moved out of the way for the ring and middle fingers. That started to pump in and out of the warm slit, causing her pyro to squirm while slickness seeped through the fabric of her briefs. 

“Mmmm...damn...Pha~” Ashley’s words where silenced by a moan as the pale palm ground extra hard. A hazy fog started to cloud her mind, and her core was burning. 

She was getting close, not near cumming but it was getting there. Phasma knew and as such, pulled her fingers back slightly. Rubbing the briefs into Ashley’s outer lips but keeping her fingers from pushing in. A helpless whimper was drawn out of the pyro, the Captain was going to make this absolutely torturous. The palm dug into her clit harder than before, forcing the flametrooper to gasp and buck her hips. A smug grin grew across Phasma’s cheeks, that was exactly what she wanted. Slowly she drew her hand back. 

“No..n-no!” Ashley pleaded, not realizing what was in store for her. 

The hand retreated back until it reached the hem of the pyro’s briefs. Then it breached the elastic waistband, and traveled down to the warmth it had vacated moments prior. Ashley threw her head back as the cold digits brushed across her warm slit. It felt amazing, she wanted to beg for more but knew it was pointless. The Captain would do as she pleased. 

The same two fingers that had been assaulting her slit earlier, pushed inside. The Captain growled as she felt the fingers engulfed in the fire of her pyro. The fabric of the girls underwear had hidden the actual heat of her slit rather well. Slowly Phasma explored the inside of what belonged to her, a place that only she was allowed to be. Raking them across sensitive walls, and against the hard nerve center inside. The palm  
of her hand returned to what it did best, rubbing the girl’s clit nearly raw. 

Ashley was a moaning mess now, head back, panting, and hands tangles in the sheets of the bed. Her spine tingled as her slit was invaded, the feeling of being filled with cold fingers made her mind numb. Phasma lowered her head until their foreheads touched. Reveling in the desperate moans she was capable of coercing out of her girlfriend. Icy blue on burning amber, Ashley’s eyes begged for more but Phasma only smiled. Her head shook slightly ‘no’, and that made the pyro whimper. Quick breaths soon turned into heavy panting, as the assault was continued. The Captain hushed her and stole the breath right out of her lungs with a commanding kiss. It was cold and helped bring Ashley through the cloudiness of her mind, back to reality. Only to realize that she was getting closer to cumming.

“Phasma ohhh ple-please let me..” She begged after their lips broke apart. The Captain seemed to be granting her wish. The fingers inside of her quickened and the palm dug in even harder. 

Phasma captured the moans that left the girls mouth with her lips. Pushing her tongue into the pyro’s mouth with little resistance. Ashley wrapped her arms around the Captain’s neck, delighted that she was getting what she desired so badly. Her hips started to buck in time with the grinding against her clit, she was getting even closer. Her core was burning, finally she’d experience the feeling of sweet release. Ashley begged and begged against the blonde’s lips. Hoping to distract her long enough to cum without her realizing. The flametrooper was just on the edge, when she felt Phasma’s give a sly smirk against her own. Something was wrong. 

Phasma was just playing the girl’s game, taking all the moans for herself. Suddenly the pace in her pumping grew to agonizing halt. Ashley whimpered as they then started to withdraw from her slit.

“No no no. No please...phasma.” She cried. Trying to move her hips in such a way as to get the fingers to stay inside of her.

She was so close and it was all being ripped away from her. This devil a woman was smiling while doing it too. Her eyes pleaded for them to return as she felt them almost completely pulling out. Teasing her by prodding the just the very beginning of her slit. It was absolutely tormenting, all she wanted was to feel the burning in her core be released. But Phasma had other plans, ones that she intended to follow through with. 

Pulling her hand from the briefs of the heated pyro. Phasma brought them up to her lips, and licked the slick coating of Ashley’s arousal from her gloved fingers. All while the poor girl watched, feeling heartbroken, she let her arms fall from around the Captain’s neck. Phasma didn’t let this feeling of hurt transpire for very long. She didn’t want Ashley to feel used in any way. Leaning down she kissed her pyromaniac passionately, which earned her a gentle but needy moan against her lips. She held the kiss and gently brushed her girlfriend’s cheek with her thumb, while her hand cupped it. Breaking away, after several minutes of delicate reassurance, she locked her eyes with Ashley’s. 

“You’ll be rewarded once your punishment is over. This wont last past tomorrow, I promise.” Phasma cooed, pressing her forehead to her little pyro’s. Who slowly nodded in understanding as gentle panting emanated from her lips.

After several minutes Ashley was normal again, her thighs were slick like no other. But, she was breathing steadily, clear minded, and testing her arm. Though, she couldn't help but be annoyed with the fact that the Captain, who she loved dearly, had teased her to that mountain top of orgasm. Only to kick her back down to the base, without ever reaching the peak, and tell her she’d get it later. 

“I hate you.” Ashley said in an annoyed tone. Phasma just scoffed at her in laughter. 

“Such a bold-faced lie.” Phasma said, a smug grin on her face. 

“Is not. Smelly Nerf-herder.” 

“It most definitely is.” 

Phasma leaned over the side of the bed and kissed her girlfriend on the cheek gently. The kiss made the angry pyromaniac blush, the Captain was right, there was no hatred just annoyance. 

“Perhaps.” Ashley murmured reluctantly, Phasma chuckled quietly at the admission.

~End~


	19. Guilt Eats At You

Chapter 19: Guilt Eats At You

Ashley’s eyes opened suddenly, only to be met with the sight of a grey hallway. Slowly her arms positioned themselves properly on either side of her body. Then they pushed, assisted by her legs the flametrooper clumsily got to her feet. Her balance was unsteady, causing her to stumble to the side and lean on a wall for support. Her head was throbbing, it felt like someone had taken a hammer and cracked her across the skull with it. Gently massaging her temples with hands that were covered in a body glove. As her focus came to her Ashley realized just how strange that was. 

“Why am I...” She mumbled, stopping short as white gauntlets came into view. 

They were her gauntlets, even more confused she looked down at the rest of her body. Shocked to find that it was covered in her characteristic protective armor. Boots, legs, midsection, and chest were covered with body glove and all. Her chest plate and gauntlets were covered in blood. Splatterings of crimson red dotted the upper and lower portions of her chest plate. But, the gauntlets, they were drenched in it and none of it was dried. All fresh with droplets of blood falling from them at steady intervals, like a leaking faucet. Horrified, on the brink of panicking, and utterly confused her hands began swiping at the blood on her gauntlets. 

It came off in thick waves, splashing onto the grey metal floor with sicking sounds. Yet it wasn’t doing anything, with each successive swipe more of the blood seeped through the seems of the gauntlet. Keeping them slick with a fresh coat of blood. It was impossible to get both clean without the other getting covered again. The hands of her body glove were soon soaking with red, but she didn’t know what to do. 

“Get off! Get off!” 

Eventually she gave up, tilting her shaking hands till they were palms up. Blood, that blended in partially with the black of her body glove, covered her hands. What was happening to her? What was going on? Why was she dressed in her armor? Why was she covered in blood? She couldn’t answer any of those questions, which made her terrified. Her hands drifted to her head, tangling the blood soaked fingers into her black hair. Her breathing quickened as her eyes realized the coloration of the floor. Where was the white of the quarantine room? The one way mirror on the wall? 

“Where the hell am I?!” 

Then a piercing blood curdling shriek rattled her eardrums. Forcing her to the ground with hands attempting to plug her ears, but it was fruitless. The sound was still loud and sharp, stabbing her ears with needles that caused excruciating pain. Rolling onto her back she kicked her feet reflexively in anguish, and let out cries laden with pain. The screeching was so loud, it needed to stop or she’d probably go deaf. Her eyes were screwed shut, but she managed to force them open in order to see what was making that noise. 

It was pointless to keep covering her ears so Ashley let them go, thankfully the noise suddenly stopped when she did. Quickly sitting up, she hunted for the source of the terrible screeching. Looking left there was nothing but a wall, the same could be said about the right. Behind her was nothing but a continuous hall way, an oddly familiar hallway at that. Thats when it clicked in her head. She was back on the Vector. But how? There was no way the past few days had been a dream, it was all too real. But then how was she....her thoughts were cut short as she spotted a figure standing at the end of the hallway. 

Thinking she would have her blaster given she was in her armor, Ashley reached for it. Grasping at her leg bound holster repeatedly only to feel her heart sink, there was no blaster. Panicking, she looked back at the figure to see that it was coming closer, shuffling with a familiar gait. A gait that was lifeless, clumsy, and all too familiar. The figure was one of those....those THINGS. Those humans turned disgusting flesh hungry monsters. The flametrooper scrambled to her feet knowing that she had to get away. Turning to run in the opposite direction scared out of her mind. 

The savage carcass of a human let out a howl and then began to chase her. Only encouraging the pyro to run even faster. Dashing down the hallways as fast as her legs could carry her. This hallway was never ending, it just kept repeating itself over and over again. The flametrooper was certain that she had run past the same door at least 3 times. Looking behind her to find nothing chasing her. 

“W-Where the hell did it go..?” 

Frantically, Ashley searched the hallway both behind and front. But, there was nothing there. Absolutely nothing. Something dripped onto her shoulder pad, Ashley turned her head to examine it. It was a blackish sticky fluid, it looked disgusting and toxic even. Touching it with her finger she sniffed it, head recoiling the second it’s foul stench reached her nose. It smelled like something had died, come back to life, and then died again. Kinda like the smell from....

“Fodding shavit!.”

With a loud screeching noise, the infected that had been chasing her leaped from the ceiling of the hall way, pinning her down to the ground. Ashley put her arm against it’s throat to keep it from getting at her neck with it’s virus ridden mouth. Black saliva dripped from its mouth onto her face and it reeked of death and decay. Just barely holding the thing back, Ashley began to look for a weapon of some sort, anything really. Nothing to her left, maybe her right? She was in luck on her right was a pipe. With hesitation she reached for it with her right hand, but it was just out of reach.

She couldn’t hold it off for much longer though, horrid teeth snapped inches away from her face. Ashley had to get the pipe or else she would die. Stretching her arm to it’s limit still wasn’t enough, maybe she could try and pull it towards her with her fingers. She began poking at it with her index finger, managing to pull it just close enough that the rest of her fingers could wrap around it. With it firmly in her hand the flametrooper swung the pipe at the infected’s head. 

“GET THE HELL OFF ME!” She yelled in anger.

The pipe connected with skull of the dead human, dazing it enough that she was able to push it off herself. With the thing down on the ground, Ashley jumped to her knees and began to beat at it’s head mercilessly. Splattering black brain matter and equally discolored blood across the floor. She continued, to beat the life out of it. Smashing it’s face into a repulsive pile of bone, brain matter, black bloody pulp. It wasn’t until the fifteenth hit, that the terrified flametrooper stopped her violent and brutal attack. Dropping the pipe on the ground exhausted and full of adrenaline. Hands covered in black goop, and shaking with stress and anxiety, ran through her raven colored hair. But then something caught her attention. 

“What in the fodding hell...?”

A piece of mushy brain matter was slowly sliding back to the body. Leaving a slimy trail on the grey floor of the hall way, before slithering back into the undead’s crushed skull. Then, one by one, the rest of the smashed head began to do the same. Sliding across the ground in a disgustingly morbid fashion. Ashley couldn’t believe her eyes. It was reforming the head, undoing all the effort she had exerted in ending it’s life. Except it wasn’t, the skin that was reforming, it wasn’t green and dead like it had been. Instead, it was white and pale almost like it was forming the person it had been, before the virus. 

Ginger hair, white skin, green eyes, a scream. 

Ashley back peddled till her back was to the wall, the sight before her pulled at her heart. The face had reformed into that of her best friend, Alex. The eyes, they were staring right at her, cold and lifeless. Bringing her hands up to her eyes, Ashley shield them from it’s terrible gaze.

“No No No NO! That’s not...you’re dead!” 

In a voice that echoed inside the flametroopers’ ear drums, the face of her friend began to talk. 

“Ashley.” 

“That’s not you!” 

“But it is, and you left me.”

“No I didn’t!”

“You let me die.” 

“There was nothing I could do!” Ashley yelled, tears began to drips down her cheeks.

“You killed me.” 

“It was the only thing I could do!” 

“You left me to die.” 

“I didn’t!” 

“You could’ve saved me.”

“Shut up!” 

“You could’ve saved me.”

“Stop it!” 

“You could’ve saved me.”

“Shut up!” 

“You could’ve saved me.”

“I wanted to, but there was nothing I could do!” 

The voice began to repeat itself over and over, each time the volume grew louder. Then it said it twice at the same time, then three, four, and then five. Were there more voices? Yes. Different voices? No, the same. It was absolute torture, an ocean of pain, guilt, deafening voices, and blood soaked hands. Ashley rocked back and forth in a protective ball shaking with fear, guilt, and regret. 

“Make it stop! Please MAKE IT STOP!” She begged in tormented sobs. 

“Ash?” A voice said. 

A hand touched the flametrooper’s shoulder and in a knee-jerk reaction, Ashley shot up swinging her left arm with panicked fury. Sending her fist crashing into the head of whatever had touched her. After opening her eyes to see what exactly it was, she found that she wasn’t in the hall way. Now she stood in the quarantine room, and on the floor laid the Captain with blood leaking from a fresh wound on her eyebrow. Blood? Worried, she looked to her hands to see if they were still covered in crimson red. Finding they were normal, or as normal as could be. One made of metal and the other of flesh and muscle. That had all been a nightmare, or at the very least a hallucination. A groaning sound from the Captain snapped her out of her the fearful state. 

“Phasma?!” Ashley said concerned, and hurriedly the pyro kneeled down next to her captain. 

“Fodding...why...why did you hit me?” Phasma asked, sitting up slightly her hand caressing the injury above her eye. 

“I-I’m so sorry, I-I was hallucinating and and I...” In a sad sounding squeak, Ashley wrapped her arms around her lover nuzzling her face into Phasma’s neck, crying.

“I’m sorry...I-I didn’t know it was you, forgive me.”

“Shavit...it is okay, Ashley.” Phasma reassured, wrapping her free arm around her pyro’s back. Slowly rubbing gentle calming circles into the crying girl’s back. Phasma hadn’t expected a metal fist to the face, while on her way to notify Ashley of her release from quarantine. 

“I’m sorry...” 

“I forgive you.”

~End~


	20. Share Your Fear And Pain With Me

Chapter 20: Share Your Fear And Pain With Me

The door to Phasma’s personal quarters opened and Phasma walked inside, but Ashley remained at the door hesitantly. The flametrooper didn’t feel like she should be here, not after busting open the Captain’s eyebrow. Phasma turned and tilted her head to the side in confusion her pyro wasn’t following. Ashley seemed more timid and nervous now and that worried the tall woman. Whatever happened to her must’ve caused some considerable trauma. Phasma held out a hand for her, which was taken after a moments hesitation. The Captain lead Ashley over to her bed and motioned for her to sit while she removed her armor

“Ashley, are you alright?” Phasma asked, stepping back only to hear a whimper of anxiety leave her pyro’s mouth. Sadly, she couldn’t remove her armor with out proper spacing, so she was forced to stay away. 

“I-I dont...I...” Ashley ran her hands through her hair, Phasma could tell the anxiety was killing her. She needed to distract her or else she might have a panic attack. 

“Ashley, dear. look at me.” Phasma ordered, not using her formal and intimidating voice. Another defenseless whimper came from her girlfriend, and her command went ignored. The Captain sighed, knowing her stronger tone would be required at this rate. Having just taken her chest plate off she noticed the quiet whispers leaving Ashley’s lips. 

“I tried...I-I tried...there was nothing I could~” 

“Ashley...Look. At. Me.” Phasma said and this time she her voice was low and intentional, it demanded attention. Thats exactly what it got, Ashley looked up at Phasma with amber eyes that shifted nervously. Finally, she had her attention. “Ashley, I’m here. Nothing can hurt you.” 

All that she got in return was a half-baked nod, that was it. Pulling her legs in, the flametrooper kept her vision on Phasma, finding the sight of the Captain alone to be calming. One by one, chrome armor was stripped from Phasma’s body. First her gauntlets and shoulders. Then her leg armor, followed lastly by her boots. Still even in a body glove, the pale and strong woman was a sight to behold. But, thoughts of desire were quickly shadowed, by those consisting of the images that plagued her. Ripping more pathetic whimpers from her throat. Phasma, with every piece of chrome shed from her body, made her way over to the flametrooper. In just her body glove she sat down next to the anxious balled up form of her lover. 

“Ashley, if there is anything you need to discuss or anything you require. I am here.” Phasma offered, as it was clear Ashley wasn’t in a state to do anything on her own. 

“I...a shower...would be nice.” Ashley mumbled just barely audible to the Captain. Phasma pointed at the door of her restroom. 

“It is yours to use when you please.” 

“Thank you.” Ashley said, but she didn’t make a move to the restroom. 

“You’re afraid.” Phasma observed out loud. Ashley nodded in an in-eager fashion. 

She couldn’t kid herself, a shower sounded nice, but she was afraid having another hallucination, alone no less.

“Would you prefer it if I help you?” 

Another nod. But this one was contrasted by a blush that sprouted across her cheeks. Taking her pyro’s hand, Phasma helped her to the restroom. The door opened with a sudden swooshing sound that startled Ashley. The girl was rarely ever startled by something as insignificant as that. Each strange and uncharacteristic act of the flametrooper, made Phasma grow all the more worried. 

She needed to learn of what had occurred in her hallucination, it was the only way to know how to help her. Perhaps, having Ashley talk about it would also put her mind at ease, she thought. Both of them were now in the restroom, one awkwardly waiting for the other. 

“Do you wish for me to wait out side?” Phasma asked, attempting to be a courteous as possible for the currently fragile being. 

Her question was met with a shake of the head, and a tighter grip on her hand. Gently she brought her free hand forward to brush the cheek of her little pyro, who leaned into said touch greedily. Ashley would be too nervous to ever tell her Captain, just how much she adored that gentle caress of her cheek. 

“I see. Then, my dear, what would you like me to do?”

Slowly the girl pointed to herself, then the Captain, and then to the tub. She wanted Phasma to bathe with her. Granted she had asked for a shower and there was a shower stall for quick cleaning. But, after seeing the tub she had quickly re-evaluated her desires, having never actually taken a bath before, only showers. Showers in bland, identical, and modesty-lacking stalls. But, it was expected, grunts didn’t get the special and rather lavish treatment of those in position’s such as the Captain’s. They did the dirty work and washed said dirt off with their siblings, simple no consideration of wants, just get the job done. Though, that only made Ashley want to try the bath more, as she wondered what it would be like. 

Phasma observant as always understood what she wanted. Leading the flametrooper over to the bath she pressed the button that activated the flow of hot water. Slowly the tub began to fill, and as the water rose Ashley grew more nervous. She’d never seen the Captain without some form of clothing on, the least dressed she had ever been was a bra and briefs. It grew awkward and quiet, with the only exception being the sound of running water. Phasma was the first to start removing her body glove, Ashley diverted her gaze. 

The Captain found it adorable, but so unlike her little pyromaniac who was typically confident and not one to shy away from staring. The tub was full, and Phasma had taken off her body glove along with the garments underneath. Fully naked she slipped into the tub, then grabbed a bottle of liquid and poured it into to the water. On contact, the substance formed bubbles that floated on the surface of the water. Ashley, not realizing the pale woman was already undress and in the water waiting, remained in her shy stance. Metal arm at her side with a human hand holding above the elbow, rubbing anxiously over the cool material. Her vision focused at the floor.

“Ashley..” Phasma prompted gently. 

“R-Right...sorry.” Ashley murmured.

Timid hands pulled at the hem of her tank top, pulling it up to reveal the many scars that marked her. Phasma reclined her head against the wall of the tub as she took in every detail of her lover’s body. The burn marks from the day they met were still her favorite. They trailed up her right side, a streak broke off and ran under the her right breast. A separate trail on her back ran along the same side as the front, tendrils of the flame wrapped around her right shoulder and upper arm. Burns that while visible, were not ugly or disfigured, instead beautiful and well healed. Testament to the flametrooper’s resilience. 

The burns were a feature complimented by the new chrome appendage in place of the one she’d lost. Where metal met skin sat the blemishes of surgery, necessary scaring for proper installation. Phasma felt guilty, they shouldn’t have been there, In fact, none of what the girl had gone through on that ship should’ve happened. 

Phasma’s fists clenched in anger, thinking of how she had so easily left the flametrooper filled her with rage. Rage directed toward herself, beating her conscience with proverbial fists. After watching the medical staff rush off the shuttle, with the unconscious body of Ashley draped over a stretcher. The Captain at that very moment, vowed to never make the same foolish and selfish mistake again. 

With the flametrooper having discarded the last of her clothing while blue eyes observed, she slowly slid into the water. Sighing as warm water licked at her skin, a sensation that was greatly welcomed. The pyro sat down in the lap of her Captain, letting the warmth and comfort of the bath sink in and relax her senses by burning away the anxiety. Eventually she leaned back, feeing the buds of Phasma’s breasts touch her back caused the flametrooper to jump slightly. She hadn’t been expecting to feel that, her face exploded with embarrassment. 

A chuckle came from behind her, then strong arms wrapped around her midsection and pulled her in. A pale face rested it’s chin on her shoulder and leaned a cheek against her own. Ashley became tense with how close her and the Captain were. But a gentle kiss to the nape of her neck made it all dissipate, her muscles lost all firmness, and she let the Captain simply hold her. 

Ashley found the way they Captain held her to be perfect. Arms enveloped her in just the right way, around her midsection with pale hands interlocking with the other arm. A body leaning into her own not overbearing or crushing, but protective, providing security and a place of escape from the outside. The way Phasma’s head rested on her shoulder, air from a strong pair of lungs blowing across her collar bone. A gentle reminder that the Captain was there and had every intention of staying. Several minutes passed and they remained that way the entire time, enjoying one another’s company.

“Ashley?” Phasma asked. 

“Hmm?” She replied, tilting her head until it touched the Captains shoulder. Meeting blue with amber. 

“What happened?” 

“In regards to..?” 

“In the quarantine room, your hallucination. I want to know.” Phasma clarified, kissing her pyro’s cheek. 

“I...I-I..” Ashley’s breathing quickened, her hands started to twitch under the water until eventually they came up and gripped at the sides of the tub. Her mind had been so caught up in the comforting moment that it had forgotten about her terrifying experience. Now it was starting to come back, she didn’t want it too, why did the Captain have to ask? Why? Why did she have to ask?

Phasma quick to react, wrapped her hands around Ashley’s, their arms sitting one on top of the other. Fearful whimpers left the girl’s mouth only to be quietly shushed by the woman that held her. Try as she may, it eventually became clear that getting away wasn’t an option. 

“Shhhhh, it’s alright I am here. There is nothing to be fearful of.” Phasma whispered delicately into the flametrooper’s ear. 

Ashley didn’t fully trust what her captain said despite having no reason not to. Phasma intwined her fingers with the ones under them, carefully peeling them from their death grip on the side of the tub. Unsurprisingly, the cybernetic arm proved much more of a challenge than the human one. Mainly because, the hydraulic muscles could resist more force than Phasma could ever exert in trying to pull it free. There was no hope of getting it free without convincing Ashley to relax. 

“Ash, dear, I need you to let go of the tub. Can you do that for me?” The Captain asked, nuzzling into the girls neck. 

“I-I...I...h-help me...please. I d-don’t want to think about it...I-I think I c-can still he-hear it...make it stop...help..help.” Ashley said, her voice laced with fear and a weak tremble of sadness. Hearing her beg for help ate at the Captain’s heart, she sounded so helpless and scared. 

“I am going to, I will help you with anything you require. But first, you must relax I don’t want you to have a panic attack.” 

“I...Okay...j-just don’t let go...please.” 

“I have you, theres nothing to fear.” Phasma cooed. That single consolation seemed to do all the work for her because the arm became lax. Allowing the Captain to bring both arms in under her own and restrain them underneath a gentle hug. “There, see? Everything is fine Ash.”

Ashley just gave her an uncertain look as her body rattled with paranoia. It was saddening to watch, let alone try and hold as every shake and shiver could be felt by the blonde. 

“Start from the beginning.” Phasma suggested. 

At this Ashley squirmed, she was freaking out and making an attempt to get a way. But, a strong body kept her subdued and still. 

“Stop my love....Don’t fight me. Let me into what is troubling you. From the beginning.”

“I-I...woke up...o-on th-the V-Ve-Vector.” Ashley said quietly and through intermittent sobbing. Just thinking about the ships name tortured her to the deepest parts of her mind. Making her sniffle and suck in multiple times for air. 

“Good, continue.” 

“At f-first...I-I was confused because i had my body glove on...”

She paused straining her self to hold back further crying and save her pride. The noises that came out instead sounded like a helpless animal that had been kicked and was now whining. 

“I’m listening, dear. I’ll support you.”

“Th-then I s-saw my armor and...and it was covered in blood...so much blood.” The flametrooper’s body shook her chest rising rapidly and violently like someone struggling to breath, or choking 

“Who’s blood?” Phasma asked trying to help her little gem make sense of what she had seen. 

“I don’t know...I-I a-a-assumed...it was m-my own. It...It just leaked out of my g-gau-gauntlets.”

“Fresh then.” 

A subtle sad nod.

“What then?” 

“I-I tried wiping it off and it just kept coming back.” Ashley explained, it seemed like she was settling down, but Phasma knew it was only a temporary solace, the tears would come back eventually.

The flametrooper needed a break, it’d let this state of calmness sink in more, keep her in said state longer. During their talk the water had shed some of it’s warmth, it wasn’t cold just noticeably cooler than before. It could use a refresh, Phasma was about to let go of the pyro’s hand to press the drainage and warm water buttons, when she remembered Ashley’s request. Don’t let go. 

“Ash?” She murmured with her cheek pressed to her lover’s. 

“Hm-hmm?” The girl hummed back, desperately leaning into the contact. 

“The water has gotten cold. I’m going to let go and refresh it. Okay?”

“O-okay.” 

Sure enough the Captain was able to remove her hand and activate the drainage. Though, when she did Ashley became skittish and nervous, she couldn’t have possibly known that the sound emitted by the drain, sounded vaguely similar to the hissing of the infected. A sound that Ashley had grown to hate and fear, as such she began to struggle in the tall woman’s lap. 

“Calm! Calm...Calm, it’s alright it’s just the drain.”

“I-It sounded like one of those th-things.” 

“I had no clue, I apologize.” Phasma conceded with a loving kiss to her pyro’s neck. 

“It’s okay...thank you.” 

Then the hot water started to flow from the faucet, completing the cycle by replacing the colder water with a much warmer counterpart. The break was for the flame trooper was slowly coming to an end though.

“Is that all that happened?” The blonde asked. 

“No..” 

“Share it with me. Don’t worry I still have you.” 

“Then there was this...screeching...sound, y-you know the one.” 

Phasma was fully aware of what she was talking about, it was that awful screeching that those infected with the virus made. 

“Oh...the volume it was...just ab-absolutely unbearable...it hurts so much...so so much.” 

“Did it ever cease?” 

“Y-Yeah...but that’s when...” 

Here it came, the reawakening, the tears started flowing again, breathing slowly choking up, and body shivering intensely. Phasma tightened her protective hold to ease the flametrooper’s mind, but that only helped a tiny amount. 

“It’s okay. It’s okay. What happened Ash?” Phasma urged. 

“Th-That’s when I-I s-sa-saw o-one of those....those f-fodding...THINGS!.”

“One of the infected?” 

“Y-Yeah.” Ashley confirmed with a weeping nod. The Captains could feel the pyromaniac’s fists clench under her own, she was getting angry. 

“Shhh, don’t get angry. It won’t help.” 

“S-sorry.”

Fists relaxed back into open palms. 

“Go on.” 

“Then it...ch-chased me and at one point I thought I had lost it...but but I ha-hadn’t. It attacked me...it’s teeth...and th-the way it smelled...so disgusting...” 

“Were you able to fight it off?”

Ashley nodded before letting out a pained wail, she had to have been thinking about something that truly scared her to think of something. 

“Take your time, my love.” Phasma gently kissed at the girl’s neck and nuzzled into it, a quiet and tender signal that she was there for her. 

“I KILLED HER!” Ashley cried out, her strength had deteriorated rendering her a sobbing mess of a trooper, but not before it had one last show of force.

Phasma was taken aback by the sudden and rather loud outburst, and so slowly she turned her around. Letting Ashley’s head shoot up into her neck seeking comfort and shelter, of which she eagerly provided. The loud sobbing and sniffling that left her lover made the Captain highly defensive. The only pleasure in this was consoling a crying angel, everything else was just feelings of pain and fear that she had encouraged Ashley to share. 

“Who did you kill?” 

“I smashed i-it’s head in and..and..and t-the-then it ca-came back toge-together and it had Alex’s f-face.” She weeped.

“And then...it sta-started talking...oh the voices...I-I can still hear them! Make them stop...make them stop...make them stop...they wont go away!” 

Ashley clenched her fist, gripping as handfuls of Phasma’s muscle, digging her nails into them. Then, with out warning, Ashley bit down hard on the skin just before Phasma’s neck, which sent pain shooting up into her brain. Forced to fight to control the urge to attack her lover on reflex, Phasma grit her teeth as the bite drew blood. Trickling down from the source, over her collar bone, and into the water of the tub. Eventually the flametrooper began to lap at the wound with her tongue, a feral growl accompanied each successive lick that brought the taste of iron to her throat. 

“Ashley! What are you..doing?!” Phasma huffed in-between pained grunts. After several licks of the Captain’s blood, Ashley recoiled in shock coming to her senses. 

“I-I...I-I’m be-becoming one of those things! No please no...no no no no anything but that..I-I don’t want to die like that...” 

Ashley panicked and anxiously tugged at her hair with her hands as she backed away to the other side of the tub. Hyperventilating and mid panic attack. 

“No I-I c-can’t. I can’t. I can’t”

“No...anything but that...please.”

~End~


	21. Running

Chapter 21: Running

Blood trickled from the puncture wound at the base of Phasma’s neck, not profuse blood, but enough to drip and leave a tiny trail. Phasma had her hand over the bite hissing in pain, pulling her hand off she saw blood mixed with water. Ashley was nearly tugging her hair out in the corner, and she felt the need run, she’d just bit her Captain like one of those undead freaks. In a scared fervor she stepped out of the tub and made a dash for her clothes. Grabbing and slipping on her underwear, pants, and tank top not even bothering with her bra. Then she began to run.

“Ashley wait!” Phasma called after her, but she just ignored it.

Sprinting out of Phasma’s room and down the hallway, hair and body still wet, fear driving her actions. How could she have done that? How could she have bit her Captain like some savage animal? What was she becoming?

**‘You left me behind’**

**‘Come back to me’**

**‘Come back to US’**

The voices, she could still hear them she attempted to ignore them out by screwing her eyes shut and putting her hands to her ears. But that didn’t do anything, why wouldn’t they just go away? Ashley began to hit her temple with her palm, trying to illogically beat them out of her head. For a couple of seconds she opened her eyes to see where she was going, in front of her she could see a door that would lead outside. Not just out of the private quarters wing, but to the frigid of Star Killer base.

Ashley had no clue where she was going, being out in the snow and freezing wind for long enough would kill her if she didn’t dry off. Though there was nothing to dry off with, and really what did she care at the moment, perhaps that would be for the better. Finding It preferable over turning into some undead freak, she turn the lock and opened the door, not even realizing the few confused stormtroopers, standing just at the juncture of the hall to the exterior door. Watching her turn the handle and step out into the snow, shivering as the her wet skin was battered by bone chilling wind and her bare feet pricked with needles as they touched snow.

The flametrooper raised her cybernetic arm to shield her eyes from tiny flakes of snow, that drifted along heavy gusts of wind. Slowly and without care she marched, stepping into knee deep snow. It licked at her skin with a serrated tongue and soaked her fatigues which sent pain spiraling up her spine. But, that didn’t bother her, nothing could come close to the discomfort and anxiety the voices caused. Nothing.

**‘You’ll die soon.’**

“I know.” Ashley replied aloud, not really knowing if the voices could also hear her.

**‘Then you’ll be with US’**

“Never!”

The voice slowly begins to morph it’s many tones and volumes-other voices possibly-into a singular voice. Taking on the sound of a normal singular person, was it just one person or was it still a collective? Regardless of the answer Ashley didn’t really care.

**‘If you live, you’ll just hunger for blood.’**

“Never in a million years.”

**‘You can’t stop it.’**

“I can if I get far enough away and jump off a cliff.”

**‘Hehahaha, how could you do that to her?.’**

“I’ve hurt her more times than I ever should. She’ll look the other way if I never come back. Forget about me eventually, they all will.” Ashley argued, with a heart that sank realizing just how much she believed those words.

They’d forget about her, she was just a stormtrooper one of thousands. FN-3387 was her actual name and it always would be, Ash served as just a nickname for a made up name, made to humanize her. But she wasn’t human anymore, voices in her head, biting people she loved, cybernetic, scarred, burned, and infected. Nothing about her was human anymore save for what she could feel. The feeling of happiness and longing caused by remembering good times, which eventually led to sadness as she marched toward the nearest visible edge. What Ashley felt was still very human, and she’d rather take that to her grave while she could.

Another freezing gust of wind caused the typically warm trooper to shiver and suck in a sharp breath of crisp air.

‘ **A bit chilly isn’t it?’**

“Shut the hell up!”

~Four Minutes Later~

Her breathing was becoming labored and and her body shook violently, having spotted a cliff of the perfect size, she’d decided to make her way there. Trudging through heavy snow with slow steps, struggling to lift either foot enough to take steps that were meaningful. The cliff’s edge was within view, nearly there she could make it, all she had to do was walk another two dozen feet.

Three feet.

Her finger tips grew numb and her arms rattled intensely, the wind was merciless. Ready to freeze her to death for the inhabitants of the cracked planet, to come and eat away at her body. It had already frozen the water in her hair into tiny specks of frosted water. Her toes, oh her toes, they hurt to a degree that she couldn’t even describe, if she some how made it back either by being dragged back or by chickening out on her own. It was certain thats her toes would be frostbitten, or at the very least damaged to some level. Her legs though, they were still going strong after gaining a burst of willpower from the sight of the edge.

**‘To think you’d throw away what you have with the Captain so easily.’**

“Im keeping her safe!”

**‘From what, exactly?’**

“From me turning into one of those things!”

The voices in her head only snickered at her, finding something had either said or thought to be very amusing. Ashley became irritated, these voices were absolutely aggravating.

~Six Feet~

“Fodding damnit...screw this kriffing planet!”

‘ **Aww whats the matter? Are you mad that it’s trying to stop you from killing yourself? Hahahaha’**

“Piss off!”

 **‘How rude!’** It said in a mockingly hurt tone.

“Go Fodding die!”

**‘Well it’s not as though I have much of a choice. I can’t control you like some puppeteer.’**

“Like hell you can’t, you’re just enjoying the show.”

**‘Oh I am, trust me. Hehehahaaah, but I really can’t stop you, which aggravates me.’**

“Good, go fodd yourself then.”

**‘It’s not courteous to be rude to guests, you know?’**

“Uninvited guests get the rough treatment, next time try paying for a room at the hotel.”

**‘Oh a funny one are we?’**

“Mhmm. Part time fodding comedian just for you.”

**‘Ohh more things to enjoy, how thoughtful.”**

“Grrr”

**‘Hahaha, so angry.’**

“You don’t fodding say?!”

 **‘Don’t you raise your voice at me. I assure you, I can win that fight Very...VERY...easily.’** The voice warned before finishing with a seductive laugh.

Ashley didn’t have any clever or even bland retorts, because she knew the voice was right. If it wanted, all it had to do was snap it’s metaphorical fingers and the girl would drop to her knees in agony.

~Twelve Feet~

The cybernetic arm was the only one that could move, the other was too numb and cold to do anything. Her legs were giving in but they could hold until she got there, if need be she could just tumble over the edge. She didn’t give a Bantha’s ass how she fell, just so long as it happened and as long as it killed her. Maybe if she were lucky the a rock to the head would be the first thing she hit, that way she wouldn’t have to feel the rest.

Ashley hadn’t really thought about how much pain she’d endure on the way down, until now. The sharp splintering feeling of bones breaking, a feeling all too common in her line of work and not easily bearable. Bruising, easy to handle after the initial shock, but that was all she’d probably feel, just a bunch of really hard punches that would leave bruises on her dead body. She desperately hoped she would be dead by the time she hit the bottom, otherwise it would be a excruciating level of pain.

~Eighteen Feet~

 **‘How can you honestly do this to some who cares so much about you?’** The voice asked sounding genuinely curious, something Ashley didn’t like at all.

“Im keeping her safe! Shut up!”

**‘You really aren’t though, you haven’t the slightest inkling of what it’s like to actually be infected.’**

“I fodding bit her, that’s proof enough!”

**‘Yes you did bite her, but biting can be caused by any number of stressful situations. You’re definitely over reacting.’**

“Like you would you know anything about humans.”

**‘I mean....I’m literally a voice in your head.’**

“You’re just a voice caused by the virus. Nothing more, you’re not a part of me.”

**‘Yes and no.’**

Ashley didn’t reply and just kept battling the knee high snow.

~Twenty One Feet~

Ashly couldn’t feel her legs, they were giving in to the elements slowly but surely. Her skin was purple and her eyes watered as the frigid wind blasted them with snow, only adding to her discomfort. Fingers and toes were non-existent not feeling, no pain, nothing just entirely numb. Doubt was beginning to plague her mind, she might not make it, not at this rate. A wobble in each step and the haze that was starting to form in her vision told her, collapse was close.

Closer than predicted, as her legs gave out and she dropped to her knees in the snow. Shivering cold but still determined, the girl forced herself to stand and take one unsuccessful step before falling over again. A growl was forced through clattering teeth as she slammed her cybernetic fist into the snow, and trails of salted liquid dripped down her cheeks. The flametrooper couldn’t make it and she hated that simple fact.

“Fodding damnit!”

**‘Can’t make it can you?’**

“Shut up! I-I don’t need your shavit!”

**‘Relax, I’m just asking.’**

“Just shut up! I don’t want to some stupid voice in my head to be last thing I hear before I die.”

**‘Oh the irony.’**

“Fodd off, I’m not stupid!”

‘I’d beg to disagree, you’re trying to commit suicide and forcing the one that cares to fight snow in pursuit of you. So call me a crazy all you like, but you’re the stupid one.’

“Pursuit? What..”

Ashley felt strong and hurried arms lift her up from the snow, brushing off the flakes that stuck to her. How had she had she not heard the footsteps? The arms proceeded to wrap her quaking purple body in several blankets, protection from the cold. The flametrooper began to cry like a baby, because she knew who it was and that it would never be anyone, but the Captain. Seeing a glimpse of the familiar chrome shine of her armor confirmed her fears making her panic. She began to fight back with the only arm that worked, pushing back against the cocoon of blankets being wrapped around her.

“Stop! Just stop damnit! ENOUGH!” Phasma yelled in anger. Having had enough of the girl running, afraid of something that was just part of her imagination.

With little effort a gloved hand restrained the arm, accomplishing this feat only because the body it was attached to lacked the willpower to resist. Secretly the flametrooper wanted the comfort of her Captain, she wanted to be wrapped in strong arms and rocked back and forth like a child. To be kissed on the neck and feel Phasma’s breath on her shoulder. But how could she be allowed to have that while she was infected?

“Damnit Ash, you had me so worried. What the hell were you thinking?”

“I just wanted to keep you safe.” Ashley mumbled as chrome covered arms wrapped around her.

“How is THIS~” Phasma paused to gesture towards the cliff with angry huffs of air leaving her lips. “...KEEPING ME SAFE, HUH?!”

“I-I...just wanted to get as far a-away from you as I could before I-I turned.”

“Dear lord, Ash! You aren’t infected, there is no trace of the infection in your blood stream! I have had several discussions with the scientists during your quarantine.”

**‘Told you...stupid! Though what she says isn’t entirely true, only partially.’**

“Ther-There isn’t...I-I’m not...I-I’m not infected?”

“No Ash! You aren’t!....GAHH! Do you have any idea how hard I had try just to simply get you out of that room?!”

“I’m sor~”

“Save it! I have to get you back, before you fodding freeze to death.”

Phasma growled loudly making sure that her pyro could hear it clear as day, she was beyond furious. Standing up and turning, chrome boot lifted from the snow one after the other. Marching back to the interior of the base with her troublesome lover in her arms. Part of the trip back was filled with an anxious and uneasy silence, Phasma being too upset with Ashley, and Ashley being too fearful and ashamed of her rash and stupid attempt at suicide. But, the other half saw that silence broken with the flametrooper having one question on her mind that gnawed at her lips until it escaped.

“Why did you come after me?” She asked sheepishly.

“I swear you did NOT just ask me that.” Phasma said in annoyed disbelief.

**‘Oh boy! She sounds absolutely pissed hahaha. Good job.’**

‘Shut the hell up!’ Ashley screamed in her own head.

“Why did I come after you?” Phasma repeated in exasperation.

“Maybe Ashley, it’s because you’re the only thing that doesn’t make me feel as though I’m just some set of walking chrome armor! Who’s only purpose is to be the fodding poster child for the First Order!”

“Maybe it’s because you give me meaning and that’s something I haven’t had in such a long fodding time!”

“I-I’m sorry....I didn’t know.” Ashley said, but that was a complete lie she definitely knew how much she meant to her Captain.

“Bantha-shavit you didn’t know! Don’t even try and play that with me.”

“I was just scared, okay!” Ashley yelled defensively.

“I well aware damnit! You shot me in the chest! Punched me in the eye with that fodding arm of yours! I’ve got bite marks on my neck, and now you’re freezing to death in my arms! You don’t think that I know you’re scared?!” Phasma retorted her voice loud, but cracking with sadness and worry. “Enough talking! I don’t want to hurt you by saying something I don’t mean. We’re done, save it until we get back.”

Ashley was speechless frightened by how harsh Phasma was reacting towards her. So she just turned her head into the Captain’s chest and tried to hold back her stress induced cries.

~End~


	22. Explanations From Nobody

Chapter 22: Explanations From Nobody. 

‘ **So...You going to bite her again? Go in for seconds?’** The voice teased with a wicked laugh.

‘No! You freak!’ Ashley yelled in her mind as the door to Phasma’s room opened and she was set down on the bed, still wrapped in a blankets. 

“Don’t. Move.” Phasma commanded, stepping back from the girl. “I’m going to get treatment, if you so much as leave this room you better hope that I don’t catch you when you do.” 

“I...I won’t love.” Ashley reassured, she felt genuinely sorry for the trouble she had caused the Captain. 

The flametrooper shifted her eyes down avoiding the gaze of the visor, not bearing to meet the angry icy glare behind the helmet. Phasma sighed and let her head droop, the girl looked upset and she hated the sad and shameful expression on her face. The chrome trooper never enjoyed seeing Ashley in distress, which she had seen more of lately due to the pyro’s intense panic attacks. How had her little flame become so dim? 

Taking her helmet off Phasma leaned in, lifting Ashley’s chin with her finger and placing a gentle and loving kiss to her lips. The flametrooper released a tensely held breath into the Captain’s mouth, thankful for this sign of relief as her mind had been on edge for the entire walk back. Ashley licked at the Captain’s pale lips begging for entry, but sadly it was denied, Phasma was still upset with her lover and wasn’t going to offer forgiveness so easily. Then they pulled a way with a shared huff of content. 

“I love you dear, but I am still upset. Even though I cannot blame you for being scared.” Phasma consoled with a finger rubbing the girls cheek. 

“I know and I’m sorry I just...I-I’m broken.” 

“You are...but I’ll put you back together if you will let me.” 

“Why would you waste so much effort on someone you can replace.” 

“Hmph, truth is you aren’t that easy to replace.” Phasma pressed her own cheek to her pyro’s, earning a purring sigh from the inner recesses of the girls throat. 

Ashley blushed at the compliment and the contact of the Captain’s skin with her own. She needed this gentle care after her mind had been so shattered by the horrors of the Vector. Such a vile ship, still having the last laugh, worst of all she could hear it’s laugh now anytime the voice in her head laughed. Thinking to herself the flametrooper wondered if she would ever get the revenge she so desired. Unlikely, very unlikely, probably never. 

**‘Awww, isn’t this sweet.’** The voice in her head laughed, causing Ashley to growl out loud in anger. The Captain pulled back, a questioning look in her eyes, wondering if the growl was directed at her.

“S-Sorry...the voice it won’t stop talking.” Ashley said hurriedly hoping to put down the doubt in her lover’s eyes. 

“Oh, it speaks to you? Directly?” Phasma questioned. 

**‘Hahaha, look at her figuring it out.’**

‘Shut up.’ Ashley defended before responding to her Captain. 

“Yes, it does...it won’t shut up..” 

**‘I’m not that annoying, am I?’**

‘Yes, you are that annoying’ Ashley grumbled. 

**’Hahaha, perfect!’**

“I’ll be fine though Captain, go and get whatever you need. I’ll be here when you get back.” Ashley said, her hands and feet still her hurt from being in the cold. Something to relieve the pain while they healed would be magnificent. 

”okay...I shouldn’t be too long.” Phasma assured kissing her one last time before pulling her helmet back on and stepping out the door. The cape attached to her back picking up the wind underneath it and flipping upwards as she left. 

**’Well Ashley...’**   The voice laughed mischievously .  **‘...It seems we have some more time to our selves.’**

”Oh joy!” Ashley replied sarcastically, opting to speak aloud now that Phasma was gone.

**‘Yes a wondrous opportunity indeed’**

“I want answers.” Ashley demanded. 

**‘Oh? To what exactly?’**

“Why am I not some dead monstrosity? Why am I not infected?” 

**‘Well, what the Captain told you is partially true like I said before. But, it’s not the entire truth.’**

Ashley didn’t like the sound of that, that could imply so many things. It made the gears in her head spin, thinking of what horrors lay under that rock of truth. 

“Explain.” 

**‘What makes you think I’ll tell you?’**

“You can’t help yourself.” Ashley said with a confident smirk on her face.

**‘I can’t, you’re right. But, that’s only because what I’m going to tell you will make you feel as equally disgusted as when you think about being undead.’**

“Sure, what ever you say.” The flametrooper rolled her eyes in disbelief. As if anything could top the notion of becoming a decaying body of disease and savagery. 

**‘Typically when we infect innocent girl’s like yourself and turn them into works of art.’** It began, cackling as it referred to it’s vile creations as “works of art”. Something Ashley found deeply unnerving, they were disgusting piles of rotting flesh and bone, nothing more. Nothing beautiful or pretty about them in the slightest.  

**‘They slowly die as the virus flows through them, coughing, paling of delicious flesh, drinking the nutrients from warm blood. Hahahahahhh.’**  

“Can you spare me the details?” Ashley asked hoping the voice wasn’t unkind and would listen to her request. 

**‘Mmmm, I could...’** The voice hummed in a seductive tone. 

**‘...but wheres the fun in that? Hmm?’**

Ashley sighed. Of course it wouldn’t, it was the product of a horrific virus why would it ever feel the need to spare her the details of itself. Who would’ve guessed, that when the flametrooper went aboard that ship, she’d return with a talking narcissistic parasite? 

**‘Anyways, where was I? Oh yeah, hehehe’** The voice laughed in a soft cynical manner as it regained it’s train of thought, a rather revolting one unfortunately. 

**‘Then as the virus gets to the brain it slowly takes control, destroying any ability for you to think on your own and turning you into a brain dead husk. Mmmm, the perfect host just begging to be controlled. I’m sure you’re all to familiar with how that goes.’**

“Shut up! Don’t you dare even mention what happened to her!” Ashley yelled with ferocity, she’d be damned if she let something like that slide.  

**‘Oh? What are you gonna do? Try and kill yourself again? Pahhahahah! Ohhhh! I doubt you could even pull it off, seeing as how you failed the first time.’** The voice sneered, making a mockery of the pyro’s shameful failure and irrational thinking, arguably deserved. But, not from some talking virus that was the cause of it all. 

“Screw. You.” Ashley growled. 

**‘I’ll always have your back’** It said, switching it’s voice to mimic that of Alex. 

“DON’T YOU DARE! YOU FODDING ASSHOLE, DON’T YOU EVER MOCK HER USING HER VOICE!” Ashley raged while furious undoing the blankets, clenching and unclenching her fists in an attempt to control her frustration. She instantly regret her decision to discard the warm wrapping.

**‘Hahahah, you are so mad. Oh that’s priceless! What’s the matter? Do you feel like absolute shavit for leaving her there?’**

Ashley didn’t answer her face contorted in and furrowed in fiery anger, oh if only the voice was an actually person. If it had been she would’ve ripped it limb from limb, broken bones. Charred and burnt to a crisp with her incinerator until the body was so badly burned it couldn’t be recognized. 

**‘Are you upset that she died because she had to help you?’**

Cybernetic and human hands clenched even tighter, just on the verge of flinging themselves into the wall. 

**‘Oh Ash! Save me! How could you let me turn into monster!’** Once again the voice mimicked Alex to torture the flametrooper. 

“SHUT UP!” Ashley screamed as she stood up and swung her left arm into the wall, denting the metal slightly. The banging sound of metal on metal filling the room. 

**‘Hahahahaha AHAHAHAH, oh you are just a treat darling. I like you.’** The voice purred, dragging out the last syllable in the word “you”. 

“Enough! Of your games! Tell me why I’m not some undead freak!” Ashley demanded, calming down from her enraged state partially. She sighed before flopping back onto the bed to nuzzle into the pillows that smelled of her Captain, a scent that she found beautifully calming, intoxicating even. 

**‘Mmm, you’re so interested in finding out why you aren’t, that it almost sounds like you wish you were.’** The voice commented, giggling to itself in some strange form of satisfaction. 

Ashley mumbled something unintelligibleinto pillows, the fact that it made no sense being due to the cushioning cases of fluff muffling her voice. 

**‘I can’t understand you, I may be inside your head but if you speak out loud and you own ears can’t understand it. Then neither can I.’** The voice explained, forcing the girl to turn her head to the side so her words traveled out to the rest of the room, rather than into the pillow. 

“I would never want to become one of your hideous monstrosities.” Ashley repeated.

**‘I know, and that’s why I’d force you to watch as you turned. Pale skin green skin, hallucinations, developing a desire to eat flesh and spread the disease more. Oh it’d be wonderful.’**  

“Not really.” 

**‘Such a downer.’** The voice giggled.

“Can you just get on with it?” Ashley urged, getting agitated by the voice’s never ending stream of tangents. 

**‘Fine! Fine...In short you’re immune, but technically you aren’t otherwise~’**  

“Otherwise you wouldn’t be in my fodding head?” The flametrooper finished for it. 

**‘You make it sound like me keeping you company is such a bad thing’**  

“It is... 

**‘Just give it time, you’ll appreciate me eventually. Anyways, your body’s cells caused the virus to mutate. You still crave blood, hence the biting and to be honest you need it. This mutated strain is eating away at your own blood supply, the kicker is that it’s doing it only slightly faster than your body can replenish.’**

“Ugh....that’s disgusting. Must you really start out with the bad news?” Ashley groaned miserably, the fact that she had to drink blood was absolutely repulsive and made her feel like vomiting. She felt herself gag slightly at the thought of drinking someone’s blood. Luckily she was able to keep that feeling under control. 

**‘Don’t humans start with the bad newsjust so the good news sounds better?’** It asked. 

“Yes, but that news is extremely bad.” 

**‘Hey! You should be glad that you don’t want to rip the flesh off of your girlfriend’s body and eat that instead. Humans are always so ungrateful.’**

“Theres nothing to be grateful about. You’ve yet to tell me the good news, if it’s even good in the first place.” Ashley disputed. 

**‘Well you’ll be more happy than I will to know, that because of the mutation, the virus is sterile. So you can cough on, spit or vomit in the mouth of, and bite people all you want. But, nothing you do will infect others.’** The voice continued explaining, though sounding annoyed by the news that was undoubtedly good for the flametrooper. 

“That’s actually remarkably pleasing to learn.” Ashley admitted. 

**‘Again, no “thank you”. You humans really are the most ungrateful and rude species in the galaxy.’**

“Thank you...” Ashley gave in to the voice’s complaining, finally offering it her gratitude as reluctant as she was to, given what it was. 

**‘Was that really that hard to say?’**

“Very.” 

**‘You’re ridiculous.’**

“Right, sure.” 

It was then that the door to the room opened and Phasma entered, carrying a case of medical equipment in one hand, and something for the flametrooper to eat in the other. Ashley smiled while remaining in her position with the pillow that smelled of her Captain. Phasma was actually really sweet under all that armor, Ashley thought. Thinking of all the things the flametrooper needed, it was very touching, and to think that she almost threw it all away. 

The voice had been right. How stupid.

Phasma turned to see her little pyro laying in the bed, out of the blankets, but still in the relative location she had been when the Captain left. Hurriedly Phasma began stripping off her armor, she needed to treat the girl’s frostbitten extremities or else they would be permanently damaged. 

Discarding he armor in a relatively quick and steady fashion, Phasma grabbed the medical case and pulled one of the chairs from the table at the center of the room over to the bed side. 

“Ashley, I need to treat your skin. Come here.” Phasma directed, making the girl inch slowly across the bed and then swing her legs over the side. Taking the flametrooper’s right hand, she looked at the fingers and sighed in disappointment. “Have you been moving them?”

“Y-Yes why?” Ashley answered, only to be met with another sigh. The skin on her fingers was cracked and damaged, the top layer was too far got to be saved it had to be removed.

“Because, Ash, it damages the skin and now I have to remove it. Making this process much more tedious.”

Ashley felt guilty for causing her Captain so much trouble, and she felt even more terrible for biting her.

“Do you...not want to treat me?” Ashley asked, eyes down and a look of regret andguilt across her face. Thinking that maybe the Captain was fed up with her that the proverbial rope of their bond was beginning to thin, perhaps Phasma loved her less now. A notion that upset her enough that tiny droplets began to leak from her eyes.  

“Look at me, dear.” Phasma requested and Ashley listened. 

Phasma cupped the flametrooper’s cheek with her hand and leaned in to give her a chaste, but delicate kiss. Then blue eyes met trembling amber, staring into them intently while a thumb brushed at cheeks that were gently blushing. Ashley let out a stuttered sigh, coming down from her previously rising emotion and leaning into the hand. 

“Would I rather be in that bed with my arms wrapped around you, after a warm bath? Yes.” Phasma said, pausing to make sure the point was made that she had been upset with Ashley over her reaction. Just as she could see the girl grow sad, she spoke again. 

“But, that does not mean that I will not feel the need or the desire to ensure that you are okay and healthy. I will shield you with my life and reach into the bowels of any beast, ship, or disease ridden pit to save you. So don’t think for even a second that I will not want treat you, for something as minor as frostbite.” 

The two grew silent, Ashley searching the Captain’s face with a cleansing amber gaze, for anything that could hint at there being doubt in what she said. But they could find none, no shifty eyes, no nervous twitches, no worried swallows, nothing. Absolutely nothing, suddenly the flametrooper’s heart began to rip itself apart, but in a good way. Evident by the tears of happiness and longing that began to pour from her eyes, and the rather rough but needy wrapping of her arms around the strong pale woman. Phasma felt herself smile, she was happy simply because her little pyro was too. Gloved hands rubbed at the pyromaniac’s back, eventually one trailed up to gently comb the black hair that sat atop her head, while the other stayed behind to rub loving circles into her back. 

Ashley, after crying in happiness for several minutes, let go of her hold on the Captain. Leaning back to let her lover take care of her injuries, carefully lasering away at the top layer of skin with a laser scalpel. After removing all of the dead, she wrapped the fingers in bandaging before moving on to treat the bitten areas of her feet. 

**‘Wow that was....actually really sweet.’** The voice commented, and didn’t at all sound like it was mocking the Captain. 

‘Can you even feel emotion?’ Ashley asked in her head. 

**‘While I may be just a virus with a voice inside your body, that doesn’t mean I am unintelligent. Sheesh, I assumed you would’ve figured that out by now.’**

‘Snarky, wow.....By the way, what am I supposed to call you?’ 

**‘Why are you trying to give me a name?’** It asked off put by the human’s question. 

‘This is a permanent condition, correct?’ 

**‘Definitely.’**

‘Then I’m going to need a name for you.’ Ashley declared. 

**‘I suppose you are correct...let me think...We could go very stupid and bland and call me Blackwing.’** It suggested. 

‘You’re joking, right?’ Ashley said. 

‘ **What’s wrong with that?’**

‘Like you said, stupid and bland also it sounds really angsty.’ 

**‘Angsty?!’**

‘Yep...angsty.’

**‘I’ll show you angsty....fine. I’ll tell when I think of something.’**

“Are you going to keep fondling my hair like that all night?” Phasma said suddenly with a deep intoxicating chuckle.

Ashley hadn’t been paying very good attention to the real world while talking to the voice in her head. Realizing now, that she had been gently and absentmindedly, running her hand through the blonde’s lovely hair. Combing her cybernetic fingers underneath blonde tufts, and gently gripping them before letting go and repeating the process. Having her attention be called to it just now made the girl blush, and in an attempt to hide her blush she ruffled the blonde follicles. 

“Maybe!” Ashley said.

“Adorable.” Phasma commented before giving the same irresistible chuckle. 

“Mmm, that laugh.” Ashley groaned after hearing it, which didn’t help her blushing because Phasma most definitely heard her.

“Oh? What about it?” 

“N-Nothing.” 

“Oh no, don’t try and worm your way out ofthis one. Tell me.” The Captain demanded. 

“No.” Ashley refused blushing even more. 

“You do realize where I currently am, right?” Phasma chuckled with a raised eyebrow. 

The Captain’s head was level with girl’s thighs while she had been working at removing the damaged skin from her feet. Ashley’s went wide with disbelief at what she was alluding to. 

“Do it and I’ll bust open your other brow.” Ashley threatened. ”Besides aren’t you working on my feet?” 

“You wouldn’t hurt me willingly, and I was working on your feet, key word,  _was_. So tell me....What. Did. You. Say. About. My. Laugh?” Phasma had way too confident and sly of a smile for Ashley’s liking.

“I’m not telling you!” Ashley protested. 

“Fine we’ll do this the hard way.” 

Phasma used turn the laser on Ashley’s pants cutting them open and then, in a rather rough fashion,she managed to pull them her legs down. 

“Captain! Those were my fodding pants you just cut!” Ashley squealed, her skin turning a bright pinkish red at now being in only her briefs. 

“I’ll do as a I please. Now, this is your last chance. Tell me.” Phasma warned. 

“No!” 

“So be it.” 

Phasma pulled down the briefs and pressed her tongue to the girl’s folds, lapping away at her slowly. Forcing a loud startled moan from the flametrooper’s mouth. 

“Ahhhh! Mmpfh, damn you!” 

“You want this, you know you do.” Phasma said smugly, before delving her tongue into her lover’s slit and licking at the delicate fire inside. 

Hitting a sensitive area that made Ashley shiver and run her cybernetic hand through Phasma’s blonde hair, tugging to keep the Captain’s head where she wanted it. If this woman teased her and didn’t finish the job, she really would bust her other brow. 

“Mmmmm, m-maybe....quite possibly.....ohhh fodd...I’m lying...I want this I want it so bad.”Ashley moaned loudly as the same spot was licked over and over again. 

“Hmph, I thought so.”

~End~


	23. Killing Desire

Chapter 23: A Killing Desire

After their bout of fun, the two had taken their places by each other in bed. Phasma’s arms were wrapped protectively around Ashley’s waist, and the flametrooper’s head was nuzzled into her chest. The pale Captain was sound asleep, steady breathing, content heart and at peace with how things that day had gone. But Ashley...well she wasn’t able to sleep, there was a thumping sound that she could hear clear as day.

It was the Captain’s heart she could hear it, though that wasn’t what was surprising.No, what was surprising was that she could hear it better than she ever had before, each rhythmic beat was audible to an extent that shouldn’t be possible. The flametrooper had no explanation for this, and it was keeping her awake. She thought it should be soothing, a rhythmic beat to fall asleep to, yet it was anything but that. It was annoyingly loud, she nuzzled even deeper into Phasma’s chest hoping that it would go away with time. 

Several minutes later Ashley squeezed her eyes shut tighter while grumbling in irritation, the thumping wasn’t going away and it sounded like it was getting louder. Whimpering with discomfort, the flametrooper moved up the body next to her and nuzzled into the Captain’s neck. Sighing as the incessant thumping was quieter in this position, though sadly not entirely gone. The shift in position lightly roused the tall blonde, who gently kissed the pyro’s cheek and rubbed her lower back. 

“Why are you not asleep?” Phasma mumbled in a drowsy voice. 

“I-I’m...just restless.” Ashley replied, nervously lying to her lover as her cheek was kissed again but this time with more care and tenderness behind it. 

“You aren’t very good at lying.” Phasma chuckled, bringing the hand from the pyro’s back to comb through her black hair. “Tell me, what is actually bothering you?” 

“First of all, rude, I can be a good liar.”

“Debatable.” 

Ashley shot Phasma a glare, connecting her wide awake amber with the Captain’s sleepily half closed blue. Phasma laughed and ruffled the girl’s hair playfully. 

“Don’t give me that look you know it’s true.” 

“It is not and secondly, it’s your heart. I can hear it.” 

The look that the Captain gave the flametrooper was one of utter confusion

“What?” Phasma asked completely dumbfounded. 

“You heard me.” Ashley defended. 

“I heard you...but I’m afraid I don’t understand.” 

“I don’t either.” Ashley admitted, nuzzling into the Captain’s neck more with a satisfied purr. 

Noticing, that for the first time, Phasma felt warm which was unusual to say the least. She was typically cold blooded, metaphorically speaking, but that wasn’t of great importance at the moment, save it for another bed time conversation.  

“I could use some explanation, dear.”

“Im getting too it, you brute.” 

“Brute? Is that really what you think of me?” Phasma teased, smirking at the description. 

“Mmm, no not in the slightest.” Ashley giggled, kissing Phasma’s neck chastely. “Now if you’ll stop interrupting me, I’ll explain what I mean.”

“My apologies.” 

“I can...hear it, but it sounds like it’s right in my ear. Even now, without being near your chest, I can still hear it clear as day.” Ashley explained. 

“Is this just some extravagant explanation so you can tell me that you love me?” 

Ashley scoffed and laughed softly, the Captain was so lovable at times, sweet and perfect. 

“No, don’t be so sure of yourself.” Ashley teased.

“That’s quite hurtful.” Phasma said, playfully sounding hurt. 

“Ohhhhh, you know I love you.” Ashley, kissed the Captain and gently giggled into her lips. 

“I know, I know all to well. So, do you suppose it is related to your exposure to the virus?” 

“I...It’s possible...more than possible actually” Ashley answered. 

**‘Definitely the cause.’**   The voice chimed in. 

“Ugh, you’ve got to be kidding me...” The flame trooper mumbled, following with an exasperated sigh and an annoyed nuzzle of the Captain’s neck.

“What? I didn’t say anything...” Phasma said slightly confused. 

“Oh, sorry...it’s the voice. Again. It talks to me, tells me things, confirms my worst fears.” 

**‘Againnnn. You should be happy that you aren’t eating her like she’s a human buffet.’**

“Doesn’t sound like the most appealing house guest.” Phasma joked, earning a light giggled from the black haired girl. 

**‘Hey! I hate both of you, so rude for no reason!’**

‘No reason? Really?’ 

**‘Yes, you should be grateful. At least I am being kind enough to explain things you don’t understand!’**

“I suppose you’re right, sorry.” Ashley apologized with a begrudging sigh to go along. 

“Sorry for what, exactly?” Phasma asked, shifting to prop up her head on her hand with her elbow in one of the pillows for support. 

“She doesn’t like how ‘rude’ we’re being.” 

“She? Doesn’t like? You are treating it like a person.” 

“It’s a permanent living arrangement so I have to. I’ve asked it to name itself, but I have yet to get an answer.” Ashley justified, rolling over on the bed to look up at the ceiling as the captain was no longer in a position that condoned cuddling. It would be awkward to try and find some strange work around, so she just didn’t bother. 

**‘Raelin, call me Raelin.’** The voice corrected.  

“Raelin, interesting.”  

“Oh, so now it does have a name?” The Captain commented.  

“Yes, it now has a name.” Ashley smirked and laughed at how ridiculous the idea of giving a virus, thats turns people into undead monstrosities, a name was. Yet it was necessary, since it would grow very tiresome and annoying if she had to refer to it as, “the voice in my head”, every time she wanted to discuss it. 

**‘Can you two stop talking about me as though I’m not here?!’** Raelin growled. 

‘Will you explain why I can hear her heart?’ 

**‘Well I was going to, that is, until you started mocking me.’** Raelin paused, sounding deeply annoyed with the two women and their conversation. Displeased with how they had casually made fun of her, 

**‘Now, the reason is because you need blood. You’ll soon be running low and will have to supplement what your body can’t replenish. Thus your hearing has been enhanced to hear the organ that produces what you need.’  **

Ashley sighed and rolled to face away from the pale woman next to her, staring at the wall. Slowly feeling her spirits drop as the reality of her condition began to remerge, ripping her from the comfort she had been enjoying with her lover. Her heart was sinking, Phasma could see it and she wasn’t going to let it fall in any farther into the dark abyss of sadness. The sound of bedding shifting and the feeling of strong arms encircling her, made the flametrooper feel secure. Hopeless and dreadful, but at the very least secure and grounded in reality. Phasma kissed behind the pyro’s ear while slipping her hands into the wobbling fists that had manifested out of anxiety. The Captain then reassuringly unraveledAshley’s fingers and intertwined them with her own, bringing a steady peace to frantic shaking. 

“My dear, what is troubling you?” Phasma whispered the question delicately into her pyro’s ear. The Captain received no reply, which was very disheartening but only forced her to persist. “Ashley, my love, do not shut me out.” 

“Y-You’ll think I’m a freak...” Ashley said, attempting to seal the blast doors before Phasma could see the damage behind them. 

“You do not know me very well then.” Phasma dismissed, leaning in to kiss the girl’s neck. 

**‘You really think she’d think you a freak because of what the virus did to you? Have you not been paying attention to any of the things she has done or said?’** Raelin commented, seemingly flabbergasted by the flametrooper’s thinking. 

‘Shut up, I don’t need your shavit right now.’ Ashley hissed.

“Tell me. What is plaguing that lovely head of yours, Ash?” Phasma asked again, gently resting her own head on top of the pyro’s. Knowing full well how much Ashley enjoyed close physical affection. 

“Hold me tighter please.” Ashley begged, feeling herself coming undone. If she was going to reveal her new found and dreadful secret, the flametrooper would need to be grounded by her Captain. 

Phasma complied without a single question, pulling her arms in to press Ashley’s back more flush against her front, and whispering sweet nothings into her ear. 

“I-I...I am infected...” Ashley blurted out, hoping to rip the bandaid off quickly in order to bypass the pain. 

“Wh-what?” Phasma said in shock, freezing her body in place. 

“I...It mutated and s-so that’s why you couldn’t detect it...Raelin explained it all to me while you were gone.” Ashley said, shaking nervously from the lack of movement from her blue eyed partner. 

“You...You’re...You’re infected.” 

“Please don’t be afraid...please don’t...I can’t handle it..” Ashley whimpered, pulling her legs into her chest as her body shivered. What if the Captain threw her back in that solitary white room? She hated that room, it felt so lonely, panicking she began to beg. 

“I’m not contagious...d-don’t put me back in that room...I want to be here with you...don’t send me back, please.” 

Phasma arms tightened the embrace, forcing the skittish shivering to cease with her own solid strength. 

“What, Quarantine? Ash, I would never place you back in that room.” Phasma cooed, nuzzling her nose into her pyro’s neck. “You’re not leaving my side, I will never let that happen again. But, I need to know more.”

“It’s sterile, according to Raelin~” Ashley was in the midst of beginning her explanation when Raelin mentally interrupted her. 

**‘You doubt me?’** The voice questioned. 

‘Yes, I-I’m skeptical.” 

**‘Rude.’** Raelin scoffed 

“~but, the virus it feeds off my blood and I-I need to d-drink more because it f-feeds faster than can be produced.” 

Phasma was speechless as she tried to string things together, the virus, infection, sterile, mutation, blood, Ashley hearing her heart, feeding. All the while Ashley grew concerned as an unnerving quiet enveloped the room, fearful that maybe that was the straw that broke the Bantha’s back. Maybe Phasma was rethinking everything. 

“Please say...just say something...” Ashley whimpered. 

“You’re hearing my heart because you need to...feed?” Phasma surmised, even though she hated the way the word “feed” sounded. Like Ashley was some animal that needed to have some primal desire satiated. 

“Mhm.” Ashley mumbled. 

“What if you just transfused the blood? Through blood bags?” 

**‘It must be fresh. The viral bodies will not touch blood that is not fresh. While it would be efficient to try preserved blood, it will not work.’**

“Raelin...says it won’t work. The virus needs fresh blood.”

Quiet once again crawled across the room as Phasma went back to thinking. Pondering what could be done to possibly fix the girl’s issue, but eventually, as the minutes went by, the Captain realized her solutions would all either raise questions or just flat out not work. There was only one solution. 

“What about me?” Phasma said, suddenly breaking the silence.

“What?” Ashley asked, timid confusion in her voice. Turning her head slightly to look at the Captain who met her eyes with a very serious look.

“What if you used me?”

‘ **Ooooo, what a tantalizing idea. She is a tasty specimen, mmmm please please say yes!’** Raelin moaned in a disgusting and tantalized voice. 

‘You disgust me.’ 

Ashley whipped her body around in the Captain’s arms, grabbing hold of either sides of her head and scanning her face with a scared amber gaze. 

“Are you out of your mind?!” Ashley yelled at Phasma. “No! Absolutely not!” 

“But you need something fresh, correct?” Phasma said matter-of-factly. 

“Yes, but I...I’ve already taken so much from you. Your love, your care, everything, I can’t take your blood that’s too much.” Ashley cried, pressing her head into the Captain’s chest as tears started to trail from her eyes in steady streams. Phasma just chuckled. 

“Ash, what you have taken from me is nothing compared to what I have taken from you.” 

“I...” 

“Those burns, I gave you those, I gave you the order to push the rebel stronghold. You suffered, and I took.” Phasma started listing all of the things she had taken from the flametrooper. 

“Your love, I took that and although I cherish it very dearly, still in the end, I took it.” 

“Your first ever lover, that’s me.” 

“This arm...” Phasma gently ran her hand down the girl’s cybernetic arm.  “...it’s because of my reckless abandon that I took it from you.”

“B-But, you still replaced it. You gave back to me.” Ashley interjected, attempting to argue with the Captain. 

“Perhaps....but that still doesn’t change the fact that I took something from you.” 

“Your peace of mind, by leaving you on that ship you became infected. I let that happen because I only thought of myself.....therefore...I took. And so here you are, broken and in need, that is why you must take more from me. I wish to fix and give back for all that I have stolen from you.” Phasma’s eyes did their absolute best to avoid the flametrooper’s. 

Ashley was stunned by the Captain’s confession of guilt, and after regaining her composure the pyro shot up and kissed Phasma’s lips passionately. Earning an off guard moan from her pale throat. 

“You didn’t steal from me, I would’ve given what you’ve ‘stolen’ even if you didn’t care about me. 

“Even still I wish for you to take what I am offering. So that I may feel as though the scales are being balanced, I must give and take, never simply just the latter. 

“I-I will....j-just not tonight...please I can’t do it. I’m not ready.” Ashley agreed reluctantly, wishing there was some miracle way for her to get what she needed without harming the one she loved. 

Sadly there wasn’t. 

“I will wait until you are ready.”Phasma said, gently brushing the pyro’s hair causing her to purr. 

“Thank you.” 

~End~ 


	24. Loss of Control

Chapter 24: 

 

~Two Days Later~ 

 

“So how’s that arm? Come with any cool toys, yah know a little bzzzt for fun?.” Jake asked, standing behind Ashley in line for the mess hall. This was the first time she had seen them since they had rescued her from that infested ship. 

They were in the process of getting lunch after running their routine PT, keeping up with physical fitness and maintaining their endurance. Something the Captain mandated regardless of who you were, no special passes for anyone in her unit and not even those that spent the night in her bed. Ashley grabbed one of the trays from the stack of fresh ones before turning around to answer Jake. Rolling her eyes at his distasteful joke which made him laugh, oddly enough he seemed more friendly than before. 

“No, Jake. It does not ‘bzzzt’ for fun.” Ashley replied, laughing a little with him.  

“No? Not even a little?” He said sounding disappointed.

“Nope...” Ashley really couldn’t really say for certain though, to be honest she had yet to see what the arm could really do. So for all she knew it actually could have a function like that, as odd and inappropriate as that would be. 

“Why are you even asking?” Rigs chimed in, Ashley smiled as Jake’s face went red. 

“N-No reason just making a joke you know...” Jake defended, rubbing the back of his neck nervously and failing terribly to play it off. 

“Right, sure Jake. Next thing we know, you’ll lop your arm off just to get a replacement like hers.” Rigs laughed while giving the assault specialist a lighthearted hit to the back. Jake just gave him a look that said, ‘Shut the hell up!’, because the flametrooper snickered at the joke and continued down the mess line. The two men followed, one laughing, the other beat red and mildly embarrassed. 

“If he wanted an arm like this he’d have to get on his knees and beg the Captain for it.” Ashley teased, holding out her tray for the mess cook to place food it, thanking them with grateful nod and a smile. 

“Like that’ll happen!” Rigs bellowed hysterically. “Well actually he might.” 

“I would not!” Jake yelled back. The two then devolved into a fit of meaningless insults and verbal jabs at each other. 

**‘You humans joke about the most inappropriate things.’** Raelin observed out loud. 

‘Yeah, well what can you expect? When you’re forced to take showers with your own unit, modesty tends to go right out the airlock.’ Ashley replied. 

**‘I suppose, but really? Jokes about sex toys?’** The voice semi-agreed, not entirely buying the excuse she was given. 

‘How do you even know what sex toys are? Aren’t you supposed to be some killer virus? That should be last thing you have even the slightest concept of.’ 

**‘Collective intelligence. Those that are completely undead surrender their memories and knowledge.’**

‘That’s unnerving.’ 

**‘Actually it’s rather fascinating and amazing.’**

The flametrooper just shook her head incredulously, pulling back from the mess line she started to walk to the exit of the mess hall. Past tables full of stormtroopers who all had to stay in the hall to eat, unlike her, perks of being in the Captain’s unit. Rules not mandated by the chrome trooper didn’t apply, but those rules were very little in number so it wasn’t like they could misbehave and get away with it. Walking by conversations and laughter she took a bite of her food, not really paying much attention to any of the idle commotion. 

Passing by a storm trooper that appeared to be in distress, hands in his hair and eyes open wide. Another trooper was next to him, a hand on his shoulder trying to easy the trooper’s distress. Ashley found it odd so she devoted a little more effort to hearing their conversation, but not enough to make her out everything. 

“...They were part of the Captain’s team, dude! I’m so screwed...” The stressed trooper said, voice nervous and laden with fear. This was all it took to make Ashley freeze in place just as she passed them, they were talking about Phasma’s team. 

Her team.

Turning around Ashley set her tray down across the table from the two stormtroopers, doing her best to not make eye contact and look like she was just there to eat. Digging her fork into some vegetables and meat and shoveling it into her mouth.

“Well, does anybody know?” The trooper providing comfort asked, rubbing the shoulder their hand had been on. 

“No. I don’t think so.” 

“So then as long as no one knows, you should be fine.” 

The fearful one then nodded, agreeing with his friends logical thinking. 

“What happened?” Ashley asked, finally deciding that she should inject herself into the conversation.

“Nothing. Nothing happened.” The stressed trooper panicked, attempting to straighten their composure and play it cool. Poorly. 

‘Hahaha, he think’s we weren’t paying attention. How cute!’  Raelin giggled. 

“You can tell me, if it’s trouble I’m sure I can help you get out of it.” Ashley fibbed, if this was about what she believed it was then he’d be in far deeper trouble.

“Can you actually?” He asked hesitantly. 

“Yeah, anything.” Ashley slyly confirmed. 

**‘You can’t, can you?’** Raelin asked as though there would’ve been a smile on her face, if she had one. 

‘Nope.’ Ashley answered, smirking to herself. 

**‘Haha! Oh you’re so evil! I love it!’** The voice giggled manically.

The trooper that had been comforting was giving Ashley a skeptical look, he wasn’t all too trusting. He was careful, the flametrooper could tell that he wasn’t ready to just believe some random stormtrooper. But there was nothing he could do to stop his friend. 

“I...I made a mistake...” The stressed trooper admitted, foolishly believing the flametrooper’s lies and eager to be free from his worries. 

“What kind of mistake?” Ashley questioned. 

“I~” 

The trooper’s friend slapped his hand over his mouth, stopping him before he could begin his sentence. Ashley raised an eyebrow, and set her fork that was in her cybernetic hand down, he was getting in her way. Eyeing him with annoyance she brought her hands together intertwining the fingers and forming an arch that was level with her mouth. 

“He didn’t make any mistakes.” He friend dismissed, trying to keep the other from doing something stupid. 

“I want to hear that from him. Cause he seems to need help.” Ashley turned her vision back to the troubled trooper. “Is that right?” 

He responded with an anxious nod since there was still a hand over his mouth. The protective trooper, took a while to back down, maintaining the tense staring contest with the flametrooper. But eventually, he relented and removed the hand from his friends mouth. 

“Now.” Ashley said, getting back on track after the interruption. “What are you worried about?” 

“I went on a mission with the Captain...” The stressed trooper said. 

“Okay. And?” The pyro pressured. 

“The mission was going good until the end...we were being chased by freaks.. and I...fodding damnit...” 

‘This is him. The fodding asshole that locked us in that ship.’ Ashley said inside her head. 

Her blood began to get warmer, she was growing angry. In all honesty she had completely forgotten, that her and Alex had been locked out by some cowardly stormtrooper. She was too busy assigning all the blame to Phasma, which in some regard was deserved, but not all of it. The Captain only deserved a small chunk of the blame, while the rest belonged to the man sitting in front of the flametrooper. 

**‘Oh yes, he locked you in the vector didn’t he?’** Raelin commented, having heard Ashley speak to herself.

‘Yes, he did.’ Ashley growled. Growling not because of Raelin, but because of the memories that were starting to flood into her mind. 

Alex’s face pale and lifeless, the things the rocket trooper had told her, how scared she had been when she’d been bit, the fear in her eyes, the tears the flametrooper shed as she was forced to watch her friend die slowly. Then lastly, the savage visage and the curled back lips revealing snarling teeth, she hated that memory the most. It dug it’s sharp nails into her heart and ripped at the soft tissue, letting the saddest of emotions ooze from the tears and into her blood stream. 

She Losing her arm because her best friend had bit her after turning into one of those vile monsters. How she had to suffer through the excruciating pain of sawing through tender flesh and hard bone. Even now, with her arm being cybernetic, she could still feel what it was like to cut through her own body. Sharp teeth of a saw blade chewing through entrees of skin, tendens, and arteries before getting to the boney main course. Demanding seconds after not having it hunger satisfied, and she unfortunately was forced to serve up what was requested. Repeating the process, until the blade had eaten through her entire arm.

She could still feel that pain. 

Clear as day, in the same spot as it had happened. In the back of Ashley’s mind she wondered what it would be like to cut through metal. 

Slowly the pyro’s blood began to boil, like a pot of water over a stove, sizzling and popping chaotically. She fought back the urge to lash out forcing herself to listen to the trooper’s entire confession. “What happened?” 

“Then the two from Phasma’s squad, one fell behind and so the other went to save them....I-I waited for them...ready to s-shut the door...and I-I don’t know what happened...I shut it on them....locked’m in with those things.” The stormtrooper’s hands were shaking, absolutely terrified by having to remember what he had done to relay the story. 

“I see, and did you ever get a good look at their faces?” Ashley asked, her tone taking steep an dark dive into a pool of menacing intent.

**‘Are you going to kill him? Oh please, please say yes! I’d love to see you rip his guts out right here! On the table ! Ohhh please! It’d be absolutely fantastic!’** Raelin begged pervertedly, eager to have the flametrooper delve into a rage that would be kin to the way the infected acted. 

Ripping flesh from bone and tearing open chest cavities, to watch the contents spill out and sit in a pool of blood. Ashley was feeling savage, she wanted to do exactly what Raelin was suggesting, become one of the freaks that this man so deeply feared. Rip him apart, bloody his face, kill him on the spot for everyone to see. 

“No, I didn’t get a look at them before the mission started.” He answered in a shaky voice. 

“Get a good look at me then.” Ashley ordered anger threatening to erupt. 

“W-What?” 

Ashley couldn’t hold herself back anymore, lashing out she lurched over the table and grabbed him by the collar, pulling him within inches of her face. Her brows furrowed and her eyes alight with roaring infernos, breathing heavy and angry. 

“Look! At! Me!” She yelled. 

**‘Ahahahaha! Oh this is great!’** Raelin cackled. 

“Please! I’m sorry!” The trooper begged. 

“Sorry?! Ohh buddy, SORRY DOESN’T EVEN COME CLOSE TO CUTTING IT!” 

With intense strength and the help of cybernetics, the angry pyromaniac tugged him over the table and slammed him onto the floor. As she flipped the man over the table the hall grew dead silence at the sight of a man being lifted into the air, and trays being knocked around spilling the contents on the floor. The flametrooper grabbed at his collar again and jerked him half way off the ground. 

“LOOK AT ME! Do you realize what you did to me?!” Ashley yelled at the top of her lungs. 

“N-No! I didn’t mean to, I was j-just scared!” He cried in fear for his life. The pyro had this vicious look in her eyes, as if she was going to gut him like livestock. 

“You were scared, HUH?! WE WERE ALL SCARED YOU FODDING ASSHOLE! My best friend was turned into one of those things, and do you know what she was?” 

She got no response, so she raised her right hand and brought her fist down into his nose. Breaking his nose with the first punch, he yelped in pain and moved his hands up to cover it. 

“Answer me damnit! DO YOU KNOW WHAT SHE WAS?!” Ashley screamed. 

“No, I-I don’t know!” 

“SHE WAS SCARED, THATS WHAT! I HAD TO SIT THERE AND HOLD HER WHILE SHE TURNED INTO ONE OF THOSE FODDING MONSTERS!” Ashley punched him again, this time with more force. 

“I watched her skin turn pale, her mind decay before my very own eyes! After thirty fodding minutes she was braindead! I called her name and you know the response I got? I GOT NOTHING!” She yelled, shaking the man with an uncontrollable fury as tears started dripping down her eyes from the memory replaying in her mind. 

“And then I had to put her down like some rabid animal! Do you know what that’s like?! To shoot what looks like your friend but acts nothing like herself?! DO YOU?!” 

Before he could respond Ashley slammed her fist into his face again, repeating the action. Over and over again the pyro let out her rage on the poor storm trooper, knocking his head back with each swing,   bloodying his lips and face. Changing her tactics she dropped him and resorted to kicking, slamming her boot into his chest it knocked the wind out of him, and caused him to curl up in pain.

**‘Kick him again! Do it! You know you want to!’** Raelin urged, laughing sadistically as Ashley mindlessly complied. Slamming her boot into the arms that he’d wrapped protectively around his chest. 

**‘Ahahahah! Yes! Again!’**  

Another brutal kick. 

**‘MORE!’**

Another kick followed by pained grunting. 

**‘More! More! More! More!’** Raelin was loving the lack of self control that Ashley was exerting over her own actions. 

Grabbing one of his hand with her cybernetic grasp, she transferred the hold over to her human hand. Then she wrapped metal around fingers and with a resounding pop, Ashley snapped them backwards, a way they were never ever meant to bend. The man screamed in agony as the flametrooper moved to a new finger.

“I hear voices in my head now! I HAVE THIS LITTLE VOICE IN MY HEAD TELLING ME TO KILL YOU RIGHT HERE! Oh and let me tell you! I’M CONSIDERING IT!” 

Ashley snapped another finger, the middle finger, gaining another shrilling cry from the stormtrooper. 

“I also lost my fodding arm because of you! I lost a friend, my peace of mind, and an arm because you couldn’t handle being scared!” 

The ring finger was next to go and every stormtrooper watched in horror, all of them too stunned to stop her as she methodically, and with a wickedly joyful grin, snapped each of his fingers. Leaving his hand a mess of twisted and violently rearranged digits, all of them bent backwards making his hand look like it was reversed. With the back of his hand acting as the palm, and the palm acting like the back. The man was reduced to sniveling crying mess on the floor. 

She was going to kill him. 

Pinning him to the ground, Ashley seized the man’s neck, squeezing with a fervor and an overwhelming sense of euphoria, the likes of which she had never felt before. It was amazing, it was an incredible high that she wanted more of, slowly she began to laugh, and with each contraction of her hands the sensation grew more intense. She loved it. 

**‘Yes, squeeze tighter!’** Raelin squealed.

‘Tighter.’ Ashley repeated. 

**‘Tighter!’**

‘Tighter.’

**‘Squeeze until he can’t breath!’**

‘Until he cant breath’ 

“Hahahaha, oh yes, suffer you cowardly fool! I want you to die slowly, like how Alex did, I want to see the light leave your eyes and watch you panic in fear as it happens!” The psychotic pyro laughed and laughed, until the laugh took on the form of a cackle. One oddly similar to Raelin’s, in her blinded rage Ashley couldn’t tell that feeling of euphoria, was actually the virus taking temporary control of her. 

The stormtrooper put his only usable handup and pushed against the flametroopers head, trying to push her off of him, but to no avail. Suddenly a hand grabbed onto Ashley’s shoulder, quickly she grabbed it and attempted to perform a martial arts move to bring who ever it was, down. 

However, the hand was quick to react, soon the pyro was flung around and slammed on her back against the mess hall floor. A gloved hand was wrapped around her throat keeping her pinned to the ground. Wildly and with powerful anger the flametrooper struggled against the hand, hissing and growling like some animal that had been trapped in a cage, begging to be freed and released upon it’s captor. Her wild eyes met a black visor complimented by a chrome helmet as she looked up, a visor that belonged to none other than the Captain. 

“Calm yourself!” Phasma ordered. But, the command was only met with savage growls. Realizing it wasn’t going to change any time soon, Phasma changed her parameters. . 

“Leave! Everyone out, NOW!” She hollered. The storm troopers stood frozen for a few seconds, but eventually they complied with her orders, filing out of the mess hall slowly. Eying three troopers, Phasma knew the assaulted trooper was laying on the ground, to badly beaten to walk. 

“You three! Carry that trooper to the infirmary!” 

Without hesitation they obeyed and lifted the stormtrooper off the mess hall floor and to the infirmary, the other troopers made a gap for them to get out quicker. 

With mess hall now empty Phasma turned her attention back to the pyromaniac, gone mad. The cybernetic hand reached and attempted to grab for the Captain’s throat, but it was nowhere near close enough to do so. Phasma was deeply confused by the way Ashley was acting, this wasn’t like her at all, what happened? 

“Ashley?” Phasma asked calmly, keeping her hold on the trooper’s neck secure but not strangling.

**“Ashley?”** Mocked a voice so savage and angry, that Phasma knew instantly this wasn’t her lover who was in control. Rather something much worse. 

**“What’s the matter PHASMA? It’s just me Ashley.”**

“No you are not! What have you done with her you pathetic fiend?!” Phasma demanded. 

**“Hahaha! Oh nothing, we were just having a little fun that’s all.** **”** Raelin said, using Ashley like a relay to speak. 

“Fun? How is beating my men senseless, FUN?!”

**“Ohhhhhh, if only you knew what he had done to your little wildfire. Then you would see the fun in beating him. Ripping his organs out and playing party games with them. Hahaha ahhh, So. Much. Fun!”**

“Give her back!” Phasma yelled, angered by the fact that her pyro was being controlled like a puppet.

**“Since play time is over...I suppose.”** Raelin relinquished control of the flame trooper and Ashley’s actual self fell from cloud nine all the way back down to solid ground, her eyes closed and then reopened and her body within her control again.

“C-Captain?” Ashley questioned, scared by the fact that her Captain had her pinned from by the throat. 

“Ashley?” Phasma replied, uncertain of if she should let go, it could be some devilish trick. 

“Wh-why are you holding me down? What happened?!” The flametrooper was panicking, she was so confused, her first thought was that she had actually killed someone. 

“Calm. Shhhh, you’re fine. Let’s just head back to the room, we’ll discuss what happened there.” 

The captain let go of her lover’s throat and began to walk away, expecting her to follow as though she were a subordinate. Which she was, and that’s why she promptly followed after scrambling to her feet. With Ashley head bowed in shame they exited the mess hall, outside the door a gathering of stormtrooper was waiting, ready to get back their meals or just to see what had happened. Some of them stepped back from the flametrooper fearful she might lash out again and do the same as she had to the other trooper. 

This only reinforced her assumption that she had royally messed up. 

~End~


	25. Agreements Are Made

Chapter 25: Agreements Are Made

 

“Care to precisely explain what happened?” Phasma prompted as the door to her room opened and she walked in removing her helmet. 

Ashley stepped in with a sheepish expression, making her way over to the bed. Sitting down but not making eye contact with the captain, she was too ashamed of herself to do so, making a scene in the mess hall like that wasn’t a brilliant idea. Also, the flametrooper didn’t even know what happened after breaking the trooper’s fingers. Everything was a haze of odd pleasure, and nothing that could be pieced together made any sense.

“I would like an answer.” Phasma said expectantly. 

“I-I don’t know. I remember why I was angry and that I punched him, but the rest is a haze.” Ashley finally answered, letting out a depressed sigh and pulling her legs into her chest.

“You don’t remember breaking his fingers or nearly choking him to death?” 

“No...”

‘What is she talking about?’ Ashley asked Raelin, figuring that if she didn’t know then the voice in her head probably would.

**‘Beats me.’** Raelin lied, trying to cover herself. The voice thought she couldn’t control the flametrooper, and so with this new revelation that she could there was every incentive to keep it a secret. 

“That’s not good in the slightest.” Phasma groaned, putting her hand up her to her temples gently rubbing away the frustration building in her head. Ashley didn’t like how annoyed the Captain looked, she was being a bother and have interrupting the pale woman’s duties. “Just tell me why you were angry in the first place.” 

“He is the reason I’m like this, the reason Alex is dead.” Ashley mumbled, tucking more into herself from insecurity. 

“How exactly?” The Captain raised a confused eyebrow, and harbored a hint of disbelief in her voice. 

“I went back to save Alex, she had fallen behind, I had it under control, we both could’ve made it. But, he...he shut the fodding door on us, trapped us in that ship while you made your escape. That’s why we never made it to the shuttle, not because we were overwhelmed, but because HE SHUT THE DOOR ON US!” Ashley had grown angry in her explanation and slammed her metallic fist into the bed, while finishing the sentence in an angry yell. 

“He locked you out of the hanger?” Phasma questioned, double checking what the pyro had told her. 

The flametrooper only nodded slowly, as she calmed down and formed back up into a saddened protective ball. The Captain grew quiet, thinking to herself about what to do. Ashley didn’t feel like herself anymore, the urge to drink blood, erratic emotions, confusion, anger, sadness, brutally beating her own brethren. Who was she? 

“Ash.” Phasma spoken suddenly. 

“Hmm?” She replied not even make eye contact, much less look in Phasma’s general direction. Too much shame.  

“I will send that trooper back to reprogramming once he has recovered.”

Ashley didn’t care.

“As for you, it would be best to learn how to control that thing inside your head.” Phasma instructed while tapping her own head. 

**‘Thing? I am not just a thing!’** Raelin growled. 

“What do you mean?” The flametrooper finally raised her head to look at her Captain, puzzled by the instructions she just gave. 

“You don’t remember anything because Raelin was in control, not you.” There was an added hint of distaste when Phasma referred to the voice by its name. She definitely disliked the idea of it being in her lover’s head every hour of every day, and that was just putting it lightly.

‘What is she talking about?! You said you couldn’t control me!’ Ashley spat at the voice in her head. 

**‘I thought I couldn’t, but apparently I can.’** Raelin admitted, in a tone that indicated a disliking of the flametrooper’s voice. **‘Don’t understand how, though I’m assuming it has something to do with you getting extremely angry.’**

‘You are to never ever take control of me again!’ 

**‘I can’t do it on a whim! It requires the right circumstances, and stop with your yelling I always win shouting competitions.’**

‘I don’t care if it “requires special circumstances”, you aren’t allowed to take over my body period!’

**‘SAY’S WHO?!’** Raelin was growing agitated, the voice splitting into multiple in the girl’s mind. 

‘I do!’ Ashley challenged, hissing at the appearance of multiple sources of angered words. ‘You don’t get that right!’ 

**‘AS IF YOU COULD STOP ME! WHEN I TAKE CONTROL IT IS MY PREROGATIVE TO DECIDE WHEN I WISH TO LET GO OF THE REIGNS!’**

‘No it isn’t! You are an uninvited parasite, you don’t get to ruin my life because it suits your fodding fancy!’ 

A shrilling screech, similar to those that came from the undead stormtroopers aboard that accursed ship, was unleashed on the pyro’s senses. Stabbing at her brain with needles that pierced deep into her nerves, the girl flopped back violently in the bed, covering her ears. As if the simple act would actually reduce the excruciatingly mind numbing pain she felt. Body spasming and her hearing deafened, Ashley screamed in terror and misery as the noise continued with no end in sight. Phasma, seeing the sudden thrashing and look of agony etched onto the girl’s face, darted to the bed. 

“Ash! What is wrong?!” She urgently asked, but the chrome trooper only received screams and pained wailing in response. 

The desperation to help was clear, though what could she do? The source of Ashley’s torment was not external, it was internal and as such the captain was forced to watch the scene play out before her. Powerless to offer any comfort aside from holding, and applying a soothing rub to her back. Oh, if only she could get her hands on that worthless little voice in her pyro’s head, she’d strangle the life out if it. No hesitation just choking and starving it of oxygen until it died. 

The screeching was getting louder and louder, overloading the flametrooper’s brain with pain. Causing eyes to roll back and the hands that had been wrapped around her ears, to shake as her nerve endings fired off rapidly. The feeing was unbearable and eventually so overpowering that Ashley blacked out and went limp in the Captain’s arms. Head lolling onto her shoulder pad with arms lacking all tension. 

Phasma’s mouth was agape with eyes that were open wide with shock, what had she just witnessed? Fearing her dead, she placed a her gloved hand to the girl’s neck pulse point, there was still a steady rhythm present. Additionally Ashley’s chest rose and fell like it should, the only thing the Captain couldn’t check was the flametrooper’s mind. Imagination took hold of the shocked blonde, thinking of all the horrible things that the virus might be able to do to her lover’s mind. In this very moment she was terrified. 

Without warning the pyro’s eyes shot open and her body jolted with a start, fearful hands grasping frantically at armor, desperately seeking security and a sense of grounding. Breathing heavy and labored, amber orbs searching their surroundings without any real objective goal in mind. Phasma could tell just how nervous Ashley was by the expression plastered on her face, worn out but still alert. It took several minutes to do away with the shaking nerves and anxious searching. Ashley pressed her face into the Captain’s neck with an upset whimper to accompany it. 

“I hate being like this! I just want it to stop, why didn’t you just let me freeze to death out there? That would’ve been far better than this.” Ashley cried, tears and sobs escaped to crash into pale skin. 

“I...” The blonde had no response, partly because the question was unexpected, and also because Ashley was right. It would’ve been better than what she was being forced to endure. Without an answer, Phasma simple tightened her holdof the girl.

“I want to die...s-so much has happened to me...I don’t even feel like myself anymore.” Ashley said in between sobbing. 

“This routine of b-breaking down and putting myself back together with tape...I don’t like it!” The crying grew more intense as fingers tugged at armor. Strapping and clamps dug into pale skin and icy blue eyes winced in mild discomfort. 

“Just kill me...please.” At those words arms hugged even tighter, and cool lips kissed black hair lovingly. 

“No.” 

“Why?” 

“Because I love you, and I know you can make it through this.” 

“It doesn’t feel like I can.” Ashley 

“I know, and it’s not going to.” Phasma whispered before planting more kisses. 

**‘Ugh I hate, sweet things! Fine! I will ease your suffering and refrain from taking control.’** Raelin growled, fed up with the sad display. 

‘Thank you...’ Ashley whimpered. 

**‘You are....welcome....just don’t raise your voice at me anymore, I hate it. It’s annoying.’** The voice growled reluctantly. 

“Raelin says she’ll leave me in control from now on.” Ashley relayed, leaning into the Captain as the sobbing died down. 

“I doubt it’ll hold up to it’s agreement.” Phasma scoffed, trailing her hand up the flametrooper’s back and then digging gloved fingers into black hair. 

**‘Bitch.’** Raelin hissed, agitated by being judged in such a way.

Ashley sighed in exasperation and ignored the voice’s rude comment, nuzzling further into the Captain’s neck. The armor that pressed against her chest was stiff and awkward but it was something she could bear with, anything to keep her head where it was. The concentration of the Captain’s scent around her neck was much higher, she loved it. Ashley would do anything to be in the presence of her Captain just to have the opportunity to catch a calming whiff of her cologne. It seemed like a primal thing to seek out, but she didn’t really care, it was odd and that was okay with her. 

The flametrooper felt kind of guilty for dragging her lover away from her military duties. Most of which consisted of observing training exercises and conducting them, looking over mission reports, meeting with other officers about important developments, etcetera etcetera. Everything that a Captain of the First Order was supposed to do, a large task for one person, but she had never once heard the Captain complain. Maybe she enjoyed it, if so then the pyro would feel doubly guilty. Suddenly there was a dull thumping sound, and Ashley instantly hated it, only because she knew what it was. 

‘You’ve got to be kidding me...’ she groaned. 

**‘It’s not going away until you take care of what virus cells need.’**   Raelin informed. 

‘I know...I just...don’t want to.’ Ashley mumbled, also knowing that if she didn’t then the virus would kill her. Reluctantly she pulled back from the Captain’s neck, with a defeated look on her face she made eye contact with the beautiful icy blue of the blonde.

“Phasma...I...can hear your heart again.” The pyro hushedly whined.

“Are you going act on it this time?” Phasma asked with a deep look on her face. Ashley nodded and the Captain sighed, “Can it wait until I have finished most of my assignments?” 

“I-I think so...I can’t say for certain though.” The flametrooper was feeling a little light headed, however it wasn’t anything debilitating. 

“Then I shall return when I have finished my work and you may extract what you need then.” Phasma said laying out a basic plan.

“You make it sound so terrible....don’t ever say the word extract again.” 

Phasma smiled and gave the lovable flame a few more combs of her hair, before moving her off the armored lap and on back onto the bed. Pushing off from the bed, the Captain strode over to the table at the center of the room and hooked her fingers into the rim of the helmet to lift it. Slowly she pulled it over blonde hair until it covered the entirety of her pale face. It let out a hiss of air as the seals formed around her head. Giving one last wave to the pyro, she stepped out of the room to continue her work. 

The nauseous feeling in Ashley’s head grew marginally worse, bringing her hand up to head comfortingly rubbing her temples. 

“This is going to suck..” She moaned to herself. 

‘It’s your fault, the opportunity to take what you needed was presented and you put it off.’  Raelin commented, giggling to herself for some odd reason.

“Ohh, shut it..” 

~End~ 


	26. Hunger

Chapter 26: Hunger

 

Phasma, exhausted from running training exercises with an extremely frustrating group of stormtroopers, entered her room with a sigh. Unclipping the cape from her armor, letting it fall to the floor with a soft flopping sound, she usually didn’t treat it in such a way. But, today had been particularly stressful and she couldn’t give a rat’s ass about being routine or tidy at the moment. Those troopers were so inept, half of them couldn’t even formulate a proper course of attack during the exercise. Phasma wondered how any of them had even made it through the academy.

 

Growling the Captain removed her helmet and placed it down on the table, then her hands traced the lines of her armor until they found the latches that held the chrome in place. Hooking her fingers around them, she pulled, releasing the metal plating to drop perilously onto the floor with a loud metal thud. Piece by piece she popped the latches, and with each set undone a section of her armor would slide from her body and clatter on the floor. A few pieces dropped onto the black pool of her cape, muffling the impacts to a soft thump, as the armor was shed the Captain began to realize the full extent of her fatigue. 

 

Her arms ached, having to engage in hand to hand and staff combat during the exercise as one of the scenarios was to bring her down by overwhelming her with numbers. Though the troopers were too fearful of having their asses handed to them, that they all hesitated and instead of forming up for a combined assault. The morons ran at her individually, ensuring their fate of being beaten down by a staff or a fist, and only prolonging the length of the exercise. Since it would only end when Phasma grew tired or was taken down, disappointingly she had grown tired. None of them were able to formulate a plan to bring the skilled soldier to her knees. 

 

In her calves the captain could feel how the tendons and muscles burned, stretched and worn from extensive running and reactive dodging. After training she had forced the group to run laps in the cold snow, as punishment for their below average performance, however she took part. Running as lead she forced the troopers to push themselves, until one by one they passed out and fell face first into the snow. The medical staff were there to drag them from the cold the second they dropped, they knew the routine for underperformance and were always ready when the Captain called. Surprisingly, the medical crew was the only team that Phasma ever saw perform their best no matter the circumstance, their recovery and mortality rate was outstanding. Rarely ever losing soldiers during deployment, working like clockwork almost, knowing each and their specialties like they were siblings. Because of this they were her favorite. 

 

Correction, second favorite. 

 

If they were truly her favorite then she would’ve selected several of them for her task force. While one would expect a squad to have a medic of some sort, Phasma on the other hand, preferred to select those that were least likely to get injured due to their skill. Thus, foregoing the need to have a medically trained soldier in her unit. But, she might need a replacement for Alex so the idea was being considered nonetheless. Replacing the rocket-trooper, one of her most loyal and skilled soldiers, her death was one that definitely angered the chrome trooper. Despite how little she showed of it. 

 

All her armor was discarded and there she stood wrapped in a tight glove, showing off the muscle befitting a toned and skilled warrior. Suddenly a body collided with hers from the back, arms wrapping around her neck connecting above her chest, and legs hooking around her waist. Smiling to herself as warm lips placed gentle pecks to her pale skin, right were her shoulder met her neck. Ignoring the protests from her sore arms, Phasma wrapped her arms under the legs around her waist, holding them. The added weight made the Captain’s already weak legs groan at her in irritation. 

 

“Mmm, you really should be careful. I might fall back and squish you on the floor.” Phasma teased, turning her head tobe greeted with the beautiful eyes of her lover. Head hung over the Captain’s shoulder, and a delicate smile adorning that lovable face. 

 

“Oh, is that so?” Ashley giggled sleepily, the lack of blood was making her groggy and light headed. 

 

“Would you like to try again? See if I fall?” 

 

Ashley hummed in amusement while planting a kiss to the blonde’s neck, nipping at her skin as she does. Earning a low moan from her Captain and one of the hands under her legs trailing to cup her rear. As the pyro nipped harder, the Captain realized what she was hungry for and also her promise to provide. She hoped that the flametrooper would be diligent enough to not bleed her dry or damage her throat when the time came. 

 

“How are you feeling?” Phasma asked out of curiosity, since Ashley seemed rather out of it, being both slow to move and speak. 

 

“Mmmmmm, I’m...lightheaded....fodding hell...I can’t even think straight, and all I know~” Ashley paused as she moved her chrome appendage and placed it right on the Captain’s chest. Tracing little circles around where her heart was, humming as she felt the woman’s heartbeat “~is that, this thing is all I can hear. Besides your lovely voice of course.” 

 

Phasma blushed slightly at receiving such compliments, she had never in her life, been told that her voice was lovely or even semi-nice at that. Ashley saw the pale skin turn to a light pink and she laughed deeply, delicately her metallic hand brushed the Captain’s cheek, making the light hue even more pronounced. The vibrations from the flamtrooper’s laughter could be felt in the blonde’s own chest, while it was a weird feeling Phasma would be lying if she said it was unpleasant or unwanted. She let out an oddly shuttered sigh, like the breath in her lungs was being caught on something in her throat, and that something was a feeling of being flustered. 

 

“Look at you, can’t even handle a simple compliment.” The pyro mussed, nippingagain and this time hard enough to leave a mark. Slowly the girl dragged her tongue over the mark soothing away the sharp pain it emitted and successfully pulling a load from the Captain’s lips. Then she whispered into her Captain’s ear seductively and with a warm breath.“Back up, love. The bed is right behind us.”

 

Like she was being mind controlled, the Captain shuddered at the tone of her pyro, complying without hesitation. Stepping back wards until she felt the back of her knees touched the edge of the bed, then she lowered herself slowly into a sitting position on the soft cushion. The black haired arsonist climbed around the strong body of her Captain to settle in her lap and trap the woman’s neck within her arms, growling in anticipation as she kissed her slowly. A dull moan left Ashley as their lips connected, strong hands suddenly cupped her ass, making her squeak in surprise as they encouragingly groped her. As a minute or two passed the kissing had grown heated and passionate, Ashley seemingly taking the lead and nearly depriving her Captain of oxygen. 

 

Pulling back with a sly grin, she observed her Captain huffing and sucking in air with a gasp. Slowly the flametrooper nipped at Phasma jawline and trailed it down her neck and to her shoulder, hissing in annoyance as her teeth began to tug on the fabric of the body glove rather than the skin she desired. Phasma let out hearty chuckle at the girl’s frustration. 

 

“Take this  _thing_   off.” Ashley growled, tugging at it with her hands, while nipping at what little of Phasma neck was exposed. 

 

“Since when did you become the one in charge?” Phasma smiled with a smug grin, but was surprised to see the disapproving look on the flametrooper’s face. 

 

“Don’t test me...” Ashley warned, pausing as her hand slithered from the Captain’s back and down her chest, finding purchase on the woman’s breast. A sharp gasp came from her lover’s mouth, the flametrooper groped them roughly, and bit the Captain’s lip hard enough to split skin.

 

“Take. It. Off.” Ashley ordered again with a stern voice. 

 

Phasma listened once again, and reached behind her back, and undid the zipper that held the body glove together. Pulling it down her body was an awkward task to accomplish while under constant assault from hungry teeth. After slipping the zipper down past her upper back, Ashley eagerly tugged what she could off, exposing more sweaty pale skin. Leaning down she bit just where the Captain’s shoulder met her neck. With this on in particular Phasma noticed something new, the bite was accompanied by sharp but light pin pricks. Not pressing down with enough force to break skin, but just barely enough to find the feeling sharp and unusual. Like her lover had grown fangs or something. Pulling back Phasma gave her amber eyed lover a strange and confused look, then she opened Ashley’s mouth by lifting her lips. 

 

“Ahhh, wah ah you doin?” Ashley asked, having trouble speaking with fingers in her mouth.

 

“I’m checking something. Relax.” Phasma answered with a inquisitorial look focused on examining the girl’s teeth. 

 

Everything seemed normal save for one thing, her canines, they were longer than a typical human. She’d never noticed this, they were a good seven-eighths of an inch long now, much MUCH longer than before. Baffled, Phasma just stared at them, gently touching them with her thumb. As her thumb tapped the tips of the fangs, they were so sharp that simply touching them dead on with a light pressure caused then to break her skin. Pulling her finger back in shock, Phasma eyed the tiny puncture wound as blood dripped from the tiny hole and trickled down her thumb. Ashley, driven by some strange and compelling urge, licked the blood from the Captain’s finger and then provocatively sucked the thumb into her mouth. Further licking the digit as it bled. 

 

“When...when did you..?” Phasma stammered, utterly confused. Finding the warmth of the girl’s mouth and the way her tongue lapped at her thumb to be extremely erotic and arousing.

 

Ashley simply shrugged, knowing exactly what her Captain was dumbfounded by, but also too occupied with licking her lover’s finger to break away and answer with words. Slowly her tongue twirled around the Captain’s thumb, and eventually she licked it in such ways that were not at all just her trying to lap the blood coming from the wound. Doing it only because it was obvious by the blush forming on the captain’s cheeks, that it was a rather pleasant feeling. Phasma couldn’t contain the blush spreading across her fingers, no one had ever done something like that. 

 

“Mmm...please...s-stop licking my finger...” Phasma replied oddly bashful, shifting her vision down and exploding into a bright red blush. Ashley giggled while she slowly dragged her tongue over the Captain’s thumb, making the blonde shive as the a strange tingle crawled up her spine. 

 

The digit left the girl’s mouth with a wet pop after a few more teasing licks. Then Ashley tackled her Captain back onto the bed with a lustful fervor, purring as she kissed her neck and licked at where her pulse point was. Listening to the beat of the trooper’s heart filled her with desire, and an unspeakable sensation the urged her to bite down and taste every last drop of her blood. The flametrooper held herself back though, she had nointentions of killing her Captain, certain not now, and most definitely not ever. This woman was hers and she’d defend it with her life, take only what she needed from her, never let her go. 

 

Phasma belonged to her. 

 

“You’re mine...” The girl whispered after licking a heated trail up to her Captain’s ear. Phasma moaned unexpectedly, she never moaned, upon hearing the beautiful sound Ashley giggled seductively and nipped the blonde’s ear lobe. 

 

“You...fodding hell...when d-did you get so dominant?” Phasma asked, unsure of what to do or how to move with the way Ashley was behaving. This was so foreign to her, the Captain was typically the one on top, regardless of who she was with. Definitely a first and at the moment she couldn’t determine if it was enjoyable or not.

 

Ashley slowly licked the Captain’s neck like a hungry animal, letting out a guttural and pleased growl as she tasted the salty sweat that had dried on her pale skin. Slowly and with a mindful pressure, so as to not puncture skin, the pyro dragged her new fangs across the Captain’s neck leaving behind a trail of scratched and irritated skin. But, it wasn’t irritation in the slightest, Phasma loved it, as the teeth went across her skin she groaned and placed her hand on the girl’s back, running it up and down until finally settling on her rear. After adding a few more long streaks, the flametrooper pulled back, straddling and baring her fangs at the Captain in an unsettling but captivating fashion. Phasma swallowed hard and gave her lover a nervous glance, praying to what ever deity there was. That Ashley didn’t some how rip her jugular out or get to carried away and drain her dry. 

 

“This is going to hurt alot...isn’t it.” The nervous blonde asked, nerves on end at the thought of dying in bed because of the stormtrooper she loved. 

 

“Mmm, probably. Raelin says the virus creates a numbing agent...but she could be lying.” The pyro reassured, gently cupping the Captain’s cheek as she placed a kiss to her pulse point. 

 

**‘I do not lie, when was the last time I was not truthful to you?’** Raelin grumbled in Ashley’s mind. 

 

‘Would you like me to recite what happened earlier today?’ Ashley retorted, kissing her way up the captain’s neck till getting about halfway, then she applied slow licks to the area she intended to bite. 

 

**‘I did not lie to you then! Even I did not know that I could control your body.’** Raelin defended. 

 

‘I suppose you’re right.’ Ashley shrugged in an uncaring defeat, not interested in continuing the argument. There were more...important...matters at hand. 

 

“Are you sure you wish to help me?” Ashley asked, offering the Captain one last chance to back out before they both delved into the unknown. The flametrooper herself didn’t know if she would somehow lose control when the taste of the Captain’s blood touched her tongue.

 

“I...yes, I am certain.” Phasma answered, shuddering as needle like fangs  touched her neck. A mischievous giggle left Ashley’s lips. 

 

“I won’t kill you.” Ashley assured. 

 

“I-I know...I doubt you even COULD!” Phasma yelled the last word in her sentence as fangs plunged into her skin, then into muscle, and lastly puncturing the artery they hungrily sought. 

 

Pained grunting filled the room, eyes wide with shock the Captain’s hands gripped at the bedding beneath them. The muscles in her arms so tense that the entirety of them shook violently. Coiling pain shot through her nerves and slammed into the sensory complexes in her brain. She could feel a migraine coming on after the first few seconds, it was unbearable but this was what her pyro needed so she didn’t complain or call it off. Ashley purred as she combed the Captain’s hair, hoping to offer some physical comfort while the numbing solution seeped into her lover’s blood stream. 

 

Slowly the blood that the black haired woman so desired, started to leak from the puncture wounds in the Captain’s neck. With unknown primal hunger the girl started to lap at the steady stream of irony fluids. Moaning as the taste of her Captain settled on her tongue, it was amazing. Phasma’s blood tasted exquisite, like she was drinking one of the finest wines in the galaxy, pure, strong, sweet, and unbelievably addicting. A small trail of the liquid managed to get past Ashley’s ravenous tongue, slipping through the seal formed between her lips and the pale flesh of her Captain. Gradually the drop slid down the width of Phasma’s neck before before falling onto the sheets of the bed. Ashley growled she was being sloppy, but she wanted every drop she could get that wouldn’t happen again. 

 

After some time the numbing agent started to take it’s intended effect, dulling the pain stabbing her brain like a sharp dagger. As the agony calmly subsided she could feel herself being transported onto a different plane of sensations. The inputs being administered to her senses were pleasurable, making her lightheaded, pleasured, and feel as though she were on cloud nine all the same time. It was heavenly, cushioning, satisfying and thrilling the Captain loved every second of it as well. Even then, those words couldn’t even come close to actually describing how it truly felt. It was something that had to be experienced to understand just how it made her moan in ecstasy. 

 

“Ohhhh...Ash...I-I..fodding...mmmh” Phasma moaned, unable to find her own words as her mind was hit with wave after wave of profound pleasure. The captain’s breathing was beginning to turn into heated and ragged panting, this agent was working wonders. 

 

Ashley, nearly done with her feeding, decided to add a little fun to the mix. She removed the cybernetic hand that was passionately tangled in her Captain’s hair, starting at the blonde’s torso she slid the hand ever so slightly down Phasma’s body. Purringas it climbed over strong toned abs, raw with power and strength. She always forgot just how physically fit her Captain was. Then the hand slipped past Phasma’s waist, searching for the heated lips that they knew to be even lower, the Captain was to wrapped in a blanket of overwhelming comfort to even notice. 

 

That is, until Ashley’s finger flicked her clit, which made her hips dive into the bed with a turbulent shudder of breath. Ashley smirked but didn’t hesitate in slipping a two digits into unexplored territory, which this most definitely was. Having typically under the Captain and never being the one giving, she’d yet to have the opportunity of being inside of her lover. The flametrooper established a rhythm with her fingers, pushing them in and out slowly, enjoying the warmth and slickness of her Captain’s core. Though it was short lived, as the second her fingers brushed over the hard bundle of nerves inside the walls clenched. Phasma arched her back as she came, pressing her breasts up against the still semi clothed pyro and releasing a guttural moan that was full of pent up desire and a hint of embarrassment. There was a slight blush to the Captain’s cheeks, it was definitely embarrassment. Though, it wasn’t mixed with regret like the feeling usually would, instead it was a fulfilled embarrassment. 

 

Phasma was practically swimming in a penthouse on cloud nine as her body was racked with intense waves of pleasure. Her hands were dug into the sheets, but not in pain like before, and the muscles of her midsection flexed in an amazing display of strength. Ashley giggled as she pulled back from the blonde’s neck, blood on her lips and a smug grin on her face. She tenderly nuzzled her Captain’s cheek with her own, smiling even wider as she felt weak but also built arms wrap around her back. The blue eyed trooper had settled down from her high, now panting while troubled with foggy vision and clouded thoughts. 

 

“Fodding hell Ash...I can’t....can’t even think straight...” Phasma muttered in-between heavy breaths of air, earning a lovely laugh from her pyro. 

 

“Hmph, you didn’t even last more than two minutes, darling.” She teased before leaning in slightly to kiss her lover with heartfelt passion. Tongues dancing together, switching battlefields as the two lost and gain ground. Phasma could taste her own blood on her flametrooper’s tongue, she figured it would make her feel...revolted...in some fashion. But, it didn’t, the taste of iron coating her amber gem’s lips, was intoxicating and oddly enough she whimpered as Ashley pulled away to take a breather from their steamy kiss. 

 

“Two minutes...y-yeah, no shavit. That numbing agent you talked about was...oh I cant even describe what it felt like.” Phasma said, lighting the flametrooper’s curiosity enough to ask Raelin for specifics. 

 

‘What exactly did it do to her?’ Ashley inquired, sharing a gentle smile with her Captain as they made eye contact. Icy blue on fiery amber, she loved those eyes of hers. To the point where staring at them all day would be the most enjoyable experience she could ask for. 

 

**‘It acts like a more potent but less dangerous opiate. Easing the pain she feels and altering the sensory inputs into ones of pleasure. So in short, she was basically high the entire time.’** Raelin explained. The thought of Phasma being high like some druggie made Ashley laugh out loud, music to the Captain’s ears.

 

“What’s so funny?” The Captain asked smirking at her cute giggling, and adorable snorts of laughter. 

 

“Y-Yo~ Pfft Hahahah! You were basically high, Rae-Raelin explained what it did to you and I...ahahaha. I’ve got to say that the mental image of you hahahaha..of..of you high as shavit is outrageously funny.” Ashley replied, unable to contain herself towards the end, choosing to lay down on the woman’s chest as she laughed away.

Arms wrapped around her snuggly and the nose of a smiling flustered blonde, pressed into the top of her head. Phasma loved this trooper with everything she had, the happiness that was radiating from Ashley made her heart tingle and flutter in unspeakable ways.

 

Later into the night the laughter of the beautiful battle scarred flametrooper, had died down. Now they laid wrapped in each other’s arms, no words had been exchanged, not that they really needed to. All they were doing was enjoying the after glow following their strange event. Ashley was nuzzled into her Captain’s chest, purring softly as strong hands caressed her back. Devoid of any real goal or thought, save for the objective of rubbing little circles every now and then. Phasma had her nose pressed into her little pyro’s hair, breathing in the scent of her own shampoo, since the flametrooper had no where else to shower besides the Captain’s bathroom. It was peaceful. 

 

Something they both enjoyed. 

 

“Darling?” Ashley spoke, suddenly breaking the silence and tilting her head up to look her Captain in the eyes. 

 

“Yes, my dear?” Phasma replied 

 

“Say that you’re mine.” Ashley said. 

 

“What wh~.” Phasma stammered genuinely confused by the request. 

 

“J-Just say it, please. I need to hear you lovely voice say it.” The flametrooper quietly begged. 

 

“I’m yours, my dear.” Phasma whispered kissing the girl chastely, but also with delicate passion. It put a smile on Ashley’s face, as she leaned her head back into the strong chest of her Captain. 

 

“Thank you. That’s all I needed. I...I love you.” 

 

“You’re mine too, correct?”

 

“With out a sliver of doubt, my love. Forever.” 

 

“Then that’s all I needed to hear as well.” 

 

~End~


	27. A City Of Many Things.

Chapter 27: A City Of Many Things

Chrome and white boots collided with the stoney floors of the city known as, Canto Bight. A lavish city made for tourists, smugglers, war profiteers, and the incomprehensibly rich. Filled with gambling, women, alcohol, illegal business, child labor, and so much more. Ashley had been here once before, though back then she had remained at the landing pad while the rest of her squad was on a retrieval mission. Though, the view from the pad alone offered just enough of a taste of the city, to realize she hated it. The flametrooper hated the super rich, and not simply for that reason, more specifically it was the way the super rich acted. Pompous, overzealous, boisterous, talked like they always held some leverage over someone; which in most cases they did, and she just hated arrogant people in general. People like Kylo Ren.

Serving as a stormtrooper for the First Order was the exact opposite of all of those traits. They were taught to be obedient, loyal, thoughtful, cautious, and in some cases humble, but only to superiors. As such, the flametrooper found herself in a land that was entirely foreign and everything she wasn’t.

“So why are we here again?” Ashley asked, completely forgetting their reason for visiting such an aggravating planet, during her bout of disgusted thinking.

Phasma was walking at the head of the group with Riggs and Ashley flanking her sides. Riggs on her left and Ashley on her right, they wore their typical gear, save for the flame trooper. Much to her disappointment she had to leave behind her coveted incinerator, “too much risk of collateral damage,” Phasma told her. Which bugged her, but she had to admit that her Captain was right and also the last thing they needed was for the First Order to have to compensate damages. They were able to get in the city with weapons because the First Order had connections and money, but that didn’t mean they could do what ever they pleased....yet.

“We are hear to contact an informant.” Phasma answered, not looking back to the trooper as she walked. Cape floating higher than usual, thanks to the coastal winds that blew through the streets. It was just another annoying thing about this city, most of the streets were full on breeze ways with how tight they were.

“Oh, right. What’s the info?” The flametrooper probed further, innocently curious about the info they were obtaining from said informant. Slinging the F-11D blaster she was caring, in place of her incinerator, over her shoulder.

“That is classified information, Ash.” Phasma replied matter-of-factly, the crowd of people in the street readily got out of her way. A chrome stormtrooper with two compatriots was something not to be interfere with, and these people knew as much, they weren’t stupid.

“ ‘That is classified information.’ “ Ashley mocked playfully looking over to Riggs while making an air quotes motion with her fingers. Earning a light chuckle from the heavy gunner.

“Watch your tongue, Ash.” Phasma chided, turning her chrome head to look over her shoulder. Eyeing her pyro through a dark black visor, Ashley returned the look with a smile hidden under her helmet and knowing just exactly to say in response.

“Yeah I bet you’d like that, wouldn’t you?” Ashley said with a smug undertone, Phasma was taken back by the audacity of the response. Riggs couldn’t help but choke on his own laughter, scoffing at the hilarity of the insinuations being made.

“E-Excuse me?” Phasma said, turning around fully and stopping so that the flametrooper embarrassingly bumped right into her chest.

“You heard me.” Ashley said defiantly, voice raising only slightly because of bumping into her Captain. Who’s hands were clenched into light fists, giving her an unchanging black glare. Seeing this gave the flametrooper the biggest grin ever, she’d annoyed her just enough. Sighing, Ashley gave in, “I’m just kidding Captain.”

“Mhmm, sure.” Phasma said, shaking her head disapprovingly before giving Riggs a look that signaled him to cut the laughing, Immediately. Then the Captain turned and walked toward the entrance of a nightclub, the location of their meeting with the informant.

The flametrooper groaned, she’d never been to a nightclub but that didn’t mean she was still fond of overly obnoxious noise. Not to mention the people inside would more than likely be of the worst kind. Rich nobodies, people that would waste their credits on getting wasted, just to look at women that are only there to pick up some rich nobody who thinks they’re the solution to all their problems. They never were.

“Nightclubs...uugghh, really?!” Ashley whined, throwing her hands up to her helmet and holding it in annoyance, this was the last place she wanted to be. If luck was on her side the pyro would only leave with a mild headache, but given the condition of her body. Scarred, infected, and missing a limb made it clear that it rarely was.

“One more complaint out of you and I will send you back to the shuttle.” Phasma warned. Her voice didn’t sound like she was kidding around, it was stern and authoritative. Enough to worry the flametrooper into behaving. “If I have to treat you as though you were a child, I will.”

“Fine, sorry dar-Captain.” Ashley corrected herself immediately, hoping she hadn’t sounded out the word “darling”, enough for Riggs to understand. There wasn’t any odd and uncomfortable movements from him, so maybe he wasn’t paying attention.

Phasma slowly stepped into the club walking straight past the two guards stationed at the door, as though she owned the place. The music was loud, full of electronic beats and heavy bass, lights flashed against chrome. Both her and the flametrooper, reflected the blue, purple, and red lights flashing from overhead mounts. The Captain was basically a walking disco ball, the shiny material of her armor reflected the lights perfectly.

Ashley was only part disco ball, the chrome appendage stuck out of her body glove. The pyromanic had been given a special type of body glove designed specifically for stormtrooper’s with missing limbs. The material ended at the meeting of her arm and shoulder, then flaps that were built into the cybernetic arm would open, allowing the glove to be tucked into the open space. Finally the flaps would close, sealing the body glove from thermal anomalies.

The rest of the arm was open to the elements, it didn’t need any special protection besides the usual armor of her gear set strapped to it. To be honest the flametrooper liked having the arm, it made her feel like she stood out from the typical white stormtrooper getup.

Walking in further, past drunken fools and lewdly dressed women who Ashley was tempted to eye. But, was able to restrain herself with the images of her Captain, someone infinitely better than any of these money whores. That was their sole purpose, to get into the bed of the wealthy, get married and then bleed them dry. A type of person not likely attracted to a stormtrooper anyways, though she did notice some looks from a couple girl’s, probably looking for a good time.

Suddenly a man stumbled directly into the path of the flametrooper, he was drunk, maybe even high on some substance. He looked to the pyro and smiled the put his hand on the girl’s shoulder, before mumbling something intelligible. She really didn’t want to deal with this, growing more aggravated the longer his hand remained on her shoulder, Ashley decided to speak. Maybe she could avoid being physical.

“Get. Your hand. Off my shoulder. Now.” She growled, feeling her fists tighten in anger as he gave her a stupidly smug smile.

“Ooooohhhh a-aaaa ladyyy?!” The drunk slurred. Ashley didn’t have time for him and his unflattering attempts at flirting, if he so much as tried the flametrooper thought it would get an instant headache.

“Please just save yourself the trouble Mis~”

“Wh-why don’t you taaake off that he-helmet sweet thing...” The man interrupted her mid sentence, pissing the pyro off to no end. With an angry growl she slammed him in the stomach with all of the strength in her metallic fist arm. With a huffing sound he dropped to his knees and vomited on the ground, clearly unable to take a punch while wasted.

Ashley made sure to pull her boot back, so none of the yellowish bile splashed onto it. Stepping to his side she brought her boot back and then unleashed a powerful kick into him, smiling cynically as the breathless man squirmed. While in the midst of priming her leg for another kick, the flametrooper felt a hand touch her shoulder. Turning around she was greeted with a chrome gauntlet attached to an equally chrome body. Phasma shook her head and Ashley put her foot down, the Captain wasn’t looking to make a scene if it wasn’t necessary.

Not only that, but anything that happened here could be mentioned to the people that supported the First Order. They couldnt risk to jeopardize their organization’s financial stability. With the man in the ground in a good deal of pain already, the flametrooper figured he’d learned his lesson. Returning to her position behind the Captain she continued through crowds of drunk and doubly high partygoers. After bobbing and weaving through several dozen people, they reached a curtain with two guards standing on either side. The curtain, if Ashley had to guess, covered a private room of some sort, probably for exclusive members or dealings.

Phasma stepped up to the two guards in front of the curtain, handing them a special card. Looking over the card with skeptical glances, they eyed it for several seconds before speaking.

“You are allowed in, but those two...” One of them said, pointing to Ashley and Riggs. “...they stay outside.”

“They shall remain out here, but if anything happens. Don’t expect them to hold back.” Phasma agreed, glancing back to her two troopers. Both of them gave her nods, knowing exactly what to do if things went south. No holds barred, they’d shoot who they had to and take what they came there for. Hopefully though, it wouldn’t have to come down to that.

Phasma passed through the red and gold curtain, leaving the eyesight of her pyro and heavy specialist. Stepping back from the curtain, per request of the two guards, Ashley and Riggs took to leaning back against the railing that separated the main floor from the dancer ring at the center. Ashley didn’t like the idea of leaving her Captain unguarded, even though she could handle herself without a doubt. It still made the pyro uneasy, since she felt most comfortable when at her side. A White boot began to tap on the floor anxiously, her body temperature was getting higher, either from being in this club or from worrying about her lover’s safety.

A few minutes passed and it was starting to get unbearable, the pyro needed some kind of relief or else she might pass out. As the flametrooper took off the specialized helmet, a thankful sigh left her lips, her hair was sweaty and the air in the nightclub was surprisingly refreshing. It slowly blew through her raven black hair, a mixture of cool air and sweat brought her temperature down just enough to be tolerable. Leaving the helmet off, Ashley chose to let herself relax slightly, allowing the music to enter her ears more clearly.

The rhythm was uneven and glitchy, but that didn’t make the song unenjoyable. The bass was hard and complimented with the electric notes of the song. Combining in such a way that the glitchy rhythm felt natural and made Ashley bob her head lightly to it. Riggs chuckled to himself as he looked over, it was drowned out by the music so the pyro was none the wiser. They would have to get comfortable because the gathering of this information could take some time.

~Ten Minutes Later~

  
The Captain had been in the private room for a decent amount of time and Ashley was starting to get over worrying. Idly leaning against the railing and enjoying the music that slipped into her ears. Riggs had taken to eying the girls that were dancing in improper and seductive ways at the center of the room. Ashley couldn’t be bothered to join him, while the women dancing were no doubt pretty they weren’t the pyro’s type. The Captain was her type, and for the most part the flametrooper was succeeding in ignoring them. That is, until she felt arms wrap around her shoulders and a head lay itself on said arms, Ashley sighed.

“Hey there trooper.” The dancer whispered into Ashley’s ear right ear. Because of this the pyro turned her head to side in an attempt to ignore her. “Oh, don’t be like that dearest.”

“Don’t you want to have a good time?” The dancer mumbled into Ashley’s neck while placing teasing kisses to it. Ashley liked the sensation, but she wasn’t off duty nor was she unspoken for. There was already a woman who was twenty times better than the one draping their arms around her at the moment.

“I didn’t come here to have a good time.” Ashley stated, keeping her head turned the opposite direction.

The woman giggled, thinking the flametrooper was just playing hard to get. She moved her head around to the other shoulder, sneaking a kiss on the pyro’s cheek. Ashley growled in annoyance and looked down into the woman’s eyes. They were an arguably nice, greenish color and her skin was a light tan if she had to guess, the blue and purple hues of the club obscured any hopes of actually telling.

“Really? That’s interesting, so if not for fun then what are you here for?” The dancer probed, smiling smugly and purposefully making eye contact with the flametrooper. Something Ashley was trying to avoid.

“Business.” Ashley replied, sighing an crossing her arms. Admittedly, the pyro was bored, so perhaps she could just humor chatting and hope it remained at just that.

“What kind of business? Oh, pardon me I almost forgot, my name’s Emerald.” The woman hummed, leaning into the flametrooper’s neck.

**‘Persistent, isn’t she?’** Raelin remarked.

‘Mmm, very.’ Ashley agreed in her head.

“Business, the kind that you don’t need to know about.” Ashley answered, noting how nosy Emerald was. She didn’t need to be asking about the First Order and it’s dealings, whether just casual talk or not, it was still dangerous.

“Hmmm, how boring.” Emerald groaned, before giggling to herself and nipping at what little exposed neck there was. Ashley was able to keep in the subconscious moans caused by the dancer’s teasing. “Why don’t we make have a little fun while your business handles itself, hmm?”

“No, I wouldn’t get in bed with someone like you.....Don’t take that the wrong way.” Ashley objected, making sure to add a disclaimer to her statement, so as not to insult the dancer.

“Why not? I can assure you, I know all the ways to make you squirm and squeal.” Emerald purred seductively, pulling back from the flametrooper’s neck to analyze her chrome arm. Tracing the back of the cool metal hand gently.

“Why? Well there are two reasons.” Ashley replied, and after seeing the look the green eyed woman gave her, she knew that Emerald wanted her divulge the reasons. The pyro relented with a sigh.

“For one, I don’t think you would like what I am. I’m a killer, scarred, damaged mentally and physically as is evident.” Ashley received a smile from the woman that unsettled her, it was smug and cynical.

“I can see the physical darling, but what about the mental? You seem fine to me.” Emerald asked curiously.

“You haven’t seen all of the physical damage. Theres burnt skin, cuts, gashes, and these.” Ashley said baring her fangs for the Emerald to stare at, which she eagerly did. A shocked gasp left her mouth at the sight of the fangs, slowly the dancer marveled at the sharp teeth, then she extended a hand to try and touch them. Ashley pulled back and growled, “Don’t, you won’t like what happens next.”

“Oh yeah? Well then tell me, what happens next?” Emerald giggled mischievously.

“I bite.” Ashley replied bluntly.

“Oooo, I like biting.” Emerald smirked as she pressed her chest into the trooper’s back. Even though Ashley couldn’t feel the rather well endowed breasts.

“It’s not the typical biting, my fangs dig into your neck and then I lick all the blood that comes out.” Ashley chuckled in a dark manner and Emerald’s smug smile also seemed to fade. The description was probably unnerving to some degree.

“Okay....uhh, n-noted.” Emerald sheepishly replied, she seemed nervous though not enough to give up. “M-maybe we’ll just forego the biting.”

“Hmph. Yeah, I figured you’d be scared of me.” Ashley said, looking away from the beautiful woman only to have her head directed back by the dancer’s hand.

“I’ve slept with worse, much worse. I’d get used to you much faster than any of the other slobs here.” Emerald reassured. But Ashley didn’t buy it and instead rolled her eyes.

“So...what about the second reason?” Emerald inquired, as the energy between the two of them had grown awkward.

“Second? I’m taken.”

“By whom, him?” Emerald said pointing over to Riggs. Ashley chuckled and shook her head, it wasn’t like Riggs was a bad guy or just not her type. But more that, Ashley valued the heavy specialist more as a friend, than she would if he was her lover.

“Hahaha, no. He’s my friend.” Ashley laughed.

“Then who?”

As if on cue, the Captain opened the curtain with her hand and stepped out of the private room. Ashley answered the dancers question by nodding her head in the direction of her captain, while also admiring her. Phasma stood just in front of the curtain with perfect for, her stature standing out amongst the rest of the people in the crowd, making her impossible to be missed by the dancer. Just the way Phasma stood was enough to remind Ashley why exactly she loved the chrome soldier. She radiated strength in each step and her form hinted at immeasurable skill.

“Oh...him?” Emerald double checked, making sure her and the flametrooper would looking at the same person.

“Her.” Ashley corrected. “And yes, I belong to her. Nobody else.”

“T-That stormtrooper is a woman?” Emerald asked gasping, awestruck by Phasma’s size and intimidating posture. Wondering what kind of woman could possibly be under that armor.

“Mhmm. No offense, but she’s infinitely better than you.” Ashley said, smirking at the expression stuck on the dancer’s face.

“I believe you, fodding hell. W-Where did you find her?”

“In a war zone, not a club.”

Phasma scanned the club looking for her two troopers, it was time to go. They had what they needed, and there was no other reasons to idle around. After a careful scan she laid eyes on her flametrooper and one of the dancer’s with her arms around said trooper. The grip on her blaster tightened as Phasm wondered who this whore thought she was trying to swoon. Ashley was hers and she would gladly shoot any other person or alien that tried to take her. She belonged to the Captain and only the Captain.

Her little pyro, nobody else’s.

With agitation apparent in each step Phasma slowly made her way over to Ashley. Forcing the partygoers to get out of her way or risk being stepped on and also shoved to the side. Coming to stand in front of her flametrooper, Phasma could see the smile and look of admiration on her lovable face.

“Who’s your friend.” Phasma asked with obvious distaste in her voice, glaring at Emerald through her black visor. The woman stepped back from her position around Ashley’s neck, fearful of the Captain’s menacing appearance, rightfully so. If Phasma wanted, she could easily snap the weak woman like a twig.

“Her name is Emerald, and trust me darling. She tried, I shot her down, we chat that’s all.” Ashley eased, and her Captain believed her. The blonde knew as much, certain that her little gem wouldn’t give her up for some nightclub dancer regardless of how pretty or tempting they were.

“Mmm, I know. But, I didn’t come over here just to scare her off. The contact gave me the information we came here for, it’s time we left.”

“Alright, then let’s get out of here. The only thing I’ll miss about this place is the music.” Ashley said with a smirk, reaching to the nearby table where she had set her helmet down after getting fed up with holding it.

“Noted.” Phasma said, chuckling slightly.

“What?” Ashley said, not hearing her words exactly while slipping the helmet on.

“Your tastes in music.” Phasma answered, the smile that she hid behind her helmet betrayed by the amused tone in her voice.

“Well I wouldn’t call this my preference. But it’s definitely to my liking.” Ashley laughed.

“Oh? And what exactly is your preference?”

“That’s for me to know, and for you to find out.”

Phasma scoffed playfully before they both went to grab Riggs and leave the club.

~Twenty Minutes Later~

The trio of stormtroopers walked the streets on the way back to the shuttle landing pads. Things were quiet and there wasn’t really much to discuss Ashley was just happy to be leaving, she hated this city so much. If it wasn’t such an oasis of possible income and donations for the First Order, and if the flametrooper was in charge of the First Order, she’d gladly bombard this city from orbit. The greedy arrogant filth that lived on in this city wouldn’t be missed, but what of the others? The children used as labor, or those that didn’t live the lavish life and only served those that did. What of them?

After several minutes of thinking, the pyro couldn’t answer the question, she didn’t know what would be done with those people. The First Order was no stranger to using extreme measure to get their way, but Ashley didn’t know if she could stomach giving the order. Condemning millions to their death, it would be easier if she didn’t have to think about children. They didn’t deserve a death like that, they were the children of slaves and had been born into the trade not of their own accord. Perhaps she could induct them all into the academy just before laying waste to the city. That’d be better than a life in child labor, right? Shaking her head, Ashley grumbled to herself in frustration. Her life was much easier as a flametrooper, just burn when told, no need to think about the consequences. Maybe it should stay that way.

There was a tug on the flametrooper’s gloved hand, it scarred her a little and made her jump in surprise. Looking down her eyes were met with that a small child, a girl who looked no older than maybe twelve. Her hair was dark brown or maybe just dirty, it was hard to tell. There were dark rings around her eyes from a lack of sleep and her skin was also dusted with dirt. Ashley knew, with out even needing to ask, who this girl was and where she came from.

**‘She’s a slave.’** Raelin said, sounding as though she was disheartened.

‘She is.’ Ashley confirmed, looking into the girl’s hazel eyes that were shaking and shifting around in fear, pleading.

“The little brat went this way!” Someone shouted, jerking Ashley’s vision away from the little girl. Down the street there were guards pushing through crowds of pedestrians, in pursuit of someone. Who?

Feeling another tug on her hand the pyro looked back to the girl who was little whimpering were leaving the her lips, she was scared. The look on her face was begging for some type of rescue, but from what?

**‘The police, they’re after her!’** Raelin pieced together urgently. The flametrooper felt the urge to slap herself in the face, how could she be so blind? Of course the child was on the run, if she was caught, then it would be back to working under some abusive handler.

The men were getting closer and closer by the second, she didn’t have much time to think and only had mere seconds to react. Without thinking of the consequences, Ashley swiftly ushered the little girl behind her. Turning her body to block the sight of her from the police, then lifted her right arm and pointed down the nearby alley way.

“She went that way, made a left at the end of the alley.” Ashley said, the guards believed her with little hesitation. They made a sharp turn and ran in the direction, that the flametrooper had provided, one by one they turned and followed the other. Without the slightest clue that they were being led on a wild chase, Ashley wasn’t worried about being arrested. The guards would more than likely think the girl simply got away, instead of being protected by some faceless white armored trooper.

After the last guard turned the corner the pyro gave the all clear, allowing the child to step out from behind her to see tat she was safe.

“Ash.” Phasma said, having witnessed the whole thing after being told to turn around by Riggs who noticed Ashley’s sudden stop.

“C-Captain?” Ashley stuttered slightly, worried that her lover was angry with her. Though, after taking the time to analyze the exact tone the Captain had used, the pyro could tell that she wasn’t angry. Rather she was curious in her pitch.

“Why?” Phasma asked calmly, looking the little girl that her flametrooper had just saved.

“I-I don’t know.”

~End~

 


	28. A Chance At Something More

Chapter 28: A Chance At Something More

“Hey little one, come here Ill help you up.” Ashley said, motioning for the little girl she had saved to come over, in order to be lifted over the wall that both her and the flametrooper were standing in front of. 

The girl complied, stepping over to be lifted by under her armpits onto the top of the wall, Ashley was quick to follow. Hoisting herself up onto the wall, swinging her legs over the side then dropping off the other side. Landing steadily, the pyro then held out her arms ready to catch her little acquaintance. The girl hesitated, worried that she might fall and hurt herself. 

“Don’t worry, I’ve got you. You can do it.” Ashley reassured, waving white gauntleted hands toward herself beckoning the girl to follow through. 

~Thirteen Minutes Earlier~ 

Phasma, Ashley, Riggs, and the little slave girl stood in an alley way. Discussing what to do with her, now that Ashley had saved her. 

“We should leave her, she can make it on her own.” Phasma said, knowing that if they brought the little runt with them there would be questions to answer back at Star Killer Base. 

“Leave her?! What if she get’s caught and sent back to where ever the hell she was running from?” Ashley questioned, takin back by the thought of leaving the little girl here with nothing to actually survive with.

“It is not of my concern, and if she is smart then she can handle herself. This much I know.” Phasma replied, shifting her stance and the hold on her blaster. 

“Easy for you to say! Captain, surviving on a wasteland planet is a stark contrast to surviving in a wealthy city.” Ashley argued, throwing her hands out to her side express her disagreement. 

“I’m inclined to agree, Captain.” Riggs chimed in, taking the flametrooper’s side. Figuring the trooper’s logic was solid, surviving in a wasteland was entirely different from a city. Nobody was after you constantly, and no one wanted to enslave you to force you to work as a child. 

“Then what would you two suggest?” Phasma asked, not wanting this to turn into a full blown argument. Not only that, but also because the Captain genuinely valued the opinions of those in her specialized squad, despite always having the final say. 

The heavy gunner and flametrooper exchanged glances, what other options were there? They could find someone that would take the girl in as their own, but that was a risky move. Since a bounty was more than likely issued for the girl’s capture. With a city like Canto Bight, greed and eagerness to be rich with credits was on everyone’s mind. So trusting a stranger to watch over her would be a risky and all together stupid idea. They’d probably turn on her the second the stormtrooper’s left, selling her off to the police for a little extra pocket change. 

There was really only other option, they’d have to take her with them. Otherwise, they’d just have to leave the girl to fend for herself, and while that could work for a while. It was inevitable that she’d be captured one day and taken back to what ever hell she’d crawled out of. 

“We...we can take her with us.” Ashley finally said. There was an immediate sigh from the chrome Captain and another shift in stance to go along with it. The Captain didn’t say anything, instead she began to think. Yes or No? 

“Captain, we could send her off to the academy once we get aboard the Finalizer. She’d be out of our hair before we know it.” Riggs added.

“I know.” Phasma said, well aware of what would be done with the little girl once on board. 

“Please darling, she doesn’t deserve to be a slave to some wealthy fodding asshole.” Ashley pleaded, using sweet words in an attempt to win the Captain over through their love for each other. Phasma’s head shot up at the word “darling”. 

“Are you really trying to swoon me?” Phasma asked with a disbelieving chuckle and shake of her head. This flametrooper was really trying her hardest to get this girl some place better. Sighing in defeat the Captain spoke again. “Fine, I will allow her to be inducted into the academy. But you must answer one question for me.” 

“Sure, sure what do you want to ask?” Ashley said, practically beaming because the Captain was agreeing with such a simple condition. 

“Why?” Phasma asked. 

“Why what?” The flametrooper was confused by specifics of the question.

“Why did you save her?” Phasma clarified. Ashley facial expression changed quickly, from happy and excited to uncertain and hesitant. There really wasn’t an answer she could think of. 

“I don’t....I don’t know.” Ashley mumbled, just barely audible as her feet began to shuffle nervously. 

“If you cannot provide me with an explanation. Then I will not take her.” Phasma warned, she wanted to understand what caused her flametrooper to do something so irrational. 

“Wait! No, please!” The pyro urgently implored, she wasn’t about to let the girl be left to such a terrible fate. 

“Then answer my question, Ash.”

“I just...I-I hate this planet damnit. I saw her and for some reason I just...I shielded her. I felt guilty, like I was the only one capable of protecting her at the moment and so I acted.”

“Not good enough. Try again.” 

“Phasma, I wanted her to have a life that wasn’t just pain and abuse. A...A childhood I guess. Something I didn’t have.” 

“So you think that having her enlisted as a stormtrooper would be the best alternative? Foolish, she will be just as deprived of an actual childhood there as she is here.” Phasma chided. 

“At least she wouldn’t have to deal with the abuse of some affluent asshole!” Ashley argued, deeply angered by Phasma’s words. 

“Perhaps...I accept your explanation, dear. But, she is your responsibility. Find a way to get her out of the city, she’ll be arrested the second we approach the landing pad checkpoint.” 

~Present~ 

Small legs dangled over the flametrooper’s white armored shoulders, lightly swinging back and forth. Ashley had placed the little girl on her shoulders for the walk they would have to bark on so Riggs and Phasma could pick them up in the shuttle. The sand under her boots was soft and loosely packed, meaning with each step her feet sunk in roughly an inch. Forcing her to put more effort into her walking, it was tiring, but worth it as long as it meant the girl would be getting further and further from this disgusting city. It was night out so they could travel without much risk of detection by the city guard. Ashley then began the slow march through the sand toward the LZ. 

It was quiet, the only sound that could be heard was that of white boots colliding with soft sand. A plethora of questions began to stream into the flametrooper’s mind, most of them in regards to the girl riding on her shoulders. Where was she from? Did she have any parents? Who was had kept her enslaved? What did she do? More importantly what was her name? They had time on their hands since the LZ was a good distance away, so why not ask now? 

“Hey.” Ashley called, groaning as she transitioned into a steep crawling climb in order to get over a sand dune. 

She received no response, which was expected Ashley was still just a stranger to the poor girl. There was no doubt that the little one had heard the flametrooper, it was just uncertainty 

“Got a name?” Ashley asked, deciding to carry in the conversation by herself. So long as the girl warmed up to her, then any bit of talking would suffice. 

Again no response, 

“Okay, how about I introduce myself. That way I’m not just some creepy stranger.” Ashley giggled, figuring being playful might ease the girl’s nervous silence. “My name is Ashley, you can just call me Ash for short if you like.” 

“Ash...” The girl mumbled quietly. Ashley tilted her head back slightly, smiling behind the helmet she wore. The child wasn’t a mute, good.

“Yeah, there you go you got it. Here, hold on okay.” Ashley warned, having reached the top of the dunes they were greeted with a rather steep drop on the other side. The girl leaned into the flametrooper’s head, and Ashley smiled to herself. 

The dune curved down in a semi con cave fashion, like a ramp only less reliable and sturdy. The flame trooper would have to slide down the dune, well...she didn’t have to. But, the pyro wanted to simply because it would be fun. Positioning herself in a slanted lean, one foot extended over the other turned to the side to better control the decent. Then Ashley began to slide, gradually controlling the speed so she didn’t gain to momentum and trip at the bottom. The sand hissed at her as the trooper’s white boots cut through the upper layer of the sand dune. Carving a shallow line that was quickly filled in behind her by more of the tan grains. Slipping down to the bottom Ashley performed the maneuver perfectly and was able to come to a safe stop at the bottom. 

“Alright, so what’s your name?” Ashley asked again, continuing her slow pace through the desert sand. 

“I don’t have one...” The girl whimpered, this made the flametrooper stop in her tracks. How could a child not have a name? 

“You don’t?” 

“No.” 

“You haven’t made one?” The flametrooper felt the girl lay her own head on the top of her helmet, then reply with a dispirited shake. 

“Why not?” The pyro probed further, but after getting no reply she realized boundaries were being impeded upon with that question. So she back off slightly. 

“Would you like a name?” 

“Yes.” She mumbled, excited but still nervous. 

“Alright, well lets think of some ideas.” Ashley said cheerfully, before letting out a few grunts from climbing another dune. “Got any favorite letters?” 

The girl didn’t reply for roughly half a minute, quietly thinking to herself while tapping on the flametrooper’s helmet. Ashley chuckled at her tapping, it was cute to see the girl deep in thought about a question, probably the most important one she’d ever been asked. After all, what kind of slave owner would ask such a question? It wasn’t their concern to name them or learn their favorite things, they just had to make sure the kids worked. 

“A, I like the letter A.” The girl giggled, seemingly overjoyed that someone was finally concerned about her. 

“A, huh? It’s a nice letter.” Ashley agreed, as her mind began to brainstorm names with the letter A. “How about, Addie?” 

“Uh-uh.” 

“Abbie?” 

“No, that’s just Addie but with a b!” 

“Haha, yeah fair enough.” This little run-away was a smart one apparently. She’d definitely be a tough one for the academy to mold into a stormtrooper. Even worse if she turned out to be sassy, academy instructors weren’t new to such attitudes, but they sure as hell didn’t tolerate them. 

“Allison?” Ashley suggested. 

“I like it, but I don’t want it to be my name.” Came the reply. 

“Why not?

“I don’t know. It’s too pretty, l-like yours.” 

“You think my name is pretty?” Ashley said, the compliment taking her by surprise. So much so, that the pyro couldn’t help but blush under her helmet. 

“Y-Yeah.” The girl mumbled shyly, embarrassed by complimenting the woman that had rescued her. 

“That’s very sweet of you.” The flametrooper said, unable to hide the flustered up take in her tone. No thanks, to the smile plastered on her face. The child made a few squeaks of embarrassment and then grew quiet, so Ashley decided to keep going with the name game. 

There weren’t many name’s she could readily think of, climbing the dunes of Cantonica was a laborious task and required some modicum of attention. Unless of course your goal was to slip and tumble repeatedly down sand dunes, the pyro wasn’t all to keen on that. As she climbed it was a struggle to think of anything, combine that with the inability to read minds and know what the girl would like, made the task near impossible. Though, despite the lack of name’s Ashley could come up with, one in particular never seemed to slip her mind.

Alex. 

The name of her lost friend, a name the flametrooper would always remember. In truth she wanted to suggest the name, however, there was something holding her tongue. Ashley longed for another chance, just one, to be able to sit down at the usual squad hangout and just chat with the ginger trooper. See her smile and laugh, crack snarky and playful jokes at Jake’s expense. Then have another chance to watch the marvel of a skilled jet pack user, whip through the air and single handedly bring down an X-Wing with just a shoulder mounted rocket launcher. Ashley, had never gotten the chance to tell Alex just how awesome it was to witness such a display. If only she could.

Tears that were born of longing and fond memories, slowly slipped down the upper portion of the pyro’s cheeks. Soaked up by the soft padding of the helmet. It was this longing that made Ashley hesitate, fearful that if the name was given to her new found friend, she would grow too attached. Thoughts of the day she’d possibly fight beside this girl and unfortunately watch her perish filled her mind. Holding the girl’s hand as she died on the field of battle, a happy smile on her face, because at least it was with the person that gave her a chance at something more by her side. Torturous and agonizing to ruminate over, the pyro forced herself to discard the images. Less she devolve into a crying mess with this girl on her shoulders. 

That hesitation wasn’t the only emotion that Ashley felt. There was also a feeling that she should give the name a chance, in order to honor the skilled trooper one last time. Like it was her duty to make sure the rocket trooper was never forgotten. The two clashed in her mind, if she followed through it would run the risk of attachment. Really though, who was she kidding? The attachment was already there, simply by rescuing her, giving her a name. Giving her a chance at something more, after mulling over it for another couple of minutes she decided that she was beyond the point of no return. 

“What about...Alex?” Ashley said quietly. 

“Oooo yes, I like that one!” The girl squealed, radiating with happiness about and jumping about on the flametrooper’s shoulders. 

“Really?” 

“Yes, I love it.” 

“T-That’s good..” Ashley felt selfish, but it was slowly erased by the girl’s own happiness. The flametrooper was tempted to explain the significance of the name to the new owner. That temptation was indulged as Ashley spoke.

“I’m glad you like it. It’s a very special name, you know.” 

“Really?” Alex beamed. 

“Mhmm, my best friend was named Alex.” Ashley responded, slipping down the edge of a dune. The rendezvous was just over the next two dunes. The pyro had been able to see the wings of the Epsilon class shuttle, from the one she was just on top of. 

“That’s awesome! Will I get to meet her? Does this make us best friends?!” Alex started asking joyful question after joyful question. 

Ashley chuckled at the excited bombardment, nearly half way up the first sandy hill in the duet they had to concur before they could have the opportunity to relax. Well...more of Ashley being able to relax, since the now giddy and happy bundle on her shoulders had it easy the whole time. Reaching the top, Ashley finally answered the questions. 

“Will you meet her? No, sadly she’s...she’s not with us anymore....” Ashley answered, having to will herself through the urge to cry. Now wasn’t the time. 

“Oh...I’m sorry...I didn’t~” Alex tried to attempt an apology, but Ashley brought her hand up and pat the girl on the head which stopped her mid-sentence. 

“It’s alright you didn’t know, silly.”

They were on the final dune now, almost home free, just had to climb one more crumby, sandy, stupid dune. Then she could take her helmet off and cool off, climbing hills made out of sand was no simple or easy task. Required a lot of effort and quick movements or else you’d slide back down mid climb. 

“And...” Ashley paused to grunt and power through the last tiring ascent. “...to answer you’re other question. Yes, we’re best friends.” 

A loud shriek of excitement exploded from the child’s mouth, wrapping her arms around the trooper’s helmet just as they were reaching the top of the dune. The girl’s arms unknowingly covered the flametrooper’s visor, she attempted to warn Alex but it was too late, her foot was already in motion. Trying to step on nothing but air, and of course air isn’t the best supporter of weight so Ashley tumbled over the edge of the dune. Reflexively, Alex jumped from the pyro’s shoulders in order to avoid being crushed. They both rolled ungracefully down the dune, white armor clacked against itself as the trooper fell. 

Landing on her face at the bottom made her relieved to have on a helmet, otherwise she’d have a mouth full of sand. Sadly, the child wasn’t as fortunate. Landing in the same fashion as her new best friend, but without the shield of a helmet to stop sand from getting buried in her hair and mouth. Pushing herself up, she spat out the grain tan bits that stuck to her face and managed to slip into her mouth. 

“Are you okay?” 

“PLEGH! Ugh, yeah I’m good.” Alex replied, sticking her tongue out and shivering at the texture splattered onto it. The pyro chuckled. 

“That was just soooo graceful.” Riggs teased, he’d been stationed outside the shuttle to keep an eye out for their arrival. 

“Oh shut up.” Ashley fired back with a laugh. “Do you know how many, stupid dunes I had to climb over?” 

“A lot?” 

“Yeah! A lot so keep your mouth closed. Or I’ll have the Captain make you run laps.” 

“How cruel.” Riggs smirked, motioning with his hand for them to follow him to the ship. 

Once aboard, Ashley made her way to the cockpit and stood behind her Captain, who sat in the pilot seat. Leaving Alex to get acquainted with Riggs, knowing they’d probably start chatting soon after she left given how kindhearted Riggs was. She hooked her fingers under the bottom of Phasma’s helmet and pulled it off, pleased by the hissing sound of seals popping. 

“Really?” Phasma sighed, with a tone that wasn’t surprised in the slightest. The answer given, was a kiss to the top of her head and a low hum of amusement. Admittedly it was welcomed, reaching a hand up, Phasma gently pet the pyro’s cheek.

“I love you.” Ashley muffled into the Captain’s hair. 

“I love you as well, dear. Though you may want to sit down before I take off.” 

“Mmm, fine.”

~End~


	29. Fibs And Fears

Chapter 29: Fibs And Fears

 

~Several Days Later~ 

 

Cool and quiet, Phasma’s room always felt like that. No obnoxious noises or rowdy bunkmates, just the steady sound of cool air blowing through vents into the room. Keeping the temperature the exact same, chilly but not freezing, just like the person that lived there. Phasma, cool and calm, quiet most of the time unless directly spoken too. All of which Ashley was appreciative of, since it made for the perfect escape from the hectic life of a soldier. Gently the flametrooper nuzzled into the chest of her Captain, as they both lay in bed, content with remaining silent and in the arms of one another. These moments were cherished by the pyro, after all that happened to her she’d learned to succumb to the quiet, especially when it was with her lover. 

 

**‘When are we going to see some action? Some excitement?’** Raelin groaned, making Ashley sigh in exasperation as that peace was broken.

 

‘Action? I swear if you’re talking about what I think you’re talking about...’ Ashley replied, nuzzling further into her Captain’s chest with a comfortable sigh. The blonde made a decent pillow, perfect combination of refreshing coolness and stiff physique. 

 

**‘What do you think I’m referring to?’** Raelin probed, wondering what the flametrooper was talking about even though she had a pretty good idea. 

 

‘Sex.’ Ashley muttered, earning an exuberant laugh from the voice in her head. The flametrooper simply rolled her eyes and purred at the sudden feeling of a hand combing through her hair. 

 

It seemed the her pale pillow wasn’t entirely asleep, but Ashley didn’t want to break the Captain’s concentration so she just basked in the petting. Repetitive, lingering, and gentle almost like the muscled soldier was doing it as a therapeutic activity. Ashley smiled to herself, how sweet the was thought. But that also begged the question, why? Was the blonde experiencing nightmares? If that was the case then Ashley was stumped as to what could possibly frighten her. 

 

Perhaps it was restlessness, the past few days had been rather light in terms of the assignments and missions. So it wasn’t too much of a stretch, Ashley assumed that to be the case and allowed herself to think about other things. Namely Alex, or rather ‘new’ Alex, the slave girl they had rescued from canto bight. Hux was...skeptical, as always. Ill fond of the idea of letting, soon to be cadets, aboard a First Order vessel, much-less cadets that didn’t come straight from the academy’s selection process. But, Phasma was quick to ease the man’s mind, assuring him that the girl was remarkably competent and ripe with potential. 

 

As such, Hux mandated that the girl’s training was to be handled by the likes of the Captain. An unusual thing to mandate, likely some form of revenge for the outburst Phasma had upon her return from the Vector. At this order, Ashley could’ve also sworn she’d heard the Captain groan like some teenager being forced to look after their sibling. Did she just hate children or something? Great more things to wonder about, the idea of rousing the Captain to interrogate her, crossed the pyro’s mind. 

 

 

**‘Whatcha thinkin’ about?’** Raelin asked with a playful tone. 

 

‘Do you think Phasma hates children?’ Ashley said bluntly, taking the voice by surprise with the nature of the question. It was quiet for several seconds while Raelin contemplated the inquiry. 

 

**‘It’s possible, she wasn’t all too excited about having to train the little thing.’**

 

‘No, she really didn’t.’ Ashley agreed, referring to the first few days that she had been free to observe Phasma instruct Alex.

 

Harsh, was the only word that could describe how the Captain handled her. While running through mundane and simplistic academic lessons, Alex would be given material and then was expected to respond to questions. If the response wasn’t satisfactory, Phasma would then force the girl to do some sort of physical exercise until it grew painful for Alex. Justifying it as a means of motivation, again harsh, but Ashley couldn’t deny that it was some form of motivation. 

 

‘ **Either way, she still has to follow her orders.’** Raelin added, which the pyro hummed quietly knowing that very fact. Whether the Captain liked it or not, it was still a responsibility given to her.  **‘Not only that, I figure she’d do it even if you, yourself asked.’**

 

‘What do you mean?’ Ashley said confused. There was a sudden shift in the body next to her, Phasma wasn’t able to find the peace required to sleep. 

 

**‘What I mean is, I doubt she’s had to do this before. That being said, I was surprised that she put up little in the way of disagreement. You following?’** Raelin explained, hoping it would make sense to the flametrooper.

 

Ashley could feel Phasma shift more and lean her head down to nuzzle into the pyro’s hair. A puff of air blew through the short strands of black hair as the Captain sighed. Warm and gentle, an indicator of happiness or at least contentment, as the pyro had learned. It also seemed that the blonde, to the best of Ashley’s knowledge, wasn’t aware her companion was also awake. 

 

**‘I’m following, I’m not slow you know.’** Ashley answered, Raelin only snickered before continuing on with her hypothesis.

 

**‘It’s possible she’s only following through with this because you were one that wanted to save the girl.’**

 

‘You think so?’ 

 

**‘Honey, her little threat to leave the girl in the city might’ve been convincing to you. But, I could see right through it. Trust me, I haven’t lead you astray yet have I?’**

 

‘Fair enough, I understand what you’re getting at.’ 

 

The thought of Phasma only doing this for her, alone, was heartwarming and sweet. Ashley felt her stomach flutter and her temperature rise, unconsciously her arms wrapped around the strong woman. Hugging tighter than they should, bound to blow her cover, which it did. A suspicious hum emanated from the blonde’s chest, stopping the flametrooper’s internal celebration. 

 

_**‘You’ve been caught! Haha!.’**_ Raelin giggled. 

 

“You’re awake, aren’t you?” Phasma questioned, kissing the top of her lover’s head. Ashley blushed at being found out. 

 

“I’m afraid that the person you are trying to reach is currently unavailable, please try again later.” An attempt at a diversion, gentle rumbling started in the Captain’s chest, she was laughing. 

 

“My apologies, I’ll make sure to come back at a more convenient time.” She teased in a quiet murmur, Ashley smirked against the Captain’s skin, Phasma could feel it and so she let a casual smile draw across her own. 

 

“Darling?” Ashley called, leaning back from her snuggled up position. Gazing into the sleepy blue eyes looking down at her, with a beautifully lazy smile to go with it. The Captain couldn’t deny the sense of pride and shear luck that she had now, while looking down at her lover. 

 

“Dear, you aren’t asleep. How come?” Phasma replied with her own question, the pyro simply laughed and brought a hand up to thumb at her Captain’s cheek. Which was greedily leaned into by said woman, who also had a curious look on her face. “Why are you laughing?” 

 

“Because the better question is, why are YOU not asleep?” Ashley chuckled, “You’re rarely ever a restless soul.”

 

“I don’t know. Probably because of that girl you forced me to bring back.” The Captain groaned pretending to be annoyed, very poorly one might add. 

 

“Ohhhh?! Forced you? Mmm, I do believe we made an agreement.” Ashley scoffed with an accompanied eye roll, being corrected made the already smiling warrior grin wider. Before Ashley could continue with her retort Phasma shushed her with a loving kiss. She thought she was sly, but the dark haired pyro knew what she was doing. 

 

The kiss was held for a minute, before Phasma pulled back and stared directly into Ashley’s amber eyes. They squinted in a disapproving fashion, not scolding but definitely disapproving. 

 

“You think you’ll get away with bitching about Alex just by distracting me with a kiss? You must think you’re something special, huh?” 

 

“I don’t THINK so, I KNOW so.” Phasma boasted. 

 

“Oh really now?” 

 

“Yeah, really!” 

 

“What if....I were to say that you’re just average? What then?” Ashley challenged with a childish grin. 

 

“How would you even know what average even is? I thought I was your first.” The blonde’s grin was so sure of itself that Ashley felt she might die just staring at it. 

 

“You don’t know, I might’ve been lying.” Ashley countered, Phasma’s head pulled back in mock surprise. 

 

“Oh, so here I was thinking you were this innocent flower. But, it turns out you’re experienced, that right?”

 

“Y-Yeah!” Ashley was trying to hold her bluff, but she wasn’t prepared for the Captain to act so confident and smug. 

 

“So then, how many?” 

 

“How...how many what?” 

 

“How many have you been with, to make me just ‘average’” Phasma asked again, she could tell Ashley was bluffing, though she wasn’t done having her fun. 

 

“I uh...~” The pyro was faltering, she didn’t know what a good guess number would be. 

 

“One?” Phasma jumped. 

 

“N-no!”

 

“Three?” 

 

Ashley shook her head and the Captain 

giggled. 

 

“Five?” 

 

“M-M-More.” 

 

“Really? Ten?” 

 

“Uh-uh.”

 

“Fifteen?” 

 

“Y-Yeah.” Ashley shook her head hurriedly and with a large blush plaster across her face. Was that number good or bad, how could she know?

 

“Fifteen?! You’ve been with fifteen people? Hmmmmmm, I don’t buy that.” The Captain teased, nuzzling closer to her lover’s face close enough that the amber eyed woman shifted uneasily.

 

“It-It’s true!” Ashley stammered in an attempt to defend herself. 

 

“Wow...I didn’t know I was in love with someone...someone so slutty.” Phasma said, and the words cut deep. Just like they were supposed to, the pyro’s expression flashed from confusion, to shock, and then anger. 

 

“S-Slutty?! I am not slutty!” She yelled, jabbing Phasma in the side with her cybernetic arm. The only retaliatory act that she knew would work one hundred percent of the time. 

 

“Ow! Hey, easy there you angry Nexu!” Phasma whined, the wind had nearly been punched out of her lungs. The hardest glare she’d probably ever received was burning straight through her. 

 

“You! Don’t you ever say I’m slutty ever again!” Ashley growled, rubbing the spot she’d just hit with same cool metallic hand. 

 

“Dear, you said you’d slept with fifteen people...what else would I call you....if that were true that is.” 

 

“I...~” The pyro didn’t know how to respond so she moved her eyes away from the Captain’s. Phasma was right.

 

Gentle hands wrapped around her back and dragged her in close to Phasma’s pale chest. A head leaned down and kissed through the regulation length black hair, while the same hands that had pulled her in, gently caressed her back. Both warm breathing washed through the valleys between hair follicles and strong hands brushed over her skin before drifting down to the small of the pyro’s back to draw little circles.

 

“Dear, I would never mean words like that.” Phasma whispered, but Ashley knew that, she’d acquired that skill simply by being with her Captain for as long as they had been. 

 

“I know that, I just...sorry.” Ashley’s hand glided back to when metal had met muscle. Rubbing over the tender flesh, and judging by the sharp intake of breath it was bruised. 

 

“Hmmm, there’s nothing. To be sorry for, I deserved it....sorta.” Phasma admitted. 

 

**‘She was lying about not being able to sleep.’** Raelin announced suddenly. 

 

‘What?’ 

 

**‘She’s not just restless, there’s something else.’**

 

‘Are you sure?’ 

 

**‘Absolutely positive.’**

 

“Love?” Ashley said, tilting her head just enough to be able to gleam up at Phasma’s icy blue orbs. 

 

“Yes?” The Captain answered 

 

“What else was keeping you from sleeping?” 

 

“Nothing, I was just restless. I promise.” 

 

“Don’t lie to me, tell me.” 

 

Phasma broke eye contact with the pyro, her eyes and loving smile drooped. Ashley took this as a sign that it was bad, what ever IT may be. It grew awkwardly quiet, disturbing, uneasy, worrisome, and frightening all at the same time. The black haired woman didn’t like that she couldn’t look into Phasma’s to read them. The idea of reading them sounded cynical, but that’s not what it was like, she couldn’t discover Phasma’s hidden thoughts or anythings. But rather, it allowed the flametrooper a window to peer through, blue port windows of a shuttle. Allowing only Ashley the proper filter to see through their blue tint and gaze at what lie beneath. Crawling up the bed just a little ways so that they were at eye level. 

 

“You’re never like this, tell me what’s wrong.” Ashley pressed further, taking the utmost care in using her softest and loving. But even still at eye level, Phasma still made moves at avoiding direct eye contact.

 

“Baby, look at me.....please?” 

 

Hesitantly, the Captain slowly allowed her vision to drift back to the flametrooper’s. 

 

“Ash...it’ll upset you if I tell you...”

 

“I don’t care, I don’t like the woman I’m looking at right now...come here, maybe it’s my turn to be the pillow.” Ashley offered, extending her arms to provide a resting place for the woman’s head. She expected her offer to get brushed away, but that wasn’t the case, Phasma practically dived into the pyro’s arms. 

 

Slightly surprised Ashley encircled the Captain, the only thing that added to the initial shock was just how tight the blonde was hugging. It was like a death grip. 

 

A mumbled voice spoke into her chest, giggling she leaned down next to the trooper’s ear and whispered. 

 

“Darling, I can’t understand mumbling.” 

 

“My dream, it was about you.” Phasma repeated, this time without her face being buried in a scarred chest. 

 

“I see, was it a good dream? Or...” 

 

“Bad and I hate myself for it being that way.”

 

The flametrooper had figured as much. 

 

“Why do you hate yourself for it? We all have bad dreams with others in them.” Ashley reasoned, slipping her fingers into the head of blonde hair that she loved to death.

 

“Because, I’m afraid of you but I shouldn’t be. It’s so fodding stupid!” 

 

“A-Afraid of me?” 

 

“In my dream I was asleep and then half way through the night I woke up to you practically draining me dry like some blood bag!” 

 

“Oh...that’s what you’re afraid of.” Ashley buried her nose into her Captain’s hair and sighed, of course that was the only thing really to be afraid of. 

 

“I shouldn’t be afraid of you, I won’t let myself be afraid of you.” 

 

“Honey, I won’t blame you. I’d be afraid of me too. I’m a monster, no sense in pretending.” 

 

Phasma pulled back from her lover’s arm, an angry expression donning her face. Self deprecation wasn’t going to slide, 

 

“Stop that, you aren’t a monster damnit. You’re my Ash and I’ll be damned to the deepest pits of hell, if I let myself be afraid of you.” 

 

“O-Okay...” 

 

Without warning, Phasma held out her wrist, underside facing up. 

 

“Bite me.” 

 

“What?!” Ashley recoiled at the demands, biting her Captain when she didn’t need to was not something on her lists of things to do. “Absolutely not!”

 

“Fodding bite me, don’t argue with me.” Phasma ordered, her glare was stern and serious. Like in the midst of giving life or death orders on the battlefield. 

 

“But~” Ashely tried to interject. 

 

“Ash...don’t...just do as I say. I know whats best for my fears.”

 

Hesitantly, Ashley did as told and leaned down to the Captain’s exposed wrist. Shooting one last concerned look to her lover, which was dusted away by a quick nod. With her captain sure of her choice, Ashley bit down on the vein in the pale arm. Minutes later having taken just a small amount of the captain’s blood, Ashley pulled back and wiped the blood smeared on her lips. Her eyes darted back and forth from blue eyes to the bloody wrist. Phasma expression was pained but not agonized, her mind wasn’t even registering the clear visage of discomfort on Ashley’s own face. 

 

“C-Captain...I hated that...” Ashley spoke up, disturbed and utterly disgusted with having drank the captain’s blood at a time it was not necessary. 

 

“I’m sorry...I~” 

 

“Don’t apologize, just come here...” Ashley ordered nervously, with an already shameful voice, but arms stretched out ready to resume the gentle embracing of her lover. 

 

Phasma, guilt ridden for demanding such a selfish request, complied and gradually laid her head down on the flametrooper’s chest. 

 

~End~


End file.
